Angry Issues
by Taery Raven
Summary: [Pré Livres] Deux ans avant les événements que nous connaissons, voici l'histoire de Lyra, jeune Native Audacieuse, qui se retrouve sur le chemin du terrible Eric, Instructeur et futur Leader Audacieux à la réputation si peu glorieuse. Et les choses ne commencent pas du tout bien entre eux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !
1. Chapter 1

Lyra était une Audacieuse, les cheveux rouges, les bras couverts de tatouages, elle était née et avait été élevée parmi les Audacieux. Aujourd'hui, elle avait seize ans, et c'était un grand jour pour elle car c'était durant ces quelques secondes devant la moitié de la Communauté, qu'allait se jouer son futur.

L'inquiétude était toujours présente quand la Cérémonie du Choix approchait car un enfant pouvait tout à coup faire volte-face et décider de quitter sa Faction. C'était arrivé plus d'une fois, que ce soit par surprise ou non, comme deux ans plus tôt, quand le grand frère de Lyra, Jacob, avait décidé de quitter les Audacieux pour aller chez les Fraternels.

En fait, Lyra savait depuis longtemps que son frère adoré n'était pas _normal_. Il avait le vertige, pour commencer, et ça, chez un Audacieux, c'était plutôt mal vu, surtout si on ne savait pas le gérer. Il était aussi très douillet et n'avait donc aucun tatouage, même s'il admirait ceux de sa petite sœur.

Peu avant la cérémonie de Jacob, le père de Lyra et du jeune homme avait tenu un conseil de famille pour savoir si son fils aîné désirait changer de Faction. La réponse avait été celle qu'il attendait, mais Lyra avait vu sa mère blanchir, ce soir-là. Elle s'était néanmoins contenue, écoutant Jacob énoncer tout ce qui n'accrochait pas entre la nature des Audacieux et lui-même, même s'il avait tout fait pour que la greffe prenne. Et il avait une liste longue comme le bras. Son père lui avait donc conseillé de suivre son instinct et, une fois le Test passé et la Cérémonie arrivée, il avait versé son sang sur la terre des Fraternels sans aucune hésitation, tirant un hoquet de sa mère.

Lyra était obligée de le reconnaître, parfois son absence lui pesait, surtout que les Fraternels vivaient en dehors de la cité, de l'autre côté de la Clôture, et qu'ils venaient rarement en ville, envoyant toutes les marchandises par le train. Elle ne l'avait donc pas vu depuis deux ans, mais ils se téléphonaient et ils pouvaient s'écrire aussi, même si la tradition voudrait que les Factions n'entretiennent pas de liens de sang.

Mais revenons-en à aujourd'hui. La Cérémonie du Choix venait de s'achever et tous étaient rentrés au siège des Audacieux avec les Transferts. Ils étaient vingt cette année. Ce n'était pas énorme, il y en avait eu beaucoup plus par le passé, mais ils avaient néanmoins tous réussi à sauter dans le train, ce qui était plutôt encourageant, surtout quand on voyait leur carrure...

L'épreuve du train passée, Eric et Quatre, les Instructeurs de l'année, avaient séparé le groupe une fois qu'ils se furent jetés, avec plus ou moins de courage, dans le puits qui servait d'entrée aux nouveaux Audacieux – une sorte de bizutage qui permettait aux Instructeurs d'en savoir un peu plus sur ceux qu'ils allaient former pendant les prochaines semaines, sinon mois, s'ils survivaient.

Quatre s'occupait des Transferts et Eric, des Natifs, et Lyra n'était pas franchement ravie de faire partie du groupe dirigé par Eric, car il était connu pour avoir des sautes d'humeur impressionnante et aussi, pour frapper ses élèves et les pousser à bout.

Tandis que Quatre s'en allait avec le groupe de Transferts pour leur faire visiter le quartier des Audacieux, Eric conduisit les siens dans les couloirs sombres creusés dans la roche.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas vous le dire, mais votre formation va durer trois semaines, à chaque fin de semaine, un classement sera effectué et les quatre derniers seront éliminés, dit-il.

Derrière lui, le groupe de Natifs le suivait en silence. Pour beaucoup, ils n'étaient encore jamais venus dans cette partie de leur quartier, et certains étaient mal à l'aise.

— Votre formation débutera lundi à huit heures, vous devrez être dans la salle d'entraînement a huit heures pile ! La journée se terminera à dix-huit heures et vous aurez une pause d'une heure pour le déjeuner.

Lyra n'écoutait cependant que d'une oreille. Elle connaissait le programme par cœur, elle avait étudié l'année précédente l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, et quand elle bâilla d'ennui, on lui colla un coup de coude. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Eric qui continuait à parler tout en marchant.

Pendant une semaine, qui consistera en des entraînements physiques et des combats un contre un, les futurs Audacieux allaient s'entraîner, chaque groupe de son côté et à la fin de la semaine, un premier classement allait déterminer les plus faibles. Ceux-ci seront alors priés de quitter le bâtiment, sans fracas, pour devenir des Sans-Faction, et devoir se battre pour le reste de leur vie pour survivre. Seuls les Audacieux jetaient dehors les plus mauvais éléments de leur Faction et ce n'était pas forcément bien vu par les autres Factions.

La seconde semaine, les deux Instructeurs ne formeraient plus qu'un groupe pour réduire encore les nouvelles recrues en les affrontant sur l'affectif, en jouant avec leurs sentiments, leurs amitiés, jusqu'à n'avoir plus que l'élite à la fin de la semaine après en avoir fait sortir quatre de plus.

Durant la troisième et dernière semaine, les quarante Novices « survivants » devront faire face à leur mental avec le Paysage des Peurs. Pour cela, avant de passer cet ultime examen, il existait un entraînement appelé Simulation, pour affronter ses peurs sans risquer de perdre, et tenter d'en venir à bout. Lyra en avait entendu parler, mais elle n'avait jamais tenu à tester la chose, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait devoir y affronter.

Tout d'abord, elle avait peur des gens, car s'il y a bien une chose que la jeune fille craignait, c'était les effets de foule. Chez les Audacieux, on ne s'embarrassait pas de bousculer ou d'être bousculé, ou de se retrouver serré contre quelqu'un dans un couloir étroit sans toutefois le connaître. Lyra détestait ça. Elle détestait le contact avec les gens, et bondissait dès que quelqu'un la touchait, même pour lui parler ou la prévenir de quelque chose. Ensuite, elle avait une peur maladive des oiseaux, quels qu'ils soient, du simple canari à l'aigle. Elle savait qu'elle allait découvrir d'autres Peurs pendant les Simulations, mais ces deux-là étaient les pires de toutes. Elle savait que ce n'était que des peurs irrationnelles, elle n'avait jamais été attaquée par un oiseau ou comprimée dans une foule au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, et elle doutait de pouvoir réussir à vaincre la Simulation, pis encore le Paysage des Peurs.

L'arrêt du groupe tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre. Enfin chambre, c'était vite dit, car ils allaient la partager avec tous les autres Natifs, filles et garçons mélangés, soit au total vingt-quatre d'ados survoltés prêts à en découdre pour être officiellement reconnus comme des Audacieux.

Pas plus pudique que ça, Lyra ne répugnait pas à se changer devant des garçons. Elle avait un frère après tout, et de toute façon, les horaires des douches étaient différents donc pas de risque de tomber sur un garçon tout nu ou l'inverse...

— Voici votre dortoir, dit Eric en poussant les portes. Vous y serez de vingt heures à sept heures le lendemain, les horaires de liberté seront de dix-huit heures et vingt heures, et vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller voir vos parents ni de prendre contact avec eux de quelle façon que ce soit.

Il y eut des chuchotements dans le groupe, puis Eric s'en alla et le groupe entra en se ruant sur les lits. Lyra fut rapidement refoulée au fond de la salle, vers la salle de bains, et soupira en s'asseyant sur un lit où on avait déposé une tenue de Novice complète, un jeu de draps, un nécessaire de toilette et un stock de sous-vêtements.

Imitant ses camarades, Lyra déposa ses nouveaux vêtements dans une minuscule commode au pied de son lit. Elle fit ensuite son lit et se vautra dessus en marmonnant qu'elle prendrait bien une douche après avoir escaladé un pont, galopé pour attraper le train en marche, sauté dans le vide sans savoir s'il y avait quelque chose en bas ou pas, puis marché dans ces couloirs étouffants pendant une heure...

C'était justement l'heure de la douche pour les filles et, armées de leurs affaires de toilette et de leur pyjama, ce fut une véritable marrée de filles jacassantes qui se déversa dans la salle de bain mixte adjacente au dortoir.

Lyra fit alors la connaissance d'Elia, une espèce d'armoire à glace avec une grosse voix, qui ferma les portes de la salle de bains à double tour avant que toutes les filles ne se déshabillent dans un concert de caquètement et de rires.

.

Debout sous le jet, Lyra laissait mes pensées vagabonder. La cabine l'entourait sur deux côtés, un mur de carrelage lui fait face et dans son dos, un rideau en plastique rouge retenait l'eau et la chaleur à l'intérieur. Un coup sourd résonna soudain contre la paroi de droite et Lyra sursauta. La voix rocailleuse si familière de Leona, sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfants, s'éleva alors.

— Dis, tu dors ? lança-t-elle.  
— Non, pourquoi ? répondit Lyra, surprise.  
— Je ne sais pas, t'as à peine pipé un mot depuis qu'on a sauté... et ça fait genre deux heures maintenant...  
— C'est rien, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit...  
— Ouais, comme la majorité d'entre nous, pourtant, t'es restée Audacieuse... répondit Leona. Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire...

Lyra haussa les épaules, coupa l'eau, attrapa sa serviette, se sécha rapidement puis s'enroula dedans. Elle quitta la cabine et s'assit sur un banc pour s'habiller. Leona la rejoignit, entièrement nue, se séchant les cheveux dans sa serviette de bain au lieu de s'enrouler dedans.

— Tes cheveux rouges quand ils sont mouillés, ils sont ignobles, dit-elle alors en plissant le nez.

Lyra grimaça en louchant sur une mèche à l'aspect terreux posée sur son épaule. Née avec des cheveux noirs, elle avait réussi à obtenir une teinture permanente pour son seizième anniversaire, et s'était fait plaisir. Étrangement, sa mère n'avait rien dit pour les tatouages, mais pour les cheveux, elle avait tenu bon pendant pas mal de temps.

— Il y a un truc que j'ai loupé ? demanda soudain Leona.  
— Non, pourquoi ? Je vais bien, je te l'ai dit, je suis juste fatiguée...

Leona serra les lèvres puis abdiqua. Elle connaissait son amie trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour douter de ses paroles et c'était un avantage, mais aussi un inconvénient car parfois, elle ne savait pas si Lyra lui disait des cracks ou la vérité. Sans plus insister, elle entreprit de s'habiller et ne se priva pas d'observer ses camarades pour jauger de leur puissance.

Continuant dans son mensonge, Lyra s'occupa de ses cheveux en silence. En réalité, elle n'était pas fatiguée, au contraire, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Non, elle avait juste la trouille, au fond d'elle... Oui, une Audacieuse qui a peur, ça existe, surtout pendant l'entraînement car tout Native qu'elle soit, elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur et de devoir quitter sa propre Faction. Car oui, et c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé qu'un Natif ne parvienne pas à se maintenir au classement et qu'il soit prié de quitter les Audacieux, mais cela restait rare car même une personne faible dans ses bras peut servir à quelque chose au sein des Audacieux, pour peu qu'il y ait un poste qui soit à sa hauteur. Pour les Transferts, ce n'était pas pareil, ils étaient tous faibles du point de vue des Audacieux, surtout les Fraternels et les Altruistes avec leur grand cœur.

Et puis, il y avait les Sans-Factions, ces gens qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'intégrer dans aucune Faction, avec ou sans efforts. En les observant, Lyra s'était souvent dit que même si la vie devait être dure pour eux, là dehors, que c'était sans doute moins mauvais que ça en avait l'air parce qu'ils pouvaient vivre comme ils l'entendaient, ils dormaient où et quand ils voulaient, chaque nuit dans un endroit différent si ça leur chantait... Alors oui, se nourrir et s'habiller ne devait pas être simple, mais avec les Altruistes qui s'occupaient d'eux en leur apportant nourriture et réconfort régulièrement, la vie ne devait pas être aussi compliquée que ça.

En y repensant, Lyra réalisa que c'était une chose dont elle n'était pas capable, ça, le réconfort. Elle n'avait jamais su trouver les bons mots pour consoler Leona quand son petit-ami l'avait quittée, l'année dernière, ou son frère quand avait réalisé qu'il serait mieux pour lui de quitter les Audacieux... La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et causer encore plus de peine aux autres, sans le vouloir.

.

Après s'être habillée, la jeune fille quitta rapidement la salle de bains avant tout le monde. Elle éprouvait brusquement un grand besoin d'être au calme, même quelques minutes, et elle retourna au dortoir, ses affaires serrées dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin entre la salle de bains et le dortoir des Natifs, et elle était en vue de la double porte en fer quand soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la heurter à l'épaule si durement que son bras tout entier s'engourdit. Elle fut brutalement repoussée contre le mur de roche coupante et quand elle voulut se retourner pour incendier la personne fautive, elle tomba nez à nez avec Eric, son Instructeur. Ses insultes moururent aussitôt dans sa gorge devant son air menaçant.

— Tu devrais regarder où tu vas, conseilla-t-il en se redressant.  
— Et toi, où tu marches, rétorqua Lyra du tac au tac. Ça éviterait des problèmes.

Aussitôt des alarmes se déclenchèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que la main d'Eric se referma sur sa gorge et que son visage n'était plus qu'à dix centimètres du sien...

— Tu es peut-être une native des Audacieux, mais tu n'es pas à l'abri ! siffla-t-il en serrant les doigts. Et si tu commences maintenant, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, petite sotte !

Son haleine sentait la viande cuite, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais là maintenant tout de suite, Lyra aurait préféré que cette odeur provienne de son assiette et non pas de l'homme qui avait droit de vie et de mort sur sa personne pendant les trois prochaines semaines... Sentant son regard dur sur elle, elle tourna la tête en serrant les paupières.

Il la relâcha soudain et sa tête cogna contre le mur. Lyra grimaça, mais ne bougea pas.

— Fais gaffe à toi, lança Eric en se détournant. Tu as de la chance que ce soit le premier jour, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent. Maintenant, dégage.

Lyra hocha la tête, les dents serrées. Adossée au mur glacial, elle attendit qu'il ait tourné au coin du couloir pour filer dans le dortoir. Elle se jeta aussitôt sur l'un des lavabos et s'arrosa le visage d'eau froide, tremblante. Quand elle se redressa, son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir craquelé et elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'est pas prudent de provoquer un Audacieux, en temps normal, mais quand en plus cet Audacieux est votre Instructeur, qu'il est pressenti pour être l'un des futurs Leaders, et qu'il est connu pour son agressivité, c'était carrément _déconseillé _!

Habituée à se faire secouer – les adultes s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec les enfants Audacieux pour forger leur caractère –, Lyra se remit rapidement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, en tailleur. Non pas pour méditer, c'était bon pour les Fraternels, non, juste pour se reposer un moment, profitant du silence qui sera brisé par une horde de filles qu'elle entendait arriver de la salle de bains et qui allaient piailler jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. En plus de ça, ils n'avaient pas dîné, c'était comme ça le premier jour pour les Natifs...


	2. Chapter 2

Eric marchait à vive allure en direction de la Fosse après avoir dîné. En tournant un coin de mur, il vit très bien la Novice qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, l'air dans les nuages. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le même chemin, allait-elle se pousser, non, oui ? Apparemment non. Eric la heurta durement à l'épaule, un peu volontairement, et la jeune fille s'écrasa contre le mur en poussant un cri de surprise. Un sourire étira la bouche d'Eric, content de lui, et il se retourna ensuite pour observer la fille.

— Tu devrais regarder où tu vas, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras, relevant le menton  
— Et toi, où tu marches ! lança-t-elle en retour.

Une pointe de colère piqua le jeune homme et il serra aussitôt les mâchoires. D'où pense-t-elle avoir le droit de lui parler sur ce ton ? Il était son Instructeur, et un futur Leader avec ça ! Sans attendre, il l'attrapa à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur avec plus de force que prévu, car elle grimaça. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, d'un noir profond, non plutôt violet, en fait... Peu importe, Eric y découvrit surtout de la peur et cela l'enchanta. Mais il n'était pas si méchant que ça, pas le premier jour du moins.

— Tu es peut-être une native des Audacieux, mais tu n'es pas à l'abri ! siffla-t-il, son visage à dix centimètres du sien.

Lyra serra les paupières et tourna la tête. Le craignait-elle ? Était-elle en train de se demander de quelle manière elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de la prise qui l'étranglait ? Avant même qu'elle ne décide de lui coller un coup de pied là où ça fait mal, Eric décida de la relâcher. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et le jeune homme me redressa en reculant d'un pas, hors de portée des jambes de la jeune fille.

— Fais attention à toi, lui lança-t-il en se détournant. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard puis s'éloigna avec un petit sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. Quand il tourna au coin du couloir, il oublia immédiatement ce petit intermède en découvrant Inès et Raina, ses deux amies d'enfance. Tous les trois, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups pendant les dix-huit dernières années, que ce soit chez les Érudits d'où ils étaient originaires, ou ici, chez les Audacieux. Avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les deux jeunes femmes à l'apparence plus que singulière, prennent leur ami les bras et ils s'éloignent en direction du studio de tatouage de Tori Wu, un endroit où ils aimaient aller, pour retoucher un tatouage, en faire un nouveau, en effacer un pour le remplacer... Sur Inès, il ne restait plus beaucoup de peau d'origine, d'ailleurs !

Huit heures du matin. La nuit a été courte, mais Eric avait l'habitude. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne respectait plus les couvre-feux, que ce soit ici ou dans son ancienne Faction.

La démangeaison qui faisait tressaillir son épaule le dérangeait à peine et il rejoignit la salle d'entraînement des Natifs où ils étaient censés l'attendre, mais il ne trouva personne. Cette absence n'étonna Eric qu'à moitié et il prit donc la direction du dortoir.

Lorsqu'il se planta devant la porte, un sourire machiavélique étirait sa bouche et, d'un grand coup de botte, il ouvrit les portes en grand et alluma les lampes en criant aux jeunes réveillés en sursaut de se lever, qu'ils avaient cinq minutes pour se laver et s'habiller avant de le rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement. Inutile de préciser que le réveil fut brutal et certains avaient manqué tomber de leur lit...

Eric quitta le dortoir en se retenant de rire et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement pour préparer le matériel nécessaire à ce premier jour : des tapis de combat.

Lorsque les jeunes gens découvrirent, quelques minutes plus tard, l'installation, certains blanchirent aussitôt.

— Des tapis... chuchotèrent-ils. On va se battre dès le premier jour  
— Chut !

Occupé à préparer des objets sur une table, Eric pivota soudain et fit face aux Novices. Il nota qu'ils avaient tous l'air encore un peu froissés, mais ils étaient tous correctement habillés. C'était un plus chez les Audacieux de savoir se préparer en vitesse, car ils étaient toujours en train de courir partout.

— Allez ! s'exclama soudain l'Instructeur en tapant dans ses mains. On va commencer en douceur, ce matin. Toi et toi, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire au combat à mains nues. Vous êtes des Natifs des Audacieux, vous avez forcément eu à vous battre un jour contre quelqu'un, alors montrez-moi ça !

Les deux garçons désignés s'approchèrent et retirèrent leurs bottes. Ils grimpèrent ensuite sur le tapis et se mirent aussitôt en position. En deux minutes, c'était réglé et Eric soupira, un peu dépité.

— Va te faire soigner, dit-il à celui des deux dont le nez pissait le sang. Toi et toi, annonça-t-il ensuite.

Eric reconnut alors la fille qu'il avait volontairement bousculée la veille, face un garçon un peu maigrichon et de deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Eric les observa se faire face pendant une longue minute et comme aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir s'y mettre, il leur jeta un regard en haussant les sourcils et ils finirent par s'activer. Ils déposèrent leurs bottes, montèrent sur le tapis et se mirent en défense. Et rien.

— Vous attendez le déluge ? demanda alors Eric sèchement. Vous êtes quoi, des mollusques ? Pour des Natifs, vous faites vraiment pitié !

Les deux Novices sursautèrent et le garçon se mit soudain en mouvement et décocha un crochet du droit. Surprise, la fille se laissa tomber sur les genoux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, apeurée. Eric serra les dents, mais il décida de lui laisser une seconde chance. Elle se releva alors et fit de nouveau face au garçon qui lança alors sa jambe gauche en avant.

Ce fut avec une pointe de satisfaction et un peu de douleur qu'Eric regarda la fille décocher un coup de talon dans l'autre tibia du garçon qui poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula comme un sac sur le tapis en roulant sur le dos. Il n'aurait qu'un bleu, mais Eric savait qu'un bon coup à cet endroit faisait très mal. Pas assez cependant pour ne pas se relever.

— Vous faites pitié, lâcha-t-il comme le garçon se trainait jusqu'au bord du tapis. Vous êtes des Natifs, tous les deux, et vous ne savez même pas vous _défendre_ ?! Mais vous sortez d'où !  
— D'ici, rétorqua la fille.

Il y eut un mouvement de surprise dans la salle et Eric serra les mâchoires en tournant la tête vers elle. Il découvrit qu'elle le toisait, menton relevé, le défiant clairement.

_Ah d'accord, tu veux jouer à ça ?_ songea le jeune Instructeur. _Tu vas vite le regretter._

Sans attendre, il monta sur le tapis et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle changea immédiatement de couleur et recula d'un pas, mais ses adorables copains dans son dos la repoussèrent aussitôt vers leur Instructeur qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Prenez-en de la graine, vous autres ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Il se mit en garde et la fille l'imita un peu maladroitement. Sans prévenir, il décocha alors un direct du droit et ses phalanges cognent durement sa mâchoire. La douleur se répercuta dans son bras et la fille fut projetée en arrière, sonnée, et s'écroula en dehors du tapis. Aussitôt relevée par les siens et renvoyée sur le tapis, elle tituba devant Eric, la lèvre inférieure fendue. Elle s'essuya sur le dos de sa main en reniflant.

— Allez, défends-toi ! s'exclama alors Eric. Allez, bouge-moi ce tas de graisse qui te sers de corps !

Lyra serra les mâchoires. Elle voyait bien que son Instructeur était agacé. Après tout, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui répondre, mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il réplique à son tour, et pas comme ça.

— Allez ! l'exhorta-t-il. Tu as vraiment envie de finir Sans-Faction ?

Lyra blêmit.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit-elle.  
— Tu n'es pas à l'abri, ni aucun de vous ! rétorqua Eric en regardant le groupe. Vous êtes des Natifs, mais vous serez éliminés comme les autres si vous ne passez pas les prochaines épreuves !

Agacé, il les regarda un par un, puis il secoua la tête et quitta le tapis sans un mot de plus.

— Instructeur.

Eric se retourna. Lyra le regardait, toujours avec cette lueur de défis dans le regard.

— Les Natifs ne peuvent pas être chassés ! lança-t-elle.  
— Ça, c'était les anciennes règles, répondit le jeune homme. Elles ont changé.  
— Personne ne nous a dit qu'elles avaient changé !  
— C'est normal, ce n'était pas le but.

Sous les regards abasourdis des Novices, Eric ne peut pas empêcher un sourire mauvais d'étirer sa bouche. Soudain, un bruit résonna et sa joue le brûla soudainement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Lyra devant lui, le bras encore levé. Sans un mot, elle récupéra ses bottes et quitta la salle. Eric, abasourdi, observa le groupe muet et pâle.

— Cassez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Tirez-vous d'ici avant que je vous fasse comprendre à quel jeu vous jouez !

Telle une volée de moineaux, ils disparurent tous et, furieux, Eric quitta la salle et se rendit aussitôt sous le dôme de verre pour parler au Leader, mais il s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier qui montait aux bureaux de ses supérieurs. Aller se plaindre ne résoudra pas son problème et Max pensera sans doute qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour mater lui-même une gamine de seize ans qui se rebelle le premier jour de l'Initiation.

Agacé et humilié, il décida de retourner chez lui pour le reste de la matinée, ruminer et passer sa colère sur des choses moins fragiles que ses élèves. Car le but était d'en faire des Audacieux solides et prêts à mourir pour leur faction, pas de les traumatiser et de les pousser à partir pour rejoindre la vie plus ou moins paisible des Sans-Faction.


	3. Chapter 3

— Toi, t'es suicidaire !

Lyra shoota dans un gravier, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en haussant les épaules. Près d'elle, Leona est scandalisée, à la limite du malaise.

— Il l'a mérité ! Ce type est un sadique, un salaud de premier ordre ! s'exclama Lyra en retour. Il n'a pas reçu assez de coup de pied au cul quand il avait notre âge, je te dis ! Nous faire _combattre_ le premier jour de l'Initiation ? Mais il croit quoi ? Que tous les enfants d'Audacieux sont des petites frappes comme lui ?

La jeune fille était furieuse. Leona l'avait rejointe sur le toit du siège des Audacieux, un endroit où elles avaient toujours aimé aller pour être tranquilles.

— Bon sang Lyra, c'est notre _Instructeur _! Et tu as entendu ? Les Natifs sont menacés eux aussi ! siffla Leona, pâle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de toi, il nous saque tous !

Lyra serra les mâchoires.

— Ok, j'ai merdé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi on ne nous a rien dit, hein ? Apparemment c'est normal, mais personne, pas même nos parents, n'ont jugé utile de nous dire que les Natifs seraient traités pareil que les Transferts cette année !

Leona recula d'un pas, surprise. Comme elle ne répondait rien, Lyra continua sur sa lancée.

— Nous sommes des _Natifs Audacieux_, nés et élevés ici, notre Test a démontré que c'était _notre_ Faction ! s'exclama-t-elle. De quel droit peuvent-ils nous mettre dehors parce qu'on ne sait pas se battre, hein ?!

Elle est hors d'elle, furieuse contre Eric, contre les Audacieux, contre leurs Leaders, contre... contre tout le monde en fait, y compris contre elle-même pour avoir cédé à ses pulsions.

— Que tu sois en colère, je peux le comprendre, on l'est tous plus ou moins, en bas, mais...

Leona grimaça et Lyra soupira profondément en se laissant tomber sur un bloc en béton.

— J'irais m'excuser, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda alors Leona. Le _gifler_ ? Sérieusement ? Tu auras juste pu lui rentrer dedans, je ne sais pas, le bousculer...

Lyra haussa les épaules. Pourquoi elle l'avait giflé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était parti tout seul et elle ne l'avait réalisé qu'après coup.

— Je n'en sais trop rien, il m'a provoquée en m'obligeant à l'affronter, répondit-elle. Je m'estime heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas collé une droite dans la foulée, acheva-t-elle.  
— T'aurais au moins pu faire semblant de jouer le jeu, non ? Je veux dire, on est là pour apprendre, il est plus respecté que jamais dans la Faction, il peut nous offrir beaucoup de choses, mais toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que te le mettre sur le dos dès le premier jour et ça va nous retomber dessus...

Leona croisa les bras et soupira.

— T'aurais dû le combattre et lui décocher un coup de pied... suggéra-t-elle alors avec un sourire.

Lyra sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais releva le menton en regardant derrière son amie qui pivota et pâlit. Eric venait de sortir par la porte menant sur le toit. Il n'avait pas vu les deux filles, elles étaient un peu cachées derrière une grosse conduite de chauffage argentée, mais comme il venait dans leur direction, il allait les apercevoir d'un moment à l'autre.

— File, souffla alors Lyra. Il est sûrement là pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne à partie. Va-t'en, vite.

Leona tenta de refuser, mais Lyra insista d'un regard lourd et l'autre fille se dirigea aussitôt vers le bord du toit. À cet endroit, il y avait un petit pont qui rejoignait l'autre toit de l'immeuble voisin où se trouvait un large trou avec un filet en bas.

C'était par là que les Novices prouvaient leur valeur le premier jour. Ils devaient sauter dans le vide sans savoir ce qu'il y avait en bas. Tous les Natifs le savaient, eux, et ils sautaient en faisant les andouilles, la plupart du temps. Lyra se souvint alors d'avoir fait le saut de l'ange hier, la tête la première, devant les regards terrorisés des Transferts. Elle observa ensuite Leona sauter dans le grand trou puis elle pivota vers Eric qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

_Pas de doute, il me cherche, et il a l'air furax... _songea la jeune fille.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Lyra sortit alors de sa cachette comme si de rien n'était, faisant mine de se promener sans avoir vu son Instructeur, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à l'impact qui suivit et elle vola avant de s'écraser lourdement dans les graviers et de rouler sur deux bons mètres pour finir sur le dos en gémissant.

— Mais ça va la tête ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Punaise, mais t'es malade !

Une vive douleur fit grincer la jeune fille qui réalisa que son épaule droite est luxée, car elle ne sentait plus son bras et sa main était engourdie. Elle goûta alors le métal dans sa bouche et cracha un peu de sang sur les graviers. Elle avait la lèvre fendue, encore une fois, et quand elle regarda Eric d'un air mauvais, il se jeta sur elle et la saisit au collet. Il la releva sans aucune peine et la plaqua sur le plat-bord du muret non loin.

Lyra tourna la tête et jeta un regard dans le vide. Il y avait plus de vingt mètres entre ici et le sol. Si elle tombait, elle serait morte avant de toucher le sol.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! cracha-t-elle en le regardant. Si tu me fais tomber, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Elle lui cracha alors au visage et il tourna la tête. Sa prise se resserra sur le col de Lyra qui lui saisit le poignet de ma main valide et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tendre à l'intérieur du poignet. Eric grogna de douleur et du sang perla. La pression sur la gorge de Lyra se relâcha alors légèrement et soudain, il recula en jurant et portant son poignet à sa bouche pour faire cesser le saignement tout en s'essuyant le visage dans son épaule.

Lyra se laissa alors aller sur le sol, dos au muret, son bras blessé serré contre elle, et haleta. Elle regarda le ciel qui s'était légèrement assombri. Un oiseau passa et elle frissonna. Elle tourna ensuite la tête et découvrit qu'Eric s'était assis en tailleur dans les graviers et lui faisait face. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa et s'assit au bord du muret. Le train apparut alors au bout des rails, sur sa droite, et passa à toute vitesse derrière elle, à moins de deux mètres de son dos. Ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens, mais elle ne bougea pas, fixant l'Instructeur du regard.

— Courageuse, ou suicidaire, lâcha-t-il.

Lyra l'observa alors plus attentivement. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Son crâne tondu, ses tatouages dans son cou, ses plugs aux oreilles, ses piercings à l'arcade et à la lèvre... Tout ça lui donnait un air badass, méchant à souhait, et ça allait très bien avec le personnage qu'il montrait.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, sans parler, sans bouger. Finalement, agacée, Lyra décida de se lever, mais sa vision se troubla aussitôt et elle tituba. La douleur de son bras lui irradiait jusqu'en bas du dos et, lorsqu'elle sentit sa conscience lui échapper, un puissant bras l'agrippa solidement. Elle entendit juste un juron avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

— Allez, on se réveille !

Lyra gémit, ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond d'un rouge soutenu. Une femme se pencha alors sur elle et elle reconnut l'une des infirmières du Centre Médical des Audacieux. La mémoire lui revint aussitôt et elle serra les mâchoires.

— Ah, quand même ! lança l'infirmière en s'éloignant. Bon, j'ai remis ton bras en place, tu as un beau bleu à la mâchoire, mais rien de grave. D'ici deux jours tu seras sur pieds.  
— Les Évaluations... marmonna en se redressant.

L'esprit embrumé par des médicaments, le bras droit dans une attelle solide, elle regarda la femme qui s'affairait sur une table.

— Ah, ma petite, tu ne vas pas pouvoir y assister, j'en ai peur, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es trop mal en point !

Lyra sursauta. Non, impossible ! Elle n'allait pas être évincée maintenant ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle vit soudain à nouveau trouble et s'écroula dans ses oreillers.

.

Quand Lyra revint à elle, le Centre Médical était plongé dans le noir. Une lampe allumée était posée sur la table de chevet près du lit et quand la jeune fille tourna la tête pour trouver un moyen de savoir l'heure, son regard tomba nez à nez avec Eric, assis sur une chaise. Il était endormi, le menton sur la poitrine, les bras et les jambes croisés.

Lyra soupira et loucha ensuite sur le cadran de sa montre posée sur le chevet. Elle indiquait deux heures du matin. Elle grommela. Son bras droit en écharpe, posé sur son ventre la lançait désagréablement, de même que sa mâchoire, et du bout de la langue, elle alla compter ses dents, juste au cas où. Soudain, elle sentit un frémissement à la base de sa nuque et elle tourna la tête pour découvrir son Instructeur réveillé.

— T'en a pas terminé ? grinça-t-elle.

Eric resta silencieux avant de se lever en soupirant.

— T'es dispensée des Évaluations de la première semaine, lança-t-il. Ton malheureux accident dans l'escalier te vaut une dispense exceptionnelle.

Lyra sursauta. Accident ? Escalier ? Elle serra les mâchoires.

— On sait tous les deux ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, dit-elle alors. Et crois-moi que je ferais en sorte que ça se sache. Tu es un mauvais Instructeur, et tu feras un mauvais Leader.

Eric serra les mâchoires. Il revint alors vers le lit et posa sa main sur mon épaule blessée en appuyant. Lyra serra les dents.

— Une véritable Audacieuse m'aurait collé un coup de poing sur ce tapis... dit-il. Toi tu n'es qu'une gamine et personne ne te croira si tu parles. Je suis peut-être un mauvais Instructeur, comme tu dis, mais je peux encore être pire, et tu pourrais te retrouver au fond de la Fosse sans y avoir vu faire.

Lyra ferma les yeux et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. La douleur irradiait dans son dos et elle avait du mal à respirer. Eric relâcha soudain la pression et la jeune femme laissa échapper un long râle saccadé.

— C'est quoi, ton problème ? dit-elle alors en passant sa main sur ses joues. Ça t'apporte quoi de faire ça ? Tu as si peu confiance en toi que tu tapes sur les Novices, mieux, sur les _filles _? Tu as de la chance qu'on n'ait pas le droit de contact avec nos parents, mon père t'aurait déjà collée une raclée.

Eric serra les mâchoires puis laissa échapper un rire aigre. Lyra essaya alors de s'asseoir dans son lit malgré la douleur de son épaule et elle accrocha son regard à celui de son Instructeur qui croisa les bras.

— Pas question que je sois dispensée des Évaluations, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Je voudrais bien voir comment tu vas t'en sortir avec une épaule en vrac, répondit l'autre, mauvais. Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, personne ne t'en fera.  
— J'ai mon autre bras et mes pieds, répondit la jeune femme. Je m'en sortirai. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi que je prendrai grand soin de dire qui m'a blessée, peu importe si je finis dans la Fosse après ça. Des gens ont des consignes.

Eric serra violemment les mâchoires. Avec un grognement, il quitta la pièce plongée dans le noir. Lyra soupira alors et regarda autour d'elle, assise au bord de son lit. Tendant le bras, elle attrapa sa montre et la remit à son bras droit à l'aide de ses dents, après quoi elle fouilla dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet, mais ils étaient vides.

Armée du peu de courage qu'il lui restait, elle quitta son lit, chaussa ses bottes et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs – ce n'était pas son premier séjour à l'infirmerie – elle retrouva la combinaison du cadenas qui fermait l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle décida donc de piller les antidouleurs qu'elle fourra dans ses poches, puis elle remit le cadenas et quitta l'infirmerie en avalant deux aspirines.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric était furieux. Il ne connaissait Lyra que depuis deux jours et elle lui sortait déjà par les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la briser et la remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes. Il garda néanmoins une expression totalement neutre et observa avec attention pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, les « exploits » de cette gamine.

Apparemment, la cause de son épaule démise et de son bleu à la mâchoire, la fameuse chute dans l'escalier, ne fut remise en question par personne, tous les Audacieux sachant pertinemment que les escaliers de leur antre étaient parfois traitres.

C'était donc avec un agacement sans pareil qu'il la regardait frapper dans les sacs de sable avec son bras gauche et ses jambes, et avec une puissance assez étonnante pour son petit gabarit.

— Allez, on fait pause ! s'exclama soudain Eric en tapant dans ses mains.

Les Novices s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et s'effondrèrent sur place en soupirant. Ils frappaient ces sacs depuis plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter et même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, Eric n'avait pas envie de les tuer avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les Transferts.

— Prenez dix minutes de pause et on se retrouve sur le toit du bâtiment principal, dit-il alors. Dix minutes, pas une de plus !

Il entendit aussitôt des protestations, mais quitta la salle et se rendit chez Max, le Leader des Audacieux, dans le but de lui demander l'autorisation d'emmener les Novices Natifs en balade en train.

Comme il avait eu vent de l'accident de Lyra, Max demanda à Eric de la laisser là, mais il refusa en répondant qu'elle avait montré ces deux derniers jours qu'elle pouvait faire autrement et surmonter la douleur. Max accepta un peu à contrecœur. Apparemment, il connaissait les parents de la gamine et cela rassurait Eric à moitié... Si ne voulait pas se faire démolir par son père, elle devait passer les tests et être dans la partie supérieure du classement à la fin de la semaine, même juste au-dessus de la ligne. Cependant, l'Instructeur n'avait absolument pas l'intention de l'y aider, sûrement pas ! Elle l'avait défié, alors elle allait devoir lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être une véritable Audacieuse, obéissante et sans peur.

— Sautez !

Eric bondit dans le train qui passa devant le toit de l'immeuble et tous l'imitèrent en se mettant à courir le long du muret. Avec un sourire sardonique, l'Instructeur les observa s'aplatir dans les wagons les uns après les autres. Machinalement, il chercha Lyra des yeux et la repéra au fond, se tenant le bras droit. Son amie était près d'elle. Elle avait dû l'aider à monter. Eric se détourna alors et laissa le train emporter le groupe en silence.

Le train métallique traversa une bonne partie de la ville avant qu'Eric ne bouge à nouveau, et quand il passa la tête par l'une des portes ouvertes et s'agrippa aux barres métalliques de part et d'autre, il regarda son groupe qui se leva immédiatement et se positionna aux portes, prêts à sauter.

— Sautez ! hurla soudain le jeune homme pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Il décolla et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe avec une jolie cascade, se remettant debout dans la foulée. Les Novices, eux, débaroulent les uns après les autres dans l'herbe en pente et restèrent au sol, un peu sonnés. Ils finiraient bien par retomber sur leurs pieds à force d'entraînement, Eric n'avait pas d'inquiétude. L'entrée et la sortie des wagons était la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à être large avec les Novices parce qu'ils risquaient leur vie à chaque fois.

L'Instructeur attendit ensuite que son groupe se relève puis, une fois qu'ils se furent rassemblés devant moi, il leur montra la Clôture. Vu d'ici, c'était gigantesque et même lui était impressionné à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.

— Ce mur, vous savez tous à quoi il sert ! cria-t-il alors. Il est là depuis des décennies, cependant, personne ne sait ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Mis à part les Fraternels, bien entendu, mais nous ne nous protégeons pas d'eux, s'ils étaient méchants, ça se saurait !

Il y eut quelques rires dans le groupe et Eric esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre la parole en s'éloignant.

— Les Audacieux, vous, moi, et tous les autres, c'est notre boulot de l'entretenir et de faire en sorte que rien n'entre, quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, je vais simplement vous montrer comment on bosse ici et quelles qualités il faut pour obtenir un boulot ici, soit en tant que Technicien, soit en tant que Gardien.

Les Novices se mirent alors à discuter entre eux avec entrain, apparemment intéressés. Quand il avait soumis l'idée à Max, Eric n'en était pas certain. Les Audacieux savent normalement tout ce qu'i savoir sur la Clôture, et les Novices Natifs le savent aussi, ayant écouté en classe et entendu les histoires de leurs parents, mais pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils ne sont jamais allés plus loin que le lycée avant la Cérémonie du Choix, donc venir ici et voir l'immense barrière électrifiée qui entourait la ville, c'était toujours un plus dans leur formation.

Eric se souvient alors d'une chose qu'il avait entendue à de nombreuses reprises ces dernières années. En général, les enfants ne quittaient pas leur Faction pour aller jouer avec des copains dans la rue, par exemple. Chez les Érudits, d'où le jeune homme était natif, on pensait que cela leur donnait des idées et que ça pouvait les pousser à changer de Faction à la Cérémonie du Choix. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, ni vrai, non plus car, à défaut d'avoir le droit de jouer avec eux dans la rue, les jeunes se rencontraient au lycée et quand il était encore un Érudit, Eric voyait les Audacieux comme des créatures sauvages, impossibles à dompter, qui n'obéissaient à rien ni à personne... Le Test aura eu raison de ses convictions en l'envoyant chez eux, et le changement fut pour le moins brutal, surtout que malgré sa tête bien dure, Eric n'avait pas particulièrement émis le souhait de changer de Faction à ses seize ans.

Le groupe passa le reste de la matinée à longer la Clôture en interrogeant les Gardiens et les Techniciens. Eric restait cependant en retrait et les observait interagir avec les travailleurs. Certains finiraient ici, il en avait la conviction, tandis que d'autres resteraient toute leur vie à l'intérieur du siège des Audacieux, mais il n'y a pas de sot métier, comme on dit, tout le monde trouve toujours son utilité.

Chaque emploi avait un rôle à jouer au sein de la Communauté. Même les Sans-Factions avaient des emplois. Ce sont eux qui conduisaient les trains, par exemple, aussi bien le train de ville que celui qui fait la liaison entre la ville et les Fraternels. Ils s'occupaient aussi de nettoyer les rues, de ramasser les poubelles, la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dort ; ils livraient aussi les magasins, distribuaient les journaux, tous ces métiers que les autres ne voulaient pas faire.

À midi, alors que le groupe s'installait dans l'herbe pour déjeuner – Eric avait prévu le coup et avait emporté une vingtaine de sandwich avant de les rejoindre sur le toit –, ce dernier observait Lyra à la dérobée. Il nota rapidement qu'elle était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa main droite qui dépassait de la large écharpe blanche, remuait sans arrêt, sursautant et tremblant. Elle souffrait, beaucoup, et cela étonna l'Instructeur qui l'avait vue frapper dans les sacs de sable, bouger son bras, même le lever, pas plus tard que ce matin.

Soudain, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et plongea sa main gauche dans une poche de sa veste. Elle jeta dans sa bouche ce qu'elle en sortit et Eric comprit : elle se gavait d'antidouleurs pour lui prouver, à lui, qu'elle était à la hauteur et que ce n'était pas une simple blessure qui allait avoir raison d'elle, Native Audacieuse. Malin, mais pas très judicieux. Une surdose de médicaments peut l'envoyer à l'hosto pour de bon...

Quand tout le monde eut terminé de manger, Eric reprit la visite et finit par donner quartier libre à ses Novices en leur ordonnant de ne pas s'éloigner. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt sur la Clôture et entreprirent de l'escalader. Ils y rejoignirent des Gardiens en faction et Eric s'excusa silencieusement auprès d'eux. En baissant le regard, il découvrit Lyra toujours assise dans l'herbe. Elle ne s'était pas levée pour suivre les autres et émiettait le reste de son déjeuner dans l'herbe. Intrigué, Eric s'approcha et se baissa devant elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et l'Instructeur remarqua tout de suite que les yeux violets n'avaient pas le même éclat que précédemment. Quand il lui prit les doigts de sa main droite et lui demanda de serrer les doigts, elle resta immobile. L'Instructeur hocha la tête en constatant que la main était froide.

— Je ne peux pas... répondit alors Lyra en détournant la tête.  
— La douleur, c'est ça ? répond Eric en se relevant. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as pu assister à ces deux derniers jours. Je t'ai vu prendre un antidouleur, tout à l'heure, pendant le repas. Tu en es à quelle dose journalière ?  
— Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Pas interdit, non, mais une surdose te fera éliminer direct des Évaluations. Combien en prends-tu par jour ?  
— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas du dopage.

Eric serra les mâchoires pour me retenir de lui en coller une devant tout le monde.

— Arrête de me répondre et dis-moi combien de ces putains de cachets tu prends par jour ! siffla-t-il.

Lyra grimaça et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle en tira un flacon en plastique et Eric le lui prit de la main avant de jurer. Il y avait une cinquantaine de cachets dans ces flacons, de quoi tenir un mois, sinon plus, et là, à peine trois jours après son « accident », Lyra en avait avalé près de la moitié.

— Tu es totalement inconsciente ! siffla-t-il en fourrant le flacon dans sa poche. Tu peux te rendre gravement malade à en prendre autant ! Debout !

Lyra lui jeta un regard dur avant de se lever. Elle trébucha deux pas plus loin et tomba sur les genoux. Incapable de se relever dans son bras droit, Eric la remit sur ses pieds et battit le rappel. Intrigué, les Novices se rassemblèrent.

— Vous rentrez par le train, expliqua-t-il. Lyra a fait un malaise, je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Rejoignez Quatre et expliquez-lui.

Personne ne broncha et Eric les regarda se diriger vers les rails en discutant entre eux, intrigués. Pour eux, malgré sa blessure, leur amie allait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle fasse un malaise... Le train se pointa cinq minutes plus tard et ils sautèrent tous dedans sans se retourner. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Eric se tourna vers Lyra qui le fusilla du regard.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Où tu te laisses soigner, ou je te fous dehors des Audacieux.  
— C'est du chantage.  
— Choisi bien alors.

Eric s'éloigna ensuite sans lui jeter un regard. Lyra le regarda partir, inspira, serra les lèvres puis finit par le suivre. Ils quittèrent les environs d'un bon pas et prirent la route pour gagner l'hôpital, heureusement non loin. Lyra peina cependant à marcher au rythme d'Eric, mais celui-ci, contrarié, ne ralentit par une seconde et la jeune femme arriva une bonne minute après lui sur le parvis du centre médical, essoufflée et en nage.

Lorsque Lyra fut prise en charge après qu'Eric eut expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, conservant le mensonge de la chute dans l'escalier, puis son abus des antidouleurs, un médecin lui assura qu'elle serait remise sur pied dans quelques jours. Cependant, alors que Lyra remettait sa veste avec une peine évidente, le médecin nota qu'elle grimaçait à chaque mouvement de sa main droite. Il examina alors rapidement le poignet et le verdict tomba.

— Entorse du poignet, dit-il. Apparemment, votre infirmière ne l'a pas vue. Elle s'est contentée de remettre l'épaule en place, mais n'a pas vu l'entorse... Ce n'est rien, ce sera réglé dans quelques jours avec une attelle.

Le médecin aida Lyra à finir de se rhabiller et, les bras croisés, Eric observa la scène avant que le médecin ne retourne à son bureau.

— Une dernière chose, jeune fille, les antidouleurs, c'est terminé pour toi, annonça-t-il. Avec la dose que tu as dans le sang, deux autres cachets t'auraient expédiée ici avec pertes et fracas et soumise à un lavage d'estomac. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.  
— Et je fais comment pour continuer mon Initiation ? lance-t-elle. Si j'ai mal, je fais quoi ?

Eric grogna et la jeune fille lui jeta un regard. Le médecin croisa celui du jeune homme et ne répondit pas à la question sinon en disant qu'une crème analgésique serait suffisante.

Les deux Audacieux quittèrent ensuite l'hôpital et, sur le trottoir, Eric explosa.

— Faut sérieusement que t'apprennes à la fermer ! siffla-t-il. Être une Audacieuse c'est ça aussi, apprendre à se taire quand on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

Il la poussa en avant dans la rue et elle trébucha. Elle se rattrapa à un poteau et le regarde durement. Eric passa ensuite devant elle, les mains dans les poches, et prit la direction du siège des Audacieux avec son cône de verre qui brillait dans le soleil déclinant, Lyra sur les talons.

Le retour prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et ils étaient à peine arrivés dans l'enceinte des Audacieux que Lyra disparaissait. Eric ne la retint pas et monta voir Max pour lui expliquer la situation. Le Leader Audacieux sembla très ennuyé qu'une Novice fasse des siennes.

— Elle s'est blessée en tombant dans l'escalier, mais elle a continué l'entraînement en se gavant d'antidouleurs, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Tu savais qu'elle était blessée, tu aurais dû la renvoyer chez ses parents.

Eric serra les mâchoires.

— Elle m'a assuré qu'elle pourrait tenir, dit-il. Elle veut devenir une Audacieuse, elle doit pouvoir surmonter la douleur.  
— Je suis d'accord, mais là, elle a été inconsciente, elle a frôlé l'overdose de médicaments, et ça, ce n'est pas digne d'un Audacieux.  
— Le médecin a dit qu'elle n'avait plus droit aux antidouleurs, répondit Eric. Elle va douiller quand ce qu'elle a dans le sang se sera dissipé, mais il lui a donné une pommade analgésique pour son poignet foulé.  
— Ok. Cela fait trois jours que l'Initiation a commencé, elle en est où niveau classement ? demanda Max.  
— Ce n'est pas bon, répondit Eric se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle a refusé de se battre le premier jour avant de quitter la salle sur un coup de tête. C'est là qu'elle a dû se blesser. Elle s'entraine, elle en veut, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et quand je suis allé la voir à l'Infirmerie et que j'ai dit qu'elle était dispensée des Évaluations, ça ne lui a pas plu et maintenant, on en est là.

Le jeune homme soupira. La vérité était toute autre, mais il n'avait aucune envie de tout dire à Max, cela réduirait à néant ses chances de devenir Leader. Et surtout, pas question que Quatre apprenne qu'il avait pété le bras d'une Novice, pis d'une fille ! Il s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour lui démonter la tête !

— Écoute, je vais en parler avec ses parents, dit alors Max en se levant de son fauteuil. C'est une des nôtres, elle s'est blessée, je pense que je peux la dispenser de la première épreuve. L'affaire est trop grave, elle pourrait se blesser encore plus sérieusement et ne plus être apte à passer les Évaluations.  
— C'est qui, son père ? demanda alors Eric.  
— Albert, le Gardien-Chef de la Clôture.

Eric blêmit. Albert... Le visage de cet homme lui revint à l'esprit et il grimaça. Ce mec est une montagne sur jambes, tatoué de partout, percé à des endroits où lui-même ne se ferait jamais percer... À présent qu'il savoir qui était le père de Lyra, il comprenait d'où lui venait cette impression de la connaître qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, dans le train du tout premier voyage.

Eric soupira alors pour se refaire un visage et hocha la tête avant de rejoindre la cafétéria pour dîner. Il y retrouva ses gamins, agglutinés dans un coin, bien serrés comme un groupe de poussins terrifiés, et il avisa Quatre, assis tout seul plus loin. Il s'assit en face de lui après avoir récupéré son repas.

— Alors comme ça, t'as joué les ambulanciers ? lança l'Instructeur des Transferts avec un sourire narquois.  
— Très drôle, rétorqua l'autre. Cette sale peste a frôlé l'overdose aux médocs.  
— Comment c'est arrivé ? s'étonna Quatre. Je sais qu'elle s'est blessée en tombant dans un escalier, mais normalement, les médocs sont sous clef, non ?  
— Trop de fierté, j'imagine ? Et oui, mais elle a dû trouver un moyen de s'en procurer.

Quatre esquissa un sourire.

— Tu ne lui aurais pas mis la pression, un peu, aussi ? nargua-t-il. Je te connais, tu n'aime pas bien les gamins...

Eric haussa les épaules et Quatre leva les yeux de son hamburger.

— C'est elle ? demanda-t-il.

Deux filles passèrent près d'eux pour quitter le réfectoire et Eric hocha la tête.

— C'est la fille du géant de la Clôture, tu le savais ? dit-il en retirant les cornichons de son hamburger.

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

— Il a une fille ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Ouais, et un fils, il s'est tiré chez les Fraternels, il y a deux ans.  
— Ah ben bravo. On est plus assez bien ? grogna Quatre.

Eric haussa les épaules. Ça lui était complètement égal que certains s'en aillent. Ce n'était pas interdit, chacun était libre de faire ses propres choix, et du reste, il valait mieux qu'ils partent quand ils en avaient l'occasion officielle, plutôt que de risquer de devenir des Sans-Faction. Eric songea alors que s'il avait ignoré le résultat de mon Test, il ne serait plus chez les Érudits depuis longtemps... ni chez personne.

— T'en as parlé à Max ? demanda soudain Quatre.

Eric le regarda et hocha la tête en passant sa serviette en papier sur sa bouche.

— Il va parler de ça avec ses parents et sans doute la dispenser des Évaluations physiques, répondit-il. De toute façon, elle n'est pas bonne du tout, donc même en persistant, ça n'arrangera pas.  
— Tes gamins vont crier au favoritisme, se moqua Quatre.  
— Elle est _blessée_, siffla Eric en retour, sourcils froncés.  
— J'en ai une aussi qui a morflé. Une Sincère, dit Quatre en posant son hamburger dans son assiette.

Il avala un peu de soda et soupira.

— Celle qui a les grandes dents ? demanda Eric. Elle a fait quoi ?  
— Elle a affronté une Érudite. Elle lui a pété le nez, mais elle a ramassé en retour.  
— La vache, ils sont violents les Transferts cette année...

Eric hocha la tête, impressionné. Chez les Sincères, normalement, on ne se bat pas. On dit toujours la vérité, même si elle fait mal, mais ça évite de garder des choses pour soi trop longtemps et de laisser des situations s'envenimer. Mais apparemment, parfois, un bon coup sur le nez s'impose...

Eric observa alors Quatre en train de manger. Il était un Transfert lui aussi, et quand ils étaient arrivés ici, tous les deux, deux ans en arrière, ils en avaient bavé car ni la Faction de naissance de Quatre, ni celle d'Eric ne sont des bagarreuses. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient des Instructeurs, pressentis pour devenir des Leaders. La preuve était donc là, tout le monde pouvait, s'il le voulait, devenir un vrai Audacieux, y compris une certaine petite peste insolente qui pense qu'elle est supérieure aux autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que le dîner était terminé depuis un bon moment, Eric errait dans les couloirs taillés dans la roche pour digérer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il croisa plusieurs Transferts, quelques-uns des siens aussi, mais ayant quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain huit heures, il ne leur dit rien. Au détour d'un couloir, il capta cependant des voix au sommet de l'escalier qu'il s'apprêtait à monter. Deux filles étaient en train de se disputer et cela le fit sourire.

_Chic, un crêpage de chignon en direct !_ songea-t-il, amusé.

Il gravit donc les premières marches de fer en silence et écouta un moment avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas une vraie dispute qu'elles étaient simplement en train de se renvoyer la balle. Eric tendit tout de même l'oreille et finit par reconnaître les voix de deux de ses élèves, Leona et...

— Lyra, nom d'un chien ! s'exclama celle-ci.

Et Lyra. Eric se renfrogna. Cette gamine était un aimant à problèmes, depuis la Cérémonie du Choix, elle n'en ratait pas une.

— Lyra !

La voix rocailleuse de Leona claqua comme un fouet et Eric se figea, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Un bruit sourd lui fit relever la tête et il entendit alors des bottes qui raclent le sol. Ne voyant rien de sa cachette, il décida d'intervenir avant qu'elles ne s'amochent. Il monta les marches les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était et feignit la surprise en les voyant toutes les deux sur la coursive.

Les deux filles se figèrent et blêmirent en le voyant.

— Vous faites quoi ici, vous deux ? demanda l'Instructeur en croisant les bras. Cette aile ne vous est pas autorisée, retournez en bas tout de suite.

Il remarqua alors Lyra à terre et Leona debout devant elle.

— Dans ta chambre, tout de suite, gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Leona. On en discutera demain avant l'entraînement.  
— Instructeur, elle... tenta Leona.  
— Va dans le dortoir ! Je m'occupe d'elle !

Leona rentra la tête dans les épaules puis tourna les talons. Elle passa près d'Eric en jurant dans sa barbe, mais le jeune homme l'ignora. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lyra, assise par terre, en tailleur. Elle jouait avec le lacet défait de sa botte.

— Elle ne m'a pas poussée, si c'est ce que tu crois, dit-elle. J'ai trébuché sur mon lacet...  
— Tout comme tu es tombée dans l'escalier ? lâcha Eric.

Il haussa un sourcil en relevant le menton et elle se remit sur ses pieds. Elle replaça son bras blessé dans son écharpe et soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que Max a dit ? demanda-t-elle alors. Je sais que tu es allé le voir quand on est rentrés de l'hôpital.  
— Je t'en aurai parlé demain. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il va aller discuter de cette histoire avec tes parents et sans doute te dispenser du reste de l'entraînement.  
— Ça va me renvoyer en bas du tableau ! s'exclama Lyra, pâle.  
— Sans doute, mais il y a pire que toi, je t'assure.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ou à peine, car Lyra n'était pas une bonne Novice, elle était très bas dans le tableau, en quatrième position, et sur vingt, c'était plutôt mauvais. Eric la vit alors serrer les mâchoires. Elle se frotta ensuite le nez puis se détourna et s'éloigna sans un mot.

— Dis pas merci surtout ! s'exclama alors Eric.  
— Merci pour quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même sans cesser de marcher. Je te dirais merci quand tu l'auras mérité !

À la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle lui décocha un sourire puis lui tourna le dos et disparut dans les ombres.

Assise sur son lit, Lyra écoutait les autres babiller autour d'elle sans vraiment écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Ce n'était qu'un brouhaha inaudible, un bourdonnement. Soudain, quelqu'un lui cogna son épaule blessée et Lyra fusilla Leona du regard.

— Il te voulait quoi, l'autre, là ? dit-elle, mauvaise.  
— L'autre, là, c'est notre _Instructeur_, répondit Lyra, les sourcils froncés. Et il voulait me dire que Max va parler avec mes parents de ma blessure. Je risque d'être dispensée du reste de l'entraînement.  
— Dispensée ? siffla un garçon en s'approchant. Écoutez un peu ça ! Miss Je-gifle-mon-Instructeur-le-premier-jour va être dispensée de l'Entraînement ! Ben voyons !  
— J'ai le poignet _foulé_ ! répliqua Lyra en brandissant mon bras. Et je me suis déboîté l'épaule il y a trois jours, désolée d'être blessée !

La douleur de son épaule la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre et elle ramena son bras contre elle en gémissant. Elle maudit le médecin de lui avoir interdit de prendre des antidouleurs car depuis quelques heures maintenant, elle souffrait le martyre.

— Il y a du favoritisme dans l'air ! chantonna alors le garçon. Dis, tu ne te serais pas fait un copain, par hasard ? Mignonne comme t'es, Eric a dû tomber dans le panneau !

Lyra sentit aussitôt la colère bouillonner en elle et elle bondit de son lit pour assener un violent coup de poing sur le nez du garçon. Il se plia aussitôt en deux et s'écroula sur un lit en se tenant le visage.

— Espèce de petite salope ! répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

Il renifla, vérifia que son nez n'était pas cassé et se jeta aussitôt sur Lyra qu'il plaqua sur son lit. Elle replia sa jambe droite pour le repousser, mais le garçon revint à la charge et Lyra glissa du lit et tomba lourdement sur les fesses sur le béton. Une vive douleur se propagea dans son dos et elle grimaça.

Sous les cris de ses potes, l'autre garçon se releva alors et se jeta à nouveau sur Lyra, prêt à en découdre. Profitant qu'elle se soit fait mal en tombant du lit, il l'agrippa à la gorge, des deux mains, et le champ de vision de la jeune femme se rétrécit aussitôt tandis que l'air lui manquait.

— Lâche-la ! hurla une fille.

Lyra hoqueta et elle distingua avec Leona tenter de faire lâcher prise à ce forcené en se suspendant à son bras. Les exhortations des autres Natifs n'étaient plus que des échos lointains. Soudain, l'agresseur disparut et Lyra sentit qu'on l'enlevait du sol. Incapable de respirer, elle se sentit vaciller et on la déposa sur un lit.

— Quatre, vire-moi cet abruti ! hurla alors Eric. Emmène-le chez Max !

La conscience revint alors violemment à Lyra et la voix grave pénétra son cerveau comme un fer à béton, lui vrillant la tête. Tout à coup, elle était nouveau capable de respirer et elle prit une grande goulée d'air et roula aussitôt sur le côté en crachant tripes et boyaux.

Deux mains se posèrent alors elle et elle reconnut la poigne de son Instructeur. Il ordonna sèchement aux autres d'aller voir ailleurs et personne ne demanda son reste. Le dortoir se vida en quelques secondes et le silence revint.

Sous le choc, Lyra se roula alors en boule et se mit à trembler. Elle fixait la table de chevet d'un air hagard. Quand Eric s'assit au bord du lit, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il repoussa une mèche rouge tombée sur son visage. Lyra soupira.

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire... souffla-t-elle. J'avais le dessus... Un bon coup de genou...

Eric sourit. Lyra nota que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire sincèrement. Il se frotta alors le visage d'une main et soupira ensuite.

— On venait te chercher pour te reconduire chez toi, dit-il. On est arrivés pile au bon moment, on dirait bien...

Lyra ferma les yeux et s'assit au bord du lit en se massant la gorge. Eric repoussa les mèches rouges et toucha de l'index les marques que le garçon avait laissées sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille.

— Ton père a demandé à ce que tu rentres te reposer, annonça-t-il en se levant. J'imagine que tu prends ça pour une punition, n'est-ce pas ?

Lyra resta silencieuse. Un silence s'installa et Eric s'éloigna pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle prit en marmonnant un merci.

— Tu veux quoi de moi ? demanda-t-elle alors en posant le verre vide sur ses genoux.  
— Qu'est-ce je pourrais vouloir d'une gamine de seize ans ? rétorqua Eric, surpris.

Lyra soupira par le nez.

— Max ne sait pas la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en montrant son épaule blessée.  
— Et il ne la saura jamais. Si tu t'avises de parler, même à ton frère, tu pourrais très bien malencontreusement glisser au bord du Gouffre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de voir mon avenir gâché par une petite peste insolente.

Lyra serra les mâchoires. La menace était réelle. Elle avait vu trop de cadavres être remontés des abîmes du Gouffre. Pour la majorité, l'excuse était qu'ils avaient glissé, car le suicide n'existait pas chez les Audacieux, chez aucune Faction, du reste.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Lyra porta sa main à son épaule blessée, détourna la tête, puis demanda à Eric de la laisser seule. Il l'observa une longue seconde puis opina.

— Tu es la pire des Apprenties que j'ai pu avoir, dit-il alors en se détournant. Tu as intérêt à être là lundi à huit heures sinon tu es virée, et pleurnicher auprès de ton père ne servira à rien, j'y veillerai.

Lyra regarda la porte se refermer en silence puis s'écroula sur son lit. Serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Jamais, _jamais_, elle n'avait imaginé que l'Initiation serait aussi dure ! Sa mère lui avait pourtant parlé de quelque chose de merveilleux, qu'on avait hâte de commencer, mais aussi de finir ; son père, lui, l'avait poussée à frapper dans des sacs de sable avec lui en vue de cette première semaine d'entraînement... Elle avait échoué, elle s'était lamentablement vautrée sur toute la ligne et ses parents allaient être terriblement déçus, quand bien même ils penseraient que son retour à la maison n'était dû qu'à une « chute dans l'escalier ».

.

Lyra quitta le dortoir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son baluchon sur le dos, et passa la nuit suivante dans sa chambre, chez mes parents, cette chambre qu'elle avait quittée trois jours plus tôt seulement. Son retour ne fut pas vu d'un bon œil par sa mère qui craignait qu'avec cette dispense, elle ne soit renvoyée et ne devienne une Sans-Faction.

Lyra passa donc la journée du lendemain à tenter de rassurer ses parents, et les quatre jours qui suivirent se passèrent plus tranquillement que la jeune fille ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord. Ni son père, ni sa mère ne lui firent de reproches, comprenant qu'un accident est accident.

Ses parents semblèrent comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de repos et la laissèrent tranquille pour le reste de la semaine, mais le dimanche matin suivant, Lyra eut la surprise, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, d'entendre des voix dans la cuisine. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit, attablés autour d'un café, Max en personne, ainsi qu'Eric.

Ce fut Eric qui la repéra en premier, cachée dans les ombres du couloir. Grillée, la jeune fille entra dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était, vêtue d'un pyjama bleu en nouant ses cheveux rouges.

— Oh, bonjour, Lyra, dit Max. Comment va-tu ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille leva son bras droit plus haut que jamais et remua aussi le poignet. Max sourit en hochant la tête. Lyra regarda alors vers Eric, mais celui-ci trouvait brusquement son café très intéressant.

— Tu es prête à revenir dans ton Initiation ? demanda soudain le Leader des Audacieux.

Lyre reporta son attention sur lui en s'installant sur le genou de son père, sa chaise étant occupée par Eric.

— Oui, dit-elle alors. Je pense que oui. Je peux savoir mon classement ?  
— Demain matin, répondit Eric. En même temps que tout le monde.

Le ton était plutôt sec et Lyra serra les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas oublié que ce garçon au faciès pourtant paisible l'avait plus ou moins battue pour la remettre à sa place, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle lui tienne tête devant tout le monde.

— Bon, c'est très bien, dit alors Max en se levant. Sois à ton dortoir ce soir après le dîner.  
— Entendu, répondit Lyra. Et euh... Max ?  
— Oui ?  
— Le garçon qui m'a... agressée ?  
— Il a été renvoyé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Lyra opina. Renvoyé. Il était donc devenu un Sans-Faction... La jeune fille se promit alors de ne pas trop fréquenter les coins connus pour abriter des Sans-Faction, juste au cas où elle tomberait sur ce garçon...

Les deux visiteurs quittèrent alors l'appartement et comme Max s'éloignait, Lyra observa Eric qui ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

— Tu as... un truc à me dire, Instructeur ? demanda alors la jeune fille en croisant les bras.  
— Non.  
— Moi si, dit Lyra.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déposa un baiser sa joue puis recula.

— Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier, dit-elle. Tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie, même si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence que Quatre et toi arriviez à ce moment-là.  
— Après avoir menacé de t'envoyer par-dessus le muret, ça équilibre, répondit Eric en détournant la tête.

Lyra esquissa un sourire lui toucha la joue de son index. Il avait rougi. Légèrement, mais il avait rougi quand même. Il chassa sa main de la sienne et la jeune fille recula d'un pas de plus comme il se détournait. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, et Lyra ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Elle sursauta légèrement quand sa mère s'approcha dans son dos.

— Il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Pas spécialement, c'est un petit con qui se croit tout permis parce qu'il est pressenti pour être Leader, répondit sa fille en rentrant l'appartement. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est plutôt bien foutu pour un ancien Érudit...

La mère de Lyra rigola dans sa main puis referma la porte de l'appartement en indiquant à sa fille que son petit-déjeuner allait refroidir.


	6. Chapter 6

Incapable de penser rationnellement après ce petit moment entre Lyra et lui, Eric s'éloigna. Tournant au coin du couloir, il s'adossa contre le mur de métal glacé. Des voix de femmes lui parvinrent alors et il tendit l'oreille.

— Il te plaît ?

Eric reconnut la voix de la mère de Lyra.

— Pas spécialement, c'est un petit con qui se croit tout permis parce qu'il est pressenti pour être Leader. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bien foutu, répondit Lyra.

Eric serra les mâchoires. _Petit con_... Malheureusement, il ne put qu'acquiescer, ça avait toujours été, même quand il était un Érudit. Cependant, elle avait tort sur un point, il ne se croyait pas tout permis parce qu'il était pressenti pour être Leader. Même cela y contribuait.

— Mais si je suis bien foutu, je peux sans doute lui pardonner le reste... souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Il rigola alors puis quitta le quartier des logements de moyenne classe. Étant donné que c'était dimanche et que, comme la majorité de ses comparses, il était de repos, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les ruines de la ville où beaucoup d'Audacieux allaient pour se changer les idées. Ils y croisaient aussi des Altruistes venus pour dispenser leur écœurante gentillesse aux Sans-Faction, mais Eric prenait toujours grand soin de les éviter. Ils n'aimaient pas les Audacieux, de toute façon, même s'ils reconnaissaient leur utilité militaire. Pour eux, ils n'étaient que des fous bons à enfermer, tout simplement parce qu'ils profitaient de la vie au lieu de la subir, comme les Altruistes où aucun luxe n'était autorisé, pas même un miroir.

.

Armé et engoncé dans un gilet pare-balles, Eric traversait la ville bondée. Le dimanche étant le seul jour où personne ne travaillait officiellement, tout le monde était dans la rue à profiter du beau temps.

Comme beaucoup d'Audacieux ce jour-là, Eric faisait mine de patrouiller, mais il se promenait plus qu'autre chose. La présence d'Audacieux en patrouille rassurait les gens, il l'avait remarqué plus d'une fois, même si en général, ils ne patrouillaient jamais tout seul. Ils étaient souvent deux, au cas où, mais Eric se sentait suffisamment confiant en ses capacités pour sortir seul.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. C'était les derniers jours avant les grands froids, et ici, l'hiver était très rude. Au printemps, les Altruistes étaient chargés d'aller ramasser les cadavres des Sans-Factions, et les corps étaient enterrés dans une zone marécageuse, à nord de la ville, derrière les ruines. L'humidité du terrain qui fourmillait de bestioles en tous genres permettait aux corps d'être rapidement dégagés et c'était un cimetière particulièrement efficace.

Les Audacieux participaient à ces inhumations, mais en tant que superviseurs, ou pour creuser quand les Altruistes n'y parvenaient pas. Eric n'avait pas encore été convié à y participer, mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas une tâche faite pour lui. Aussi costaud et insensible qu'il était, il n'aimait pas la mort et craignait beaucoup les maladies que les cadavres pouvaient véhiculer par le biais des rats et des renards lorsqu'ils étaient en décomposition.

Entendant des bruits de papiers froissés, Eric se retourna et observa deux Sans-Faction fouiller dans les poubelles à la vue de tout le monde. Quand ils le remarquèrent, le jeune homme les incita silencieusement à aller voir ailleurs. Ils finirent de fouiller la poubelle la plus proche avant de partir avec leur maigre butin, le dos rond, mais Eric savait qu'ils allaient revenir dès qu'il aurait tourné le coin de la rue.

Eric reprit sa balade et longea la voie ferrée, celle-là même qui courait le long de la rue principale. Après la Cérémonie du Choix, les Audacieux partaient tous en courant jusqu'aux piles du pont suspendu pour y grimper et attraper ensuite le train qui se contentait de ralentir. C'était la toute première épreuve des Novices. La majorité y arrivait en général, mais cette année, par exemple, un garçon n'avait pas réussi et était resté sur le quai. C'était rare, mais c'était le destin, sans doute.

Arrivé près d'une pile en acier, le jeune homme leva la tête vers les rails. Le train passa au même moment et il hésita à y grimper, mais finit par reprendre son chemin. Il aurait tout le temps de faire le singe avec ses élèves plus tard.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de balade, il décida cependant de rentrer et reprit le chemin du siège des Audacieux, mais il n'était pas à cinquante mères qu'il distingua un attroupement plutôt anormal devant l'entrée. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et le troupeau s'écarta en chuchotant pour le laisser passer, ainsi que d'autres Audacieux qui sortaient du siège. Eric découvrit alors un corps désarticulé qui gisait sur le trottoir dans une flaque de sang rouge vif. Il leva les yeux vers le sommet du bâtiment, soupira puis pivota et regarda la foule.

— Dispersez-vous ! leur ordonna-t-il alors. Allez, retournez à vos occupations, il n'y a rien à voir !

Tout le monde fit rapidement demi-tour et bientôt, les environs furent déserts. Max et Quatre apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, suivis de deux autres Audacieux équipés d'une civière et d'un sac mortuaire. Eric rejoignit Max qui semblait ennuyé.

— C'est l'un des tiens ? demanda alors Eric à Quatre.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, visiblement affecté par le décès.

— Comment il est arrivé là ? demanda Max.  
— Il a dû sauter du toit de verre... répondit Quatre en regardant le sommet de notre bâtiment.  
— Pourquoi ? En général, ils se jettent dans le Gouffre... marmonna Eric en regardant les deux Audacieux hisser sur la civière le corps emballé dans le sac noir. C'est... moins gênant.

Les deux autres le regardèrent et il leur jeta un regard étonné. Max haussa les épaules et se détourna.

— Rentrons, je vais contacter sa famille, dit alors Max. C'est toujours désagréable ce genre de coup de fil...  
— Tu m'étonnes... C'était un Fraternel en plus.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent alors et se séparèrent dans le hall principal. Un dimanche avec un cadavre de Transfert, c'était toujours très agréable et ça allait bien plomber la journée de tout le monde.

Un peu agacé, Eric alla déposer son fusil et son gilet pare-balles à l'armurerie et décida ensuite d'aller manger. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'affluence, mais beaucoup déjeunaient tôt, ou bien ils allaient chercher leur ration et rentraient manger chez eux en famille. Seuls ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille, comme Eric, prenaient leurs repas au réfectoire, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver avant tout le monde de sorte qu'eux commencent quand lui avait terminé.

— Salut, Eric. Toujours là avant les autres, hein !  
— Salut, Marco... C'est quoi le menu aujourd'hui ?  
— Viande grillée, haricots au beurre, et de la crème brûlée en dessert.  
— Ça me va.

Marco était le meilleur cuisinier des Audacieux. Ancien Sincère, il avait quitté sa Faction a seize ans et s'était épanoui chez les Audacieux en tant que cuisinier. Quoi que ce soit qu'il préparait, c'était toujours fameux, même un plat aussi banal qu'un steak et des haricots verts.

Eric rejoignit une table avec son plateau dans les mains et s'installa face à la porte. Il avait à peine commencé à manger que les deux battants s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer une volée de filles dans lesquelles il reconnut ses Novices.

Lyra cessa de rire en entrant dans la cantine quand son regard tomba sur une silhouette qu'elle connaissait.

_Ce n'est pas vrai... Encore lui ?_

Leona la bourra alors du coude en lui montrant le garçon attablé dans un coin, face à la porte et Lyra soupira.

— J'ai vu... On prend la bouffe et on va manger ailleurs, déclara-t-elle.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Leona de répondre et se rendit jusqu'au comptoir pour demander deux portions à emporter. Marco dégaina aussitôt deux boîtes en carton et flanqua dedans une généreuse dose de haricots au beurre, posa un steak bien grillé par-dessus puis ferma la boîte et posa dessus la crème brûlée. Il emballa le tout dans un sac en papier, ni une ni deux, ça lui avait pris une minute. Lyra emporta également quelques dosettes de sauce tomate et de mayonnaise, puis se détourna avec ses sacs, en confia un à Leona avant de quitter le réfectoire. En passant la porte, elle sentit le regard d'Eric sur elle et elle repensa à l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve le matin-même. Ses joues rougirent aussitôt et elle mima un éternuement pour que Leona ne se rende compte de rien.

Pendant une grande partie de la matinée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de rejouer la scène en boucle dans sa tête, sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui pensait sans doute que cet abruti intéressait sa fille. Bien entendu, pour elle, que son gendre soit un des Leaders de leur Faction serait fantastique, cela permettrait à sa famille de déménager dans un appartement de première classe, plus grand, plus lumineux, avec des voisins moins bruyants...

Lyra admettait volontiers que ce garçon était bien foutu avec ses tatouages, ses piercings, son crâne pas entièrement rasé... Oui, ça lui donnait un style. Mais l'extérieur ne faisait pas tout et son intérieur à lui, il était quand même bien pourri si elle se basait sur les rumeurs qui courraient sur ce garçon depuis son arrivée chez les Audacieux.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu après la Cérémonie du Choix, elle avait compris pourquoi son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle s'était alors souvenue avoir été dans la tribune, entre sa mère et son père, jeune fille à peine âgée de quatorze ans, à observer les adolescents de seize ans révolus faire leur choix de Faction pour le reste de leur vie. Aucune surprise quant au choix de Jacob, mais certains avaient fait pousser des hauts cris à leurs parents... dont Eric, justement.

La jeune fille s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, à y repenser. Érudit. Voilà, il était natif des Érudits et sa mère, une belle femme aux cheveux bruns coupés court, s'était aussitôt mise à pleurer quand le sang de son fils avait touché les braises rougeoyantes des Audacieux... Eric ne s'était pas retourné pour la regarder et avait rejoint les Audacieux qui hurlaient et tapaient des pieds dans la tribune, heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

Tout en marchant, Lyra se demanda quel était réellement le but des Érudits. En effet, ils passaient leur temps à lire ou à travailler sur des ordinateurs. Les Audacieux avaient aussi un système informatique et même si Lyra savait se servir d'un de ces engins, elle n'en ferait sûrement pas son métier !

Leona la tira soudain de ses pensées en proposant qu'elles s'installent au bord du Gouffre pour manger. Lyra lui répondit vaguement et quand son amie la bouscula, elle lui siffla au visage, agacée.

— À quoi tu penses, comme ça ? demanda alors Leona. Arrête de rêvasser sinon je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse !

Lyra sursauta comme si elle avait pris un coup dans l'estomac et elle regarda son amie avec effarement.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et de qui, selon toi ?  
— Hmm, voyons voir, il n'y a pas trente-six garçons dans notre groupe qui pourraient être ton genre alors je dirais... Eric ? supposa Leona.

Lyra émet un ronflement avec son nez et Leona haussa un sourcil.

— C'est un beau mec, dit-elle.  
— Peut-être, mais c'est un connard, un sadique et un pervers, répondit Lyra, les dents serrées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et ajouta :

— Je te rappelle qu'il m'a déboîté l'épaule juste parce que je lui ai répondu !

Leona grimaça. Lyra avait décidé de lui dire la vérité après son bref séjour à l'hôpital et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la cachoterie, elle avait même menacé de tout dire à Max pour qu'Eric se fasse virer, mais Lyra avait réussi à la persuader de rester silencieuse, qu'elles auraient des problèmes toutes les deux si jamais elle caftait. Leona avait eut du mal à accepter, mais par amitié, elle avait cédé et toutes deux avaient mis l'histoire de côté.

Sans un mot, elles s'assirent au bord du Gouffre, les jambes dans le vide, en faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber dedans. Cette rivière souterraine qui grondait et enflait au gré des pluies, se jetait directement dans les réservoirs de la ville, alors si des choses pas nettes tombaient dedans, elles risquaient de contaminer l'eau potable de la Faction d'abord, puis de toutes les autres.

Lyra repensa fugacement aux personnes qui s'y jetaient pour en finir avec la vie. Une grille se trouvait à l'aplomb du mur de roche grise et tout ce qui était plus gros qu'un morceau de pain était retenu. La force du courant plaquait les corps contre la grille et il était donc facile de descendre l'échelle de fer pour aller les sécuriser d'une corde et les remonter.

Chassant ces pensées macabres de son esprit, Lyra attaqua son déjeuner, mais l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous et ce fut Leona qui termina ses haricots avec enthousiasme. Lyra attaqua donc sa crème brûlée avec l'espoir qu'elle passe, mais là encore elle ne parvint pas à la terminer. Elle se força quand même, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans le ventre, et elle savait parfaitement ce que c'etait : l'angoisse. L'angoisse de retourner au Dortoir ce soir, là où elle avait frôlé la mort, et de reprendre son Initiation le lendemain, face à un Eric impassible et enclin à la correction au moindre écart de sa part.

De plus, le lendemain lundi, le groupe allait connaître leur position personnelle dans le classement de la semaine, et Lyra savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas dans les premiers à cause de ses blessures. Elle avait donc foiré l'épreuve des Tests Physiques, même si Eric lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait pire qu'elle, ce dont elle doutait.

L'après-midi, par contre, le groupe de Natifs allait rejoindre les Transferts, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et passer la semaine à s'entraîner avec eux pour ensuite conclure avec le second test qui concernait l'Affection.

Lyra ne voyait pas de raison à ce qu'une chose aussi banale fasse partie de l'Initiation des jeunes Audacieux. Avoir de l'affect pour son compagnon de galère, d'accord, tout le monde en possédait un peu, mais pourquoi en faire un test d'Initiation, mystère !

— Bon, t'as quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lyra sursauta et regarda Leona comme si elle se souvenait de sa présence.

— Rien, soupira-t-elle. Le stress, je pense.  
— Parce que tu reviens avec nous ce soir ? N'importe quoi, répondit Leona. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, non plus...

Lyra haussa les sourcils d'un air évident puis termina son pot de dessert, le posa dans sa boîte vide et soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos en travers de la passerelle. Au-dessus d'elle, un large toit de verre permettait d'y voir clair la journée alors que la Fosse se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres sous terre. Au bout du toit en rectangle, il y avait une tour avec les bureaux administratifs.

Lyra soupira et Leona lui coula un regard, sa cuillère de dessert dans la bouche.

— Tu penses encore à ton agression ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Parfois. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est jeté sur moi, cet idiot, répondit Lyra. Et puis, je me dis qu'il a été puni pour ça et que je suis tranquille.  
— Ouais jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
— La prochaine fois ? T'es super rassurante, dis donc !

Leona roula des yeux et Lyra se rassit.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, dit-elle. Ni pour l'affaire du dortoir, ni pour l'affaire des escaliers.

Leona plissa un œil puis secoua la tête.

— Comment tu peux en être sûre ? demanda-t-elle. Tu t'es rebellée contre notre Instructeur dès le premier jour et ensuite, on a vraiment eu l'impression qu'il y avait du favoritisme dans l'air, je t'assure ! Si tu savais comment les autres ont parlé de toi pendant que tu te reposais chez toi tranquille !

Lyra serra les mâchoires.

— N'importe quoi, répondit-elle. Tu dis des conneries, c'est juste des délires de gamines qui pensent qu'Eric pourrait avoir un faible pour moi parce qu'il a demandé à Max de me dispenser de la première semaine de l'Initiation. Sauf que, scoop ! j'avais une épaule en vrac, un poignet foulé et la mâchoire toute bleue. Et avec ça, de l'aspirine dans le sang pour assommer un cheval.

Leona grimaça et entreprit de rassembler son déjeuner pour éviter le combat. Elle se leva ensuite et Lyra lui indiqua qu'elle allait rester seule un moment pour digérer et se faire à l'idée de devoir retourner au dortoir. Sans un mot, Leona s'en va et Lyra soupira.

— Alors comme ça, je suis un connard, un sadique et un pervers ?

Lyra bondit de frayeur et son genou cogna durement contre le barreau de la rambarde en fer qui sonna comme un gong. Elle jura et se frotta le genou en grimaçant.

— On ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? répondit la jeune fille, mauvaise.  
— J'avais envie d'espionner un peu... et j'ai bien fait.

Eric s'approcha alors de la rambarde, se pencha par-dessus pour regarder l'eau puis s'y adossa et noua ses mains sur son estomac. En silence, Lyra se releva et secoua sa jambe pour faire passer la douleur. Elle souffla par le nez et récupéra son repas.

— À demain, lâcha-t-elle en passant devant l'Instructeur.  
— Pas si vite.

Il lui saisit le coude et Lyra pivota vers lu.

— J'ai entendu l'insinuation de Leona, dit-il en la lâchant. Sache que je suis ton Instructeur pour encore deux semaines, ensuite, j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu es une petite punaise qui a besoin d'être matée et je vais me faire un plaisir de faire de toi une Audacieuse comme tu devrais l'être, obéissante et respectueuse de ses aînés.

Lyra lâcha de l'air, surprise.

— Oh, parce que toi, tu es un mec aux manières irréprochables, peut-être ? siffla-t-elle. Tu t'en es pris à moi parce que je t'ai tenu tête ! Tu as failli me tuer, tu as oublié, peut-être ?

Eric devint soudain tout rouge et il saisit la jeune fille à la gorge. Elle laissa échapper un couinement de surprise en sentant la rambarde de fer s'enfoncer dans ses reins.

— Redis ça encore une fois et le prochain corps qu'on découvrira, ce sera le tien ! siffla le jeune homme en pointant le gouffre du doigt.

Lyra avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. Elle rouvrit ensuite les paupières et décocha une gifle au garçon devant elle en le repoussant vivement. Il esquiva adroitement le coup de genou qui suivit et la lâcha en reculant, surpris.

— T'aurais vraiment besoin qu'un mec te mate ! grogna-t-il. Si tu veux trouver un mari, tu vas devoir apprendre à obéir, à commencer par moi !

Quand Eric leva la main pour gifler Lyra, celle-ci se redressa, insolente, et le fixa du regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et il le savait. Soudain, il ferma le poing et serra les mâchoires.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Lyra. Vas-y, défoule-toi, t'attends que ça !

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le provoquer, Lyra le savait. Eric avait des problèmes avec la gestion de sa colère, tout le monde le savait, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ça l'amusait de le voir ainsi, prêt à exploser, prêt à la corriger, tout en hésitant en évaluant les retombées qu'il aurait de ses actes.

Lyra soupira alors lassée, et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Me sauver la vie ne t'autorise pas à me traiter comme une moins que rien, lui souffla-t-elle. Je suis une Audacieuse, et j'entends bien le rester, que tu m'aimes ou pas.

Elle passa ensuite sous le bras toujours levé et s'éloigna, la nuque raide. Une fois le coin du couloir passé, elle se mit à courir et contourna la Fosse via les tunnels. Quand elle ressortit à l'air libre, en bas de la Fosse, Eric était toujours planté sur la coursive. Apparemment, le fait qu'elle l'ait à nouveau défié et qu'il n'ait pas été capable de réagir l'avait perturbé.

Lyra savait que ça n'avait pas été très judicieux comme comportement. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur ce gars, et il avait une vilaine réputation avec les filles. Réputation qu'il avait emportée avec lui en quittant les Érudits, apparemment.

Plus inquiète que jamais, Lyra décida d'aller se cacher dans le dortoir. Roulée en boule sur son lit, elle y passa tout l'après-midi et personne ne vient la chercher ou tenter de la déloger.

.

À dix-neuf heures, Lyra décida de sortir de sa cachette pour aller dîner. Elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était avec les Novices Natifs, et si certains furent surpris de la revoir, les autres lui demandèrent aussitôt des nouvelles et commentèrent avec véhémence l'acte si déshonorant qu'avait tenté ce garçon en essayant d'étrangler Lyra alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. L'acte avait été mis sur le compte du stress, mais beaucoup n'y croyaient pas et pensaient que le garçon avait écopé d'une peine trop dure. Néanmoins, la santé de Lyra resta au premier plan durant tout le repas.

— Heureusement que Quatre et Eric sont arrivés au même moment, n'empêche, commenta une fille. Personne ne pouvait faire lâcher prise à cet enragé !  
— Tu as des séquelles ? demanda un garçon.  
— Non, j'ai juste eu la voix enrouée et un peu de mal à avaler après, mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Elle allait pour ajouter qu'elle faisait encore de temps en temps des rêves bizarres, mais elle esquissa un sourire avec le sentiment d'être revenue au premier jour de l'Initiation, quand elle ne connaissait personne, ou presque.

À la fin du repas, le groupe se dispersa. Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure le dimanche soir. À vingt-deux heures, les lampes s'éteignaient et tous devaient être couchés, mais c'était rarement le cas, selon les paroles de chacun, la soirée continuant au-delà de minuit, souvent, à la lueur des lampes torche.

Profitant du calme des couloirs pour essayer de décompresser et de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la dernière du classement, les pas de Lyra la conduisirent vers une sorte d'esplanade de pierre entourée d'une rambarde rouillée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y être. Quelque chose la poussa cependant à s'y aventurer quand même et, prudemment, elle regarda autour d'elle, découvrant un endroit tout nouveau pour elle.

Il n'y avait personne sur le balcon et, ne désirant pas tenter le diable plus longtemps, elle allait repartir quand un coup sourd lui fit dresser l'oreille. Pensant à quelqu'un de perdu, comme elle, elle se dirigea, en longeant le mur, vers la source du bruit. Un autre coup sourd la fit sursauter, plus proche et quand elle arriva au coin d'un couloir, elle glissa un œil de l'autre côté et déglutit difficilement. Deux Audacieux étaient en train de régler son compte à un troisième qui était adossé au mur, courbé en deux. L'un des deux autres lui décocha soudain un coup de poing dans le ventre et la victime tomba sur les genoux en gémissant. Le second Audacieux lui colle alors un coup de pied dans les côtes et Lyra laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Les deux agresseurs se figèrent aussitôt et se regardèrent avant de s'enfuir en courant, abandonnant leur victime étendue au sol.

Laissant passer quelques secondes, Lyra observa l'homme étalé sur le sol. Soudain, il gémit et se tourna sur le dos en toussant. Lyra regarda autour d'elle puis s'approcha prudemment.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Je vais chercher quelqu'un...  
— Lyra... ?

Le garçon toussa et Lyra fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui.

— Eric ? s'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

Elle tira alors de sa poche une petite lampe de poche qu'elle je coince entre ses genoux serrés. Le halo jaunâtre éclaira alors le visage de son Instructeur, ensanglanté et tuméfié.

— La vache, t'as fait quoi pour prendre cher comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
— T'occupe pas, aide-moi à me relever, ça va aller... répondit le jeune homme.

Lyra hésita, elle avait vu ces deux gars le bourrer de coups de poings et de pieds. Il avait peut-être des côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

— T'es dans un sale état... commenta-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas bouger, je vais aller chercher des adultes et...

Eric lui agrippa soudain le poignet et Lyra lui fit lâcher prise. Elle lui laissa la lampe de poche et fila ensuite vers les parties communes. Elle accosta le premier homme qui passa et lui expliqua qu'elle j'ai trouvé Eric en piteux état dans un couloir, ayant été battu. L'homme regarda ses amis avec qui il discutait et ils finirent par suivre la jeune femme.


	7. Chapter 7

Les côtes très douloureuses, Eric n'avait jamais été aussi mal, même quand il se battait avec des camarades, au collège. À chaque respiration, c'était comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard entre les côtes. Il avait mal au visage aussi. L'infirmière lui avait dit que son piercing à l'arcade avait été arraché dans la bagarre, et le jeune homme l'avait regretté, car c'était le tout premier qu'il avait fait en arrivant chez les Audacieux, après son Initiation...

Le jeune homme fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux et s'étouffa de douleur. Il s'adossa à ses oreillers en gémissant et entendit alors des pas.

— Il est là-bas, mais ne l'embêtez pas, d'accord ? dit une femme.

Rouvrant les yeux, Eric reconnut Inès et Raina, ses deux amies d'enfance. Elles approchèrent de mon lit et le regardèrent avec pitié.

— Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Inès. Il t'a bien amoché... Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ?

Sa voix chantante était un bonbon pour les oreilles. Raina posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Eric épaule et il la regarda. Elle montra quelque chose du menton et le jeune homme tourna la tête et avisa Lyra, reconnaissable avec ses cheveux rouges.

— C'est elle qui t'a trouvé à ce qu'on dit ? lâcha alors Inès en relevant le menton d'un air hautain. C'est une Novice, n'est-ce pas ?

Eric hocha la tête et fit signe à Lyra de s'approcher. Elle fit quelques pas timides et s'arrêta près du lit, à quelques pas d'Inès et Raina, plutôt impressionnée par leurs piercings, leurs tatouages et leur apparence générale qui ne donnait pas envie de leur adresser la parole.

— Merci, dit alors Raina à Lyra. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas été retrouvé à temps...  
— Je me suis retrouvée là-bas par hasard, répondit Lyra. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, normalement, mais quelque chose m'a attirée là-bas et j'ai entendu des bruits, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui se faisait taper dessus et... voilà.  
— La curiosité est un bon point chez les Audacieux, dit Raina en souriant.

Inès et Raina étaient en totale opposition côté caractère. Inès était hautaine et considérait tout le monde, y compris Eric et Raina, comme une sorte de sous-humain indigne de son regard, mais elle pouvait aussi être affectueuse et douce quand elle le voulait bien. Son ascendance Érudite était plus que présente malgré son apparence Audacieux.

Raina, elle, semblait plus accessible, plus compréhensive, mais elle parlait parfois aux gens comme s'ils étaient attardés... D'origine Érudite, elle aussi, elle aurait dû aller chez les Altruistes en second choix et Eric s'amusait souvent à la taquiner avec ça.

— Allez, laissez-le se reposer maintenant.

Inès et Raina regardèrent l'infirmière puis opinèrent. La femme observa ensuite Lyra puis hocha la tête et se détourna. Sans un mot, Inès et Raina s'en allèrent après avoir embrassé Eric sur le front, comme l'auraient fait des grandes sœurs, et Lyra put enfin s'approcher, soudain moins intimidée. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et glissa sa main dans celle d'Eric, sans réfléchir. Il serra les doigts.

— On est quittes ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Tu n'es pas à l'origine de ce tabassage...

Elle grimaça.

— J'ai peur que si...

Eric blêmit et tenta de me redresser, mais la jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre et il soupira en s'adossant à ses coussins.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es vengée de ce que je t'ai fait, si ? demanda-t-il, les côtes lancinantes, peinant à respirer. Je t'aurais reconnu si...

Lyra secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle expliqua alors qu'elle avait tout dit à Leona, sa meilleure amie, que l'incident avait été bien trop lourd pour elle seule.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Eric, les sourcils froncés.  
— Maintenant, je le sais, et je pense que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça, répondit Lyra. Je crois qu'elle a demandé à deux brutes de te régler ton compte parce que tu maltraites tes élèves et qu'à ses yeux, une telle injustice, c'est inacceptable.  
— Tu te rends compte que Leona peut être renvoyée pour ça ? dit Eric, choqué.  
— Personne ne le saura. Tu as été tabassé parce que tu le mérites, c'est tout. Ça sera la version officielle, lâcha Lyra. Comme les escaliers.

Eric ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma en hochant la tête.

— Ok, j'admets que je suis loin d'être un tendre, mais je ne suis pas bien certain de _mériter_ d'être roué de coups... dit-il.  
— Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir mérité qu'on me balance dans les graviers et qu'on me démonté l'épaule et le poignet, rétorqua Lyra, les sourcils froncés.

Éric ne répondit rien et la jeune femme soupira.

— Écoute, dit-elle alors. On est partis du mauvais pied, toi et moi, je crois bien...  
— Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué... grinça Eric en retour. Mais comme tu dis, on est quitte maintenant, non ? Donc, on n'a plus rien à se dire... _Novice_.

Elle serra les mâchoires et sa main dans la mienne se crispa légèrement. Elle la retira ensuite et agrippa le bord du matelas.

— Je ne t'ai jamais caché ce que je pense de toi, dit-elle alors. Tu es un petit con, doublé d'un sadique et d'un pervers. Tu n'as pas hésité à m'envoyer voler, me déboîtant l'épaule au passage avant de me menacer de m'envoyer par-dessus le muret, à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol simplement que je t'ai tenu tête. Un mec sain d'esprit ne ferait jamais ça à une fille, à qui que ce soit, du reste. À moins que la personne ne soit aussi cinglée que lui, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je suis une Audacieuse, j'ai du caractère et tu as dû t'en rendre compte, mais normalement, je suis quelqu'un de tranquille...  
— Alors, il n'y a que face à moi que tu es un sale petit poison ? demanda Eric, un peu étonné. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te remarque ? C'est fait. Tu veux... quelque chose de moi ?

Elle se mordit la joue et renversa sa tête en arrière en regardant le plafond avant de soupirer.

— Je ne serais pas capable de supporter une relation avec un mec comme toi, lâcha-t-elle. Tu as des problèmes de colère et j'ai peur des gens qui s'emportent facilement. Ouais, j'ai peur de toi, en fait, alors j'essaie de ne pas le montrer en jouant les bravaches, mais je ne suis pas comme ça normalement.

Eric ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de détourner la tête, dépité.

— Je me disais aussi... dit-il.

Elle grimaça un sourire en haussant les épaules, et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle les frotta sur son pantalon un instant puis se leva et me tourna le dos un moment.

— Je vais régler ça avec Leona, dit-elle. N'en parle pas à Max, s'il te plait.  
— Demain, vous serez avec Quatre, répondit Eric. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être là le reste de la semaine, et je vous observerai. Si j'estime que la situation ne se règle pas, Max sera mis au courant, quoi que tu en dises.

Lyra pivota et le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

— Ma mère croit que tu m'intéresses, parce qu'elle m'a vue dimanche matin, dit-elle alors. Mais elle ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais.

Eric haussa un sourcil, étonné du changement de sujet, puis il secoua la tête et la jeune fille s'en alla. Pas qu'elle l'attirait, même si elle était jolie, mais il ne devait pas mélanger le travail et le plaisir, et pour le moment, Lyra était son élève, une Novice, qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de faire souffrir durant les deux prochaines semaines.

Lyra ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle revoyait sans cesse Eric allongé sur le sol, amoché, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Leona s'était mêlée de ses affaires ? Si elle avait tenu sa langue, si elle n'avait pas cherché à régler l'injustice, Eric ne serait pas à l'infirmerie, et elle, Lyra, ne serait pas terrifiée par l'issue de toute cette histoire. Car avec ce bazar, elle risquait d'être mise à la porte si jamais quelqu'un faisait le lien entre Eric, son séjour à l'infirmerie et Lyra avec son épaule blessée, et leur altercation du premier jour de l'Initiation.

Tournant la tête, elle observa Leona dormir. Elle devait être contente d'elle. La rumeur comme quoi Eric s'était fait tabasser s'était répandue dans l'enceinte comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça.

Lyra avait envie de la détester, mais en même temps, si elle s'en prenait à elle pour défendre Eric, Leona allait croire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, ce qui n'était pas du tout la vérité, loin de là, même. Comme elle l'avait dit à Eric, Lyra ne se sentait pas assez forte pour gérer une relation avec un garçon qui s'emballait au moindre pet de travers...

Incapable de s'endormir, la jeune fille quitta le dortoir avant l'heure du lever, habillée et fit un saut au Réfectoire. Diane, l'une des Cuisinières avec Marco, lui servit un grand pot de café au lait avec une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat de la veille dans une petite boîte. Lyra la remercia d'un sourire et quitta la vaste pièce en sirotant son café, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et elle soupira, prête à faire demi-tour. Elle découvrit alors Quatre qui venait en sens inverse et jura entre ses dents.

— Instructeur... le salua-t-elle.  
— Appelle-moi Quatre, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il est tôt. Tu viens voir Eric ?  
— Non, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là... répondit la Novice en haussant les épaules.  
— Je vois. Oh, du gâteau au chocolat...  
— Ah non, c'est le mien !

Lyra lui tira langue en protégeant son dessert et Quatre rigola. Il poussa ensuite la porte de l'infirmerie et l'invita à entrer d'un coup de tête. Lyra refusa silencieusement, non, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, non... La porte se referma dans son dos.

_Et merde !_ songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Il est réveillé ? demanda alors Quatre.

L'infirmière hocha la tête depuis son bureau. Quatre jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Lyra qui soupira en le suivant jusqu'au lit d'Eric. Ils le trouvèrent assis contre des oreillers, torse nu, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner posé sur une table au-dessus du lit.

Lyra détourna les yeux en sentant ses joues s'échauffer légèrement. Elle plongea dans son café pour tromper sa gêne et Quatre s'approcha du lit. Il serra la main d'Eric puis se posa sur une chaise et se frotta le visage.

— On va organiser un jeu dans la ville, dit-il alors. Pour le Test d'Affection.  
— Pas sûr que Max soit d'accord. C'est dangereux en ce moment.  
— Je lui en parlerai, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Quatre. Je pense que c'est un bon moyen pour les obliger à s'entraider, à se soutenir. T'en pense quoi, toi ?

Un silence s'ensuivit et Lyra, comprenant que Quatre s'était adressé à elle, s'étouffa dans son café et les regarda tous les deux.

— Pardon ? crossa-t-elle.

Quatre posa une main sur son genou, coude relevé, à moitié tourné vers elle.

— Je te demande ce que tu penses d'un jeu par équipe pour passer le test de l'Affection ? répéta-t-il.  
— Je... Je n'en sais rien, je suis qu'une Novice, ce n'est pas moi qui...

Quatre soupira. Lyra décida alors de mettre les voiles, mais elle resta dans le couloir, assise contre le mur frais, pour finir son café et son gâteau en silence.

.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula avant que Quatre ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Lyra le vit la chercher et quand il la repéra, il s'approcha d'elle, un peu grimaçant.

— Il veut te voir, dit-il. Sois à huit heures dans ma salle d'entraînement, je ne tolèrerai pas de retard.

Lyra hocha la tête en silence puis entra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha du lit. Eric avait repoussé son plateau et avalait des médicaments que l'infirmière lui tendait, debout près de lui. Quand elle s'éloigna, l'Instructeur observa Lyra, plantée au pied du lit.

— Tu es bien matinale... Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, dit-il en s'adossant contre ses coussins en grimaçant.

Son ton était acerbe et Lyra resta silencieuse. Elle finit par hocher la tête en soupirant par le nez. Les mains dans les poches, elle s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, mais il finit par claquer des doigts et elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

— J'ai l'impression que tu es mal à l'aise... dit-il.

Lyra serra les mâchoires.

— Ouais, lâcha-t-elle alors. Je suis mal à l'aise parce que je ne sais jamais si quand tu parles tu vas te foutre de ma gueule ou pas.

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

— Je vois... Tu es loin du compte me concernant, répondit-il. Je suis ami avec Inès et Raina depuis que nous avons trois ans. Si je n'ouvrais la bouche que pour me foutre de leur gueule, tu crois qu'elles m'auraient suivi chez les Audacieux ?

Lyra secoua la tête en serrant les lèvres.

— Écoute, dit-il alors. Je t'ai fait peur, j'en suis conscient, je t'ai frappée, malmenée, engueulée, rabaissée, tout ce que tu veux, et tout ça en moins d'une semaine et je n'aurais sans doute pas dû. Mais je suis Instructeur, _ton_ Instructeur et je n'ai pas à copiner avec les Novices. Tu as engagé les hostilités en te rebellant contre moi dès le premier jour, j'ai voulu t'en faire passer l'envie, mais les choses ont dégénéré et on en est là maintenant. Je doute qu'un jour, toi et moi, on puisse s'entendre, et pour le moment, tu es Novice, je suis Instructeur, c'est tout.

Lyra serra les mâchoires et inspira profondément. Elle leva alors les yeux sur lui et il haussa un sourcil, lui posant une question silencieuse.

— Je ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu as dit, répondit Lyra en passant ses mains sous ses yeux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, en fait... Non, si, je sais pourquoi.  
— Ah oui ? Dis-moi un peu...  
— Laisse tomber, répondit la jeune fille en reniflant. Je sais que tu es mon Instructeur, je sais qu'on a très mal commencé, je sais tout ça, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux le faire croire à tout le monde, que tu as une carapace, que tu te protèges de quelque chose, et ça, ça me...

Elle serra le poing, soupira et ajouta :

— Je suis paumée, je ne sais plus à qui je peux parler, qui va me trahir, qui va rester fidèle ! Ma meilleure amie m'a trahie, elle pensait peut-être bien faire, mais alors que je lui avais confié mon secret, elle a tout compris de travers ! Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir corrigée, je le méritais, et même si tu t'es fait taper dessus en retour, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon, même si c'est à des lieues de ce que je voulais.

Lyra se tut et secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue jusqu'ici ce matin, dit-elle alors. Tu es le pire mec qui existe dans cette ville, tu n'as aucune considération pour les autres, tu es un Érudit...  
— Ancien, coupa Eric, les sourcils froncés.  
— Tu as été élevé pour snober les autres, et malgré tes tatouages et tout le bazar, tu resteras un mec imbu de sa personne pour qui les autres ne sont que sous-merdes, acheva Lyra.  
— Eh ben. J'ignorais qu'un si petit corps pouvait véhiculer autant de hargne... commenta alors Eric.

Lyra le regarda avec surprise. Il sourit et elle enragea aussitôt en bondissant sur ses pieds.

— Voilà ! C'est pour ça aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne prends rien au sérieux, tout est bon à la plaisanterie, au sadisme, à la perversion avec toi !  
— Hé, hé ! On se calme sur les insultes, ok ?

Eric se redressa et lui saisit le poignet. Lyra lui jeta un regard avant de détourner la tête. Il la ramena vers lui et elle se laissa tomber au bord du lit. Elle se pinça ensuite le nez pour refouler ses larmes et exhala une longue seconde. La main d'Eric sur son poignet se relâcha et elle se tourna vers lui pour constater que son expression avait changé. Il semblait l'observer, l'air sérieux, et ils se toisèrent un moment. Lyra s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de rire d'une seconde à l'autre, mais non, il serra les mâchoires puis souffla et hocha la tête.

— Tu veux quoi de moi ? demande-t-il alors. Tu es là, alors tu veux quoi ?

Lyra avala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu as des sautes de colère, dit-elle alors. Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant, tu viens de chez les Érudits, on ne peut pas être aussi sadique et pervers chez eux ! Con, à la limite, ça doit être génétique, mais pas...  
— Ne les insulte pas, tu veux ?

Lyra haussa un sourcil et s'excusa en silence. Malgré l'adage qui disait la Faction avant les liens du sang, beaucoup de Transferts ne supportaient pas que quelqu'un dise du mal de leur ancienne Faction. Lyra baissa le nez.

— Tu veux m'aider à gérer ma colère, c'est ça ? demanda alors Eric. Tu vas avoir du boulot.  
— Je m'en doute bien, mais... Non, ce n'est pas de la pitié, je n'ai pas pitié des gens, ils ont mérité ce qui leur arrive, mais avec toi, il y a autre chose, tu as une colère en toi, quelque chose qui te pousse à exploser et à faire du mal aux gens, même sans t'en rendre compte.  
— Et tu voudrais savoir quoi ? Je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas amis, Lyra, je n'ai rien à te dire sur ma vie privée.  
— Oui, oui, Instructeur, Novice, blablabla, répondit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux. Mets un peu ça de côté deux secondes, tu veux ? T'as que deux ans de plus que moi, pas trente, je ne m'expose pas à je ne sais quoi de pénal en me rapprochant de toi, si ?

Eric resta silencieuse un moment.

— Pas que je sache... souffla-t-il alors, pensif. Pari tenu, lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Lyra referma la bouche comme elle s'apprêtait à parler et elle regarda Eric avec surprise.

— Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle.  
— Si j'arrive à faire de toi une Audacieuse, je te laisserai m'aider à gérer ma colère, mais va falloir te battre et apprendre à fermer ta gueule.

Lyra le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre.

— Tu... ? hésita-t-elle.  
— Je suis sérieux, oui. J'ai un sale caractère, ça c'est de naissance, mais depuis que je suis chez les Audacieux, j'ai tendance à m'emballer un peu trop rapidement et je ne compte plus les nez cassés et les dents délogées depuis deux ans. Quatre peut en témoigner, il a fait les frais de mes emportements plus d'une fois.

— Tu comptes aussi les épaules déboîtées dans ton palmarès ? grinça Lyra.  
— Touché... répondit Eric en détournant la tête.

Lyra souffla alors brièvement par le nez et glissa ses doigts dans sa main. Il la regarda et serra ses doigts. Ses phalanges étaient écorchées d'avoir tenté de se défendre, la veille. Lyra passa son pouce près des blessures.

— Il est huit heures, mon petit, intervient soudain l'Infirmière. Ton Instructeur va t'attendre.  
— Il est là, répondit Lyra avec un mince sourire. Mais vous avez raison. Je vais y aller.

La femme opina et Lyra quitta le lit puis se tourna vers Eric qui inclina le menton.

— Ne le cherche pas, dit-il alors. Quatre est un ancien Altruiste, mais il sait où sont les limites.  
— Tant qu'il ne cherche pas à s'en prendre à moi, sa descendance ne craint rien, rétorqua Lyra.

Eric haussa un sourcil puis Lyra quitta ensuite l'Infirmerie, beaucoup plus sereine que ces derniers jours et arriva à la salle d'entraînement au moment où Quatre allait fermer les portes.

— Juste à temps, dit-il. Tu sors de l'infirmerie seulement maintenant ?  
— Oui...  
— Bon, on en parlera après les cours. File.

Sans trop savoir ce que Quatre voulait discuter avec elle, Lyra alla rejoindre le groupe de Natifs qui se tenait bien à l'écart des Transferts, mais quand Leona lui sourit en guise de bonjour, Lyra lui lança un regard noir et l'autre se détourna aussitôt la tête en rangeant son sourire. Un garçon près d'elle lui chuchota alors quelque chose et Leona haussa les épaules.

Le classement de la première semaine n'était pas si monstrueux que ça, finalement. Pour Lyra du moins. Comme elle avait été absente pour des raisons médicales reconnues par Max et le centre de soins, pendant quatre jours sur les cinq de cette première semaine d'Initiation, Max avait exceptionnellement gelé son classement, si bien que la jeune fille se retrouvait juste au-dessus de la ligne rouge. Leona est juste au-dessus d'elle, et en dessous, quatre garçons se trouvaient et n'étaient déjà plu présents dans la salle.

Chez les Transferts, deux filles et deux garçons furent exclus, eux aussi absent de leur groupe. Il ne restait donc plus que vingt Natifs et seize Transferts encore en course. À la fin de la seconde semaine d'Initiation, huit autres allaient encore partir, ne laissant que vingt-huit Novices puisque les groupes allaient être rassemblés à partir de maintenant. À la fin de la troisième et ultime semaine, huit autres allaient encore être éliminés et les vingt Novices qui auraient réussi à sauver leur peau deviendront de vrais Audacieux à condition de survivre au Paysage des Peurs.

Lyra secoua la tête ne regardant le tableau. Elle estimait estime que les Natifs ne devraient pas avoir à se mesurer à des Transferts, que les Initiations étaient une bonne chose, mais qu'elles ne devaient pas déboucher sur l'expulsion de la Faction, que c'était injuste. Cependant, être un Audacieux était compliqué, il fallait avoir des nerfs solides, du cran et un cœur bien accroché, et ça, pas tout le monde ne l'avait, et ça ne s'apprenait que difficilement, malheureusement.


	8. Chapter 8

Quatre était pensif. Lyra. Eric lui en avait parlé. Il la connaissait presque aussi bien que lui rien qu'en l'écoutant parler. Elle l'intriguait, mais en même temps, elle l'agaçait au plus haut point, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, car être dans le collimateur d'Eric était très dangereux.

Observant les Novices Natifs, Quatre repéra la fille en question discuter avec eux. Il venait d'annoncer qu'ils allaient mettre en place un jeu pour tester leur capacité à s'entraider dans les situations difficiles. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose était mise en place lors d'une Initiation, et si cela fonctionnait, Quatre avait bien envie de la proposer pour les prochaines Initiations.

L'année passée, ils leur avaient fait passer un simple test écrit où des questions parfois tordues avaient été rédigées. Chaque réponse correcte ou le plus censé possible rapportait un point. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'échecs chez les Natifs avec ce test, mais les Sincères et les Altruistes, eux, les avaient réussis haut la main...

Pendant que les Novices discutaient entre eux, Quatre observait les jeunes Natifs. En tant que Transfert, il ne connaissait pas bien les enfants des Audacieux, de visage, peut-être, certains lui étaient familiers, mais il pensait mieux reconnaître leurs parents. Les uns après les autres, il évalua donc mentalement leurs capacités afin de pouvoir les proposer à un poste une fois qu'ils seront admis comme Audacieux. Il trouvait d'ailleurs le système d'élimination totalement injuste, car si le Test avait dit que tu serais mieux chez les Audacieux, alors il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, tu y allais, tu t'entraînais et tu devenais l'un des leurs. Pourquoi éliminer les plus faibles ? Même quelqu'un de chétif pouvait servir...

Quand son regard tomba sur Lyra, Quatre nota qu'elle était plutôt petite, un mètre soixante, environ, et mince. Il vit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose des atouts qui faisaient d'elle une jeune fille de son âge... Malgré une solide grande-gueule et une force physique non négligeable, elle restait une enfant, physiquement parlant, et sa copine Leona n'avait rien à lui envier.

Eric avait décrit Lyra comme un petit poison sur jambes. Quand il lui avait raconté qu'elle l'avait giflé le premier jour quand il avait annoncé que les règles avaient changé, Quatre avait explosé de rire et s'était attiré les foudres de son ami. De là était partie leur inimitié, du moins celle d'Eric car Quatre n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter de tout ça avec cette fille. Il pensait cependant profiter de la convalescence d'Eric pour le faire et en apprendre plus sur celle qui semblait tant obséder le macho de leur promotion.

.

Quatre laissa son groupe discuter entre eux durant une bonne partie de la matinée avant de les rassembler en leur demandant s'ils avaient trouvé une idée qui pourrait faire office de Test d'Affection. Certains proposèrent des combats armés, un peu comme une simulation de jeu de guerre, tandis que d'autres présentèrent plutôt un parcours du combattant avec l'élimination à la clef.

Quatre écouta tout le monde et sembla bien plus emballé par la seconde idée. Être un Audacieux c'était avant tout pouvoir courir, sauter et grimper partout afin d'atteindre les zones où les autres ne pouvaient accéder. Les Audacieux étaient la Police de la ville, ils devaient donc être réactifs et ne pas avoir peur de sauter le gouffre entre deux immeubles ou prendre le train en marche.

Quatre valida donc le parcours du combattant et annonça aux Novices qu'il aurait lieu dans la semaine, le temps de trouver le lieu adéquat et de tout mettre en place. Et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible et de temps, et il décida de donner leur journée à ses élèves. Il se rendit ensuite chez Max et lui exposa le projet.

À sa grande surprise, le Leader accepta l'idée du jeu en guise de second Test, et fut très emballé par le parcours du combattant. Il donna carte blanche à Quatre pour mettre tout ça en place en lui demandant que ce soit réalisé avant la fin de la semaine afin de ne pas perturber le reste de l'Initiation.

Quatre s'en donna donc à cœur joie et recruta tous ceux qui avaient les capacités pour l'aider à installer des épreuves diverses et variés, pas insurmontables, mais suffisamment compliquées pour tester toutes les capacités des Novices. Ils se retrouvèrent à la fin de la journée à plus de trente Audacieux et certains décidèrent de partir dès maintenant dans la partie inhabitée de la ville en ruines afin de repérer les immeubles les plus sûrs pour mettre les épreuves en place.

.

À l'aide des caméras de surveillance qui étaient disséminées dans toute la ville, Max observait la mise en place du jeu proposé par Quatre. C'était une très bonne idée pour tester en profondeur les capacités des Novices, qu'elles soient physiques, intellectuelles ou psychologiques, en les obligeant à affronter leurs propres capacités.

L'année passée, le test écrit avait donné des résultats très médiocres et les Audacieux avaient quasiment tous échoué. Quatre avait donc carte blanche pour installer son jeu sur autant de superficie qu'il le désirait. Les ruines de la ville étant bien plus étendues que la zone habitée, c'était un jeu d'enfant de trouver des endroits à escalader, où il fallait ramper, sauter... De quoi tester les Novices sur tous les aspects.

Max était ravi. Il ne doutait pas que Quatre irait loin chez les Audacieux malgré sa Faction de naissance. Avec Eric, il leur avait déjà annoncé qu'ils étaient dans les petits papiers des autres Leaders Audacieux afin de les remplacer le moment venu. Les deux autres Leaders avec Max commençaient en effet à vieillir, ainsi que lui-même, alors que chaque année la Faction accueillait de plus en plus de jeunes... Ils devaient donc se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils allaient devoir céder leur place un jour ou l'autre et renouveler la tête de file afin d'apporter des idées fraîches pour faire évoluer la Faction.

En repensant à ses futurs successeurs, Max songea à Eric. Il ferait un bon Leader malgré sa grande gueule et sa propension à s'emporter trop rapidement. L'image de Lyra lui sauta alors à l'esprit et pendant une seconde, il se demanda si cette fille, qu'il pensait bien sous tous rapports, pourrait être d'un bénéfice quelconque à Eric.

Fille d'Albert, le Gardien-Chef de la Clôture, la jeune fille semblait solide et n'avait pas hésité à remettre son Instructeur à sa place dès le premier jour en montrant clairement son désaccord avec ses paroles. Cela lui avait valu une haine viscérale de la part d'Eric, car selon lui, elle serait rebelle, poison, peste, et autres surnoms affectueux... Mais il n'y avait pas de Faction pour ce genre de personnes.

Se détournant des écrans, Max décida d'aller rendre visite à Eric à l'Infirmerie. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il avait été passé à tabac par deux audacieux et Max comptait bien les retrouver et les punir en conséquence.

.

— Leader...

Max fut étonné qu'Eric le nomme par son titre. C'était rare quand quelqu'un l'appelait de cette manière, surtout ceux qui travaillaient pour lui.

— Comment ça va ? demanda l'homme en s'approchant du lit. Ils ne t'ont pas raté.

Eric grimaça. Max le connaissait depuis deux ans, depuis son arrivée chez les Audacieux, et il s'était très bien intégré à sa nouvelle Faction, d'où le fait qu'il soit Instructeur pour les nouveaux Novices. Quatre aussi avait réussi à creuser son trou, poussé par l'envie de s'éloigner des Altruistes et de détacher cette image lisse et propre que les gens avaient de lui.

— Tu peux me décrire ceux qui t'ont fait ça ? demanda soudain Max.

Eric secoua la tête. Allongé contre des coussins, il avait le torse bandé, une arcade explosée et la lève fendue.

— Ils me sont tombés dessus après que je sois sorti du réfectoire, vers vingt heures, expliqua-t-il. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils sont plus grands que moi, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile vu que les Audacieux sont tous des géants.

Max pinça la bouche. Eric mesurait environ un mètre soixante-dix, peut-être soixante-quinze, ce qui était une taille correcte pour un garçon de son âge, mais si ses agresseurs étaient effectivement plus grands que lui, cela réduisait du coup déjà un peu le champ de recherches, car des Audacieux géants, en fin de compte, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

— Bon, repose-toi, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux entendre dans les couloirs, dit alors Max, les mains posées sur le pied du lit. Tu penses être remis pour la semaine prochaine ?  
— J'ai deux côtes fêlées et des bleus, c'est tout, ça fait juste mal quand je respire, répondit Eric en hochant la tête. Si je ne fais pas d'excès cette semaine, cela devrait aller. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester couché jusqu'à lundi, pas question.  
— Fais comme tu peux, ce n'est pas pressé, Quatre s'occupera de tes Novices et si vraiment, j'irais lui donner un coup de main, répondit Max.

Eric hocha la tête, mais Max vit bien que rester ici l'agaçait. C'était tout à fait normal, les Audacieux détestaient rester sans bouger. C'était dans leur nature, ils devaient bouger, marcher, courir, sauter, c'était un _besoin_ presque vital pour certains.

Depuis que Max était devenu l'un des Leaders Audacieux, il passait beaucoup moins de temps sur le terrain et parfois, ça lui manquait d'aller patrouiller dans les ruines, mais il avait tellement de choses à faire pour gérer toute cette bande de « sauvages » comme les autres les appelaient qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas tout envoyer balader l'espace d'une journée et reprendre son ancienne vie.

Max quitta l'Infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard et décida de se promener un peu dans les zones peuplées, histoire de voir s'il ne pouvait pas capter une discussion qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver les deux agresseurs d'Eric. S'en prendre à l'un des siens est passible d'une forte amende, mais s'en prendre à un Instructeur coûtait encore plus cher, surtout si la raison n'était pas valable.

.

Résistant à son envie d'aller rendre visite à Eric, juste histoire de voir s'il allait bien, Lyra décida d'aller se promener loin de l'infirmerie, du réfectoire, de la salle d'entraînement, du dortoir, de tous ces endroits qui lui étaient encore pénibles. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ses parents, sa semaine avec eux n'étant qu'exceptionnelle, et ils n'auraient le droit de venir la voir « officiellement » qu'à la fin de l'Initiation, dans deux semaines.

Cependant, malgré un retour à la normale, la jeune fille s'ennuyait ferme. Les autres Novices, aussi bien les Transferts que les Natifs, étaient tous dispersés dans le siège des Audacieux, ayant eu une semaine pour mieux se connaître, mais Lyra s'était rapidement retrouvée toute seule, ne connaissant personne.

Même Leona l'évitait, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié car Lyra l'avait immédiatement soupçonnée d'être à l'origine de l'agression d'Eric, et avait donc modifié son comportement envers elle sans même s'en rendre compte. En deux jours, les deux meilleures amies avaient donc rompu, et Leona ne semblait même pas s'en émouvoir, ce qui faisait encore plus souffrir Lyra, qui avait un terrible besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance concernant l'intrusion d'Eric dans sa vie...

Assise sur une margelle, les jambes dans le vide, les bras repliés sur le dernier barreau de la rambarde en fer, Lyra laissait son regard s'évader dans la peuplade qui se pressait dans la Fosse. Elle était là depuis une bonne heure, à observer les gens en essayant de se rassurer, de se convaincre qu'un bain de foule ne pouvait pas être mortel.

En effet, jour et nuit, il y avait du monde ici et malgré sa peur de la foule, Lyra aimait bien regarder les gens aller et venir. Où allaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? À quoi pouvaient-ils bien penser tout en se dirigeant là où ils étaient attendus ? Tant de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses...

Le menton sur les bras, elle capta soudain une silhouette familière qui marchait rapidement en passant entre les gens sans même s'excuser. Certains lui jetèrent des regards durs, mais elle les ignorait. Intriguée, Lyra étudia son trajet puis se releva et pénétra dans les étroits couloirs de pierre qui serpentaient dans le sous-sol du siège. Elle tomba nez à nez avec son amie d'enfance pile là où elle avait estimé leur rencontre.

— Ah ! Te voilà ! lança Leona en la reconnaissant. Je te cherchais.  
— Pas moi, répondit Lyra. Tu cours où comme ça ?  
— Il paraît que Max pose des questions sur l'agression d'Eric, répondit Leona en croisant les bras. Je voulais juste te prévenir.  
— Me prévenir de quoi ? s'étonna Lyra en haussant un sourcil.  
— Que c'est toi qui es soupçonnée. J'ai entendu des gens qui parlaient d'une fille aux cheveux rouges, et je n'en connais pas trente-six...

Lyra sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et serra les mâchoires.

— Tu as du mal entendre, dit-elle. Pourquoi on me soupçonnerait d'avoir attaqué mon Instructeur, je fais une tête de moins que lui...  
— Il paraît qu'Eric aurait dit à Max que tu lui aurais dit que c'était toi qui...

Abasourdie, Lyra fit taire Leona.

— C'est complètement stupide ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'entends parler ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais pu vouloir du mal à mon Instructeur, j'aurais été le lui _dire_ ? Leona, c'est débile !

Serrant les mâchoires, Lyra se détourna. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie était à l'origine de tout ça, alors pourquoi lui mentait-elle aussi effrontément ? Lui faisant face, Lyra la toisa.

— On sait toutes les deux _qui_ est à l'origine de cette histoire ! siffla-t-elle.  
— Oui, toi.

Lyra haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, effarée devant l'aplomb de celle qui avait été jadis sa meilleure amie.

— Non, Leona. Non, ce n'est pas moi... dit-elle doucement. C'est toi qui as fait tabasser Eric, je le sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, ok ? Je te connais trop bien, je sais que tu n'as pas accepté qu'il me corrige pour mon insolence, alors oui, j'avoue, il y est peut-être allé un peu fort, mais je l'avais mérité !  
— Personne ne mérite d'être corrigée pour avoir exprimé ses pensées ! répliqua Leona.  
— Chez les Audacieux, si ! Surtout quand tu es un putain de Novice et que la seule chose qu'on demande pendant _trois semaines_ c'est de fermer ta gueule et de dire « Oui, Monsieur » !

Lyra serra les poings et Leona se détourna soudain.

— Où tu vas ? demanda Lyra.  
— Dire la vérité à Max, que tu as tout monté pour punir Eric de t'avoir blessée !  
— C'est un mensonge et tu le sais !  
— Max ne le sait pas.

Lyra sentit brusquement la colère enfler en elle. Elle devait réagir maintenant, sinon Leona allait s'en tirer et c'était elle, innocente, qui allait payer les pots cassés.

Agacée, elle la chopa par le bras et l'entraîna au pas de course jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bien décidée à la confronter à Eric. Leona se rebiffa et tenta d'échapper à son amie, mais elle avait toujours eu la poigne plus solide qu'elle. Lyra dû quand même la traîner et la pousser dans les couloirs heureusement déserts.

Arrivées devant la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, Lyra y bouscula Leona qui trébucha sur les carreaux de terre cuite du sol et l'infirmière de garde leur tomba aussitôt dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, l'une de vous deux est blessée ? demanda-t-elle.

Lyra la regarda. Ce n'était pas la même que le matin et elle secoua alors la tête et demanda à parler avec Eric. La femme lui indiqua un lit un peu plus loin et Lyra poussa une Leona plus que réticente jusqu'à leur Instructeur.

— Quel débarquement, s'étonna celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si urgent ?  
— Rien en rapport avec notre Initiation, lâcha Lyra. Allez, dis-lui un peu ce qui est en train de se passer ! Dis-lui donc ce que tu viens de me dire !

Elle bouscula Leona qui la repousse brutalement. Surprise, Lyra trébucha et tomba sur les fesses. Eric se redressa aussitôt.

— Aide-la à se relever ! ordonna-t-il. Tu entends, Leona ?  
— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? rétorqua la jeune fille sur un ton mauvais. Après tout, c'est une traitresse, non ? Elle s'est rebiffée et maintenant, elle a droit à des traitements de faveur. Ce n'était rien ça, il y a pire qui t'attend, espèce de...  
— Leona ! tonna Eric.

La jeune fille sursauta et serra les mâchoires. Elle regarda Lyra, toujours assise sur le sol, choquée, puis tourna les talons et disparut en courant.

— Rattrapez-la, ordonna alors Eric à deux Audacieux en faction devant l'infirmerie. Amenez-la à Max.

Les deux hommes partirent sur les pas de Leona, et Eric se tourna alors vers Lyra, assise en tailleur sur le carrelage. Incapable de bouger, elle regardait les portes de l'infirmerie. Une étrangère. Voilà ce qu'était devenue sa meilleure amie. Une totale étrangère...

— Lyra ?

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda Eric, assis au bord de son lit, prêt à le quitter pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se releva en silence et se frotta le visage avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que son Instructeur se remettait au lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il alors. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amenée ici ? Et c'est quoi toute cette histoire, je ne comprends plus rien...

Lyra s'ébroua et lui raconta ce que Leona lui avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans un couloir proche. Eric parut très surpris d'entendre les élucubrations de Leona.

— Max est venu me voir, ce matin, dit-il. Et il n'a jamais mentionné ton nom, ni même celui de ton amie. Je pense qu'elle est en train de faire passer une fausse rumeur et sa réaction tout à l'heure me conforte dans cette idée.  
— Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama alors Lyra. Leona est ma meilleure amie ! Elle ne pourrait pas me trahir comme ça !  
— Je pense que je sais pourquoi.

Lyra se retourna si brusquement que son dos lui fit mal et elle plissa un œil en regardant Inès, l'une des amies d'Eric, s'approcher du lit et s'y asseoir avec grâce.

— Je viens de croiser ton amie, Novice, dit-elle. Elle était avec deux de nos gardes, et elle ne semblait pas en mener large.  
— Je m'appelle Lyra, grommela la concernée.  
— Peu importe ton nom, ma chérie, mais si ton amie ne parle pas à Max, j'ai peur que la dernière fois que l'on entende ton nom ce sera lorsque ton corps sera remonté du Gouffre...

Lyra laissa échapper un couinement, mais elle ne savait pas s'il était de surprise ou de douleur tellement la trahison de Leona lui faisait mal. Elle sentit alors le regard d'Eric sur elle et releva les yeux vers Inès. Elle se permit de la détailler un peu et la trouva très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa frange droite teinte en rouge coupée au ras de ses yeux. Elle avait noué des mèches au-dessus de son crâne, et agrémenté sa coiffure avec des perles dorées. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir et sa bouche, de rouge vif.

Lyra baissa les yeux quand Inès la regarda, et la Novice renifla en passant une main sous son nez.

— Tu as l'air si misérable, petit chaton... susurra alors l'Audacieuse. Eric, tu devrais mieux t'en occuper...

Lyra serra les mâchoires et quitta sa chaise. Inès la saisit aussitôt le poignet et lui intima gentiment l'ordre de se rasseoir.

— D'accord, d'accord, je ne dirais plus rien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Sauf une chose. Ton amie, Lyra, elle est tout simplement jalouse.  
— Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? demanda Lyra en reprenant place.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Eric qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre non plus.

— Oui, oui, jalouse... susurra Inès en les regardant tous les deux intensément.  
— Elle n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse ! rétorqua alors Eric. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de quoi que ce soit d'un poison sur jambes comme elle ?  
— Très délicat... souffla la jeune fille en plissant le nez. Il y a encore du boulot de ce côté...

Inès rigola et posa une main sur son genou en regardant Eric durement.

— Cette petite pense pourtant, et semble même y croire, qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, reprit-elle.

Lyra serra les mâchoires.

— Comment est-ce que je pourrais supporter une relation avec un type comme lui ? dit-elle. C'est un...  
— Un petit con, sadique et pervers, je sais, coupa Eric. Ça commence à être lassant, tu sais ?  
— Tu vois d'autres qualificatifs ? rétorqua Lyra. Parce que gentil, attentionné et amical, ça ne fait pas partie de ton CV !  
— Je ne te permets pas !  
— Eh bien ! s'amusa soudain Inès. L'entente est au plus haut, à ce que je vois...  
— Tais-toi !

Elle regarda les deux autres avec surprise puis rigola en portant une main à sa bouche. Ils avaient parlé en même temps et, rouge de honte, Lyra pivota sur sa chaise en croisant les bras, tournant le dos aux deux Audacieux.

— Revenons à nos moutons, reprit alors Inès. Lyra, ton amie pense qu'entre Eric et toi, il y a quelque chose, une relation intime, sans doute. Ce n'est pas le cas, je l'ai bien compris. Toujours est-il que si Max apprend que c'est Eric qui t'a démonté le bras en vengeance de ta gifle, ça va mal aller pour tous les deux.  
— Je n'ai rien fait de mal, marmonna Lyra. C'est lui qui s'est emballé, avec sa magnifique capacité à prendre sur lui !  
— Lyra... gronda l'Instructeur.

Inès pinça les lèvres.

— Tu as raison, gifler son Instructeur n'est pas grave en soit, c'est passible d'une réprimande, rien de plus, dit-elle. Mais Eric risque plus gros, lui. Il s'en est pris physiquement à une Novice. Et vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Max sera en droit de penser que tu t'es vengée en lui envoyant deux costauds lui régler son compte. En propageant cette fausse rumeur, ton amie sauve sa peau et en profite pour faire payer... des choses... aux autres...

Inès agita la main, ne sachant plus trop comment achever sa théorie.

— Elle veut me pousser vers la sortie alors que je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama alors Lyra en bondissant de sa chaise. Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Je suis une Audacieuse et j'ai horreur du mensonge ! Leona m'a déçue ! Je la connais depuis plus de dix ans et pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à me trahir ! Ce n'est pas une réaction d'Audacieuse, mais de lâche, ça !  
— Calme-toi, allons...  
— Me calmer ?!

Lyra serra les dents et noua mes mains sur sa nuque en leur tournant le dos, incapable de réprimer les larmes de fureur qui lui prirent la gorge. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en essayant de ne pas sangloter, mais c'était peine perdue, elle laissa échapper un halètement et renifla bruyamment. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules et elle baissa les bras en se tournant. Eric lui fait face, debout, pieds nus et vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir. La jeune fille renifla en détournant la tête et il soupira en l'entourant de ses bras. Inès s'approcha et lui frotta le dos.

— Je vais parler à Max, dit-elle alors. Cette histoire te fait trop de mal et tu ne l'as pas mérité. Je t'aime bien, petit chaton, alors...  
— Non ! s'exclama Lyra en se redressant. S'il te plait, Inès...  
— La situation est en train de partir en couilles, ma chérie... susurra celle-ci en caressant la mâchoire de Lyra. Si Leona lui parle et que Max croit que tu es responsable de l'état d'Eric, il ne cherchera même pas à entendre ta confession, tu seras tout simplement rétrogradée au dernier rang du classement et éliminée à la fin de la semaine... Et Eric prendra très cher.

Lyra se mordit les lèvres et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Inès en chassa une de son pouce puis se redressa et regarda Eric. Elle lui passa une main sur la nuque et il hocha la tête. Ces deux-là se comprenaient d'un simple regard et Lyra se rappela avec douleur que fut un temps, c'était aussi le cas entre Leona et elle...

Inès quitta ensuite l'infirmerie et Lyra enjoignit Eric à retourner se coucher. Il obtempéra sans broncher et Lyra se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit.

— Chienne de vie... lâcha-t-elle. Je n'avais pas besoin ça.  
— Inès va régler tout ça, dit Eric.  
— Tu parles, je connais trop bien Leona, elle va tout nier en bloc et...  
— Nous possédons quelques doses du Sérum de Vérité des Sincères, coupa-t-il. Pour ce que je sais d'elle, elle ne sera pas capable de le combattre et devra donc répondre sincèrement à toutes les questions qui lui seront posées. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'elle a bien envoyé ces deux gars me tabasser, alors elle va passer un sale moment. J'ai déjà testé ce fichu sérum et c'est une sensation atroce, tu es obligé de dire la vérité, tu ne peux pas dire autre chose...  
— Elle va être virée de la Faction ? demanda Lyra, un peu terrifiée par ce procédé.

Eric plissa le nez puis secoua la tête.

— Probablement pas, mais elle sera exclue de l'Initiation et recalée à l'année prochaine. À moins qu'elle n'échoue cette semaine.  
— Mais le test c'est le jeu que Quatre est en train de mettre en place... s'étonna Lyra. Comment on peut échouer un test de confiance ?  
— Oh, c'est très facile, répondit Eric. Ta copine se sent déjà menacée si j'en crois sa violente réaction de ce matin, donc elle va être sur ses gardes, et il suffira qu'elle fasse quelques erreurs sans gravité à ses yeux pour perdre des points.

Il regarda Lyra et fronça les sourcils.

— Reste sur tes gardes, toi aussi, dit-il. Elle pourrait avoir envie de te faire payer ce matin. J'ai bien compris que te mettre à terre n'était qu'un avant-goût...

Lyra grimaça. Elle inspira puis serra les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

— Advienne que pourra, dit-elle. Elle ne me poussera pas du haut d'un immeuble de toute façon.  
— T'en es si sûre ?  
— Vas-y, mets-moi le doute, je t'en prie ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

Eric rigola puis l'enjoignit à rejoindre son dortoir ou à aller voir ailleurs, car si elle restait trop longtemps avec lui, des rumeurs allaient commencer à tourner et ce ne serait bon ni pour elle, ni pour lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, Max, l'un des trois Leaders des Audacieux, avait bien du mal à encaisser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Plutôt un cauchemar, en fait.

Inès se tenait debout devant lui, les mains jointes devant elle. C'était une gentille fille, Transfert des Érudits qui avait parfaitement trouvé sa place chez les Audacieux. Elle était aussi la meilleure amie d'Eric et n'avait aucune raison de monter un tel bateau. C'était la raison pour laquelle ce qu'elle venait de révéler à son supérieur l'avait laissé sous le choc.

— Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances, Inès ? demanda Max.

— Certaine. Entendue de la bouche même de Lyra et Eric il y a moins d'une heure. Lyra n'y est absolument pour rien dans le tabassage d'Eric, c'est son amie Leona qui a tout orchestré par vengeance. J'imagine qu'elle pensait bien faire en protégeant son amie, mais c'est le contraire qui se produit, et Lyra n'apprécie pas du tout...

Max se redressa et planta ses coudes sur son bureau. Il repoussa le vieux clavier d'ordinateur et appuya ses mains jointes contre sa bouche, pensif.

— Laisse-moi récapituler, dit-il en baissant les mains et en levant l'index. Premièrement, on a Lyra qui décoche une gifle à Eric le premier jour de l'Initiation, ça j'en ai entendu parler et pas qu'un peu.

Inès hocha la tête. Max leva le majeur.

— Ensuite, tu me racontes qu'Eric se serait vengé le jour-même de cette gifle en punissant Lyra sur le toit de notre bâtiment, en l'obligeant à se battre contre lui. Et que ce serait là qu'elle se serait démis l'épaule et foulé le poignet, et non pas en tombant dans l'escalier comme elle l'a dit. Elle a donc menti, pourquoi, je l'ignore.

— Peut-être pour qu'Eric ne soit pas puni ? hasarda Inès. Ou qu'elle ne soit pas exclue de son Initiation ? Elle est un peu naïve sur les bords, j'imagine qu'elle n'aura eu aucune envie d'être éliminée avant l'heure.

— Étrange, répondit Max. Lyra est une jeune fille bien, je connais ses parents, ce sont des gens qui ne cachent pas les faitsbd'ordinaire et qui mentent encore moins.

Inès haussa les épaules. On toqua alors à la porte et Max fit entrer.

— Nous vous attendons, Monsieur, dit une femme en passant la tête.

— J'arrive, répondit Max.

La femme inclina la tête et referma la porte. Inès se tourna vers le Leader des Audacieux.

— J'ai fait venir le père de Leona, répondit celui-ci à la question silencieuse de la jeune femme. Elle est mineure, je n'ai pas le droit de l'interroger sans lui.

— Je vois... Je vais te laisser, alors...

— Oui, mais une dernière chose, Inès. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de tangible entre Eric et Lyra ? demanda Max.

Inès pinça la bouche, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Elle haussa alors les épaules.

— Je ne saurais pas te répondre, répondit-elle. Il y a bien quelque chose, je le sens, mais de là ce que ça se concrétise... Ils s'étendent comme chien et chat, Lyra pense qu'Eric est un petit con, sadique et pervers ; Eric voit Lyra comme un poison sur jambes...

— Sympathique... sourit Max. Donc, selon toi, il est impossible qu'elle ait envoyé les deux Audacieux tabasser Eric en vengeance de son bras ?

Inès secoua vivement la tête.

— Impossible, elle en est incapable, répondit-elle. Je ne la connais pas bien, mais je ne la pense pas vengeresse. C'est une jeune fille calme, mais qui a un fichu caractère, sans cet incident, elle aurait fait payer son audace à Eric d'une autre manière bien plus subtile. Elle l'aurait eu a l'usure, comme on dit.

— Je vois, soupira Max en s'adossant à son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, Eric, de tout ça ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Il clame haut et fort que cette petite ne l'intéresse pas, pourtant, ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants, je le sens. Tout à l'heure, Eric m'a dit qu'elle était venue le voir ce matin, à l'infirmerie, mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être là... Elle a même filé comme le vent quand Quatre lui a posé une question, mais elle est restée dans le couloir alors qu'elle aurait pu retourner dans son dortoir.

Max hocha la tête puis remercia Inès pour ses paroles. La jeune femme s'en alla ensuite et le Leader des Audacieux descendit d'un étage pour retrouver Leona et son père dans un bureau vide. La fille n'en menait pas large malgré le regard noir qu'elle lança à Max, et le père était partagé, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là en pleine Initiation de sa fille...

.

Un peu après midi, Max fit chercher Quatre pour qu'il lui parle un peu de son jeu et où il en était. Il avait obtenu cinq jours pour tout mettre en place, pas un de plus, ce qui était largement suffisant, et quand le jeune Instructeur se pointa dans le bureau en annonçant que tout était prêt, Max reste perplexe.

— Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais je t'ai donné mon autorisation ce matin seulement !

— Je sais, et je suis aussi surpris que toi, répondit Quatre. En fait, j'ai réussi à avoir tellement de main d'œuvre que tout le circuit est en place dans six immeubles en ruines de la ville. Il reste quelques petites choses à régler, mais demain après-midi, on sera bons.

— Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Tu feras un très bon chef, plus tard.

Quatre sembla légèrement gêné puis Max lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il s'amusait dans les ruines de la ville.

— Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il.

— Sur ceux qui ont tabassé Eric ? Si Quelques-unes, mais elles sont ridicules... Non ?

— Inès est venue me voir ce matin, répondit Max. Elle m'a expliqué toute l'histoire, entendue de la bouche de Lyra.

— Inès ... L'amie d'Eric ?

— Elle-même. Elle a discuté avec Lyra et Eric à l'infirmerie, et elle a compris que la petite serait incapable de faire une telle chose.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça de toute façon ? On ne se venge pas chez les Audacieux, on essaie de régler les choses pacifiquement ou en combat. Même si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes pour comprendre l'histoire.

— Que sais-tu ?

— Que Lyra a giflé Eric et qu'il l'a bousculée pour la corriger, mais c'était mérité, répondit Quatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été absente pendant une semaine, cependant.

— Hmm, dans ce cas, je t'en prie, assieds-toi, ça va être un peu long...

Quatre haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis obtempéra et Max s'assit de l'autre côté de son bureau en inspirant profondément.

.

Il était tard, le dîner était terminé depuis longtemps et les Novices étaient de retour dans leur dortoir, pour la plupart, quand Quatre, l'Instructeur des Transfert, vint leur annoncer que l'épreuve numéro deux de leur Initiation se tiendrait dès le lendemain, dans les ruines de la ville, sous la forme d'un parcours spécialement aménagé.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde poussa des cris de joie, mais Lyra, elle, si elle sourit, était perturbée. Un peu après midi, Leona était revenue au dortoir, le visage fermé, et avait déménagé ses affaires à l'autre bout de la pièce, entre les lits de deux garçons qui étaient amis avec celui qui avait tenté d'étrangler Lyra, une semaine plus tôt.

Cette association n'est pas pour lui plaire. Leona avait changé, en mal, en une poignée de jours, et Lyra ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle repensa alors à la suggestion d'Eric. Si Leona était découverte comme étant l'instigatrice de son envoi à l'infirmerie, elle pourrait être punie en perdant le Test d'Affection. Perturbée comme elle était actuellement, ce ne serait sans doute pas difficile de la titiller un peu pendant les épreuves pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, et Lyra savait que de toute façon, elle l'aurait fait, rien que pour décompenser.

Lyra secoua la tête et s'étendit sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors jusqu'à l'infirmerie et elle sentit brusquement ses joues rougir. Elle jura en silence en roulant sur le flanc. Eric était en train de se frayer un chemin dans sa vie et elle n'était pas du tout certaine de vouloir qu'il s'y installe ! Elle détestait ce garçon odieux et sans cœur qu'il affichait, mais en même temps, elle avait envie de savoir pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi il se protégeait derrière une telle colère contre le monde qui l'entourait.

Bien qu'elle lui ait dit le contraire, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir battue et blessée, la semaine passée, alors qu'il aurait pu contrôler sa colère et la sermonner solidement. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir d'être comme ça. Sa dureté faisait son charme et c'était terrible à dire, mais c'était ainsi. S'il devenait brusquement aussi agréable que Quatre, les choses seraient différentes et étranges.

Avec un soupir, Lyra jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Ses camarades avaient quasiment tous déserté pour faire une dernière promenade, et quand elle se tourna sur le dos, Lyra entendit les portes du dortoir s'ouvrir. Des chuchotements montèrent et Lyra tourna la tête pour découvrir Inès et Raina qui regardaient alentours. Quand Inès repéra Lyra, elle fit signe à son amie et les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez le droit d'être ici, toutes les deux, dit Lyra en regardant ses compagnons qui se posaient des questions.

— T'en fais pas, ma chérie, on ne reste pas longtemps, répondit Inès. Je suis allé voir Max ce matin, il a convoqué le père de Leona, et je n'en sais pas plus.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle a été bizarre tout l'après-midi et qu'elle a changé de lit, répondit Lyra en pinçant les lèvres.

— Je pense que ton amie est allée trop loin, Lyra, reprit Inès. Elle doit être punie, mais elle est mineure et sauf en cas de blessures infligées personnellement, un mineur ne peut pas être exclu. Il n'y a aucune preuve sinon ce que tu dis, pour l'incident avec Eric. Il n'y a pas de caméras dans les couloirs...

— Huit ados sont partis ce matin, pourtant, dit Lyra.

— L'Initiation n'a rien à voir avec les lois en vigueur chez nous, répondit Raina en fronçant les sourcils. Le garçon qui t'a étranglée a été exclu instantanément parce qu'il t'a sauté dessus et t'a blessée physiquement. L'acte de ton amie est peut-être parti d'un bon sentiment te concernant, elle pensait sans doute qu'en réglant son compte à Eric, tu serais contente de ne pas avoir à faire le travail toi-même, mais c'est le contraire qui se produit. Tu es furieuse contre elle, triste et tu aurais plus tendance à être du côté Eric...

Lyra serra les mâchoires en secouant la tête.

— Non, je ne suis pas de son côté, il...

— Écoute, nous sommes les amies d'enfance d'Eric, coupa Raina en posant une main sur le genou de la jeune fille. Nous sommes tellement liés tous les trois que nous l'avons suivi chez les Audacieux alors que nos Tests nous envoyaient chez les Altruistes pour Inès et les Fraternels pour moi. Tu as quelque chose avec Eric, Lyra, quoi, je l'ignore, mais je le sens, parce que je n'avais encore jamais vu Eric comme ça, je ne le reconnais presque plus et ça m'effraie.

Inès posa sa main sur le bras de son amie. Lyra croisa les bras et Raina récupéra sa main.

— Il est juste shooté aux antidouleurs... marmonna alors Lyra.

— Peut-être, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que ni toi ni lui n'admettrez, pour diverses raisons qui vous sont propres, répondit Inès.

— Si tu dis qu'il est amoureux... ou moi... prévint Lyra.

Raina sourit et secoua la tête.

— Non, ce n'est pas à ce point, dit-elle, amusée. Mais tu lui tiens tête et ça l'intrigue. Personne n'a jamais osé lui tenir tête, sauf nous deux bien évidemment.

Inès hocha la tête. Lyra les regarda tour à tour puis soupira profondément.

— Vous pensez... que je pourrais en faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors doucement, surprise d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Je... je sais qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ce qu'il veut faire croire, je pense qu'il se protège de quelque chose, mais quoi je ne sais pas et ça m'intrigue.

Inès et Raina échangèrent un regard. Elles savaient ce que leur ami d'enfance cachait, et d'autres avant Lyra avaient tenté de le découvrir, elles s'étaient toutes cassés les dents dès le début de leurs investigations.

— Pourquoi pense-tu que tu serais plus coriace que les autres filles qui ont déjà tenté ça avant toi, Lyra ? demanda alors Raina.

— Certes, il aime les défis et tu en es un parfait pour lui, dit Inès. Et si tu penses être capable de supporter ce garçon à un autre niveau que l'amitié ou le simple lien de Faction, alors nous serons derrière toi, parce que nous t'aimons bien et que nous pensons que oui, tu pourrais arriver à quelque chose avec Eric. Mais tu devras te battres, lui prouver que tu n'es pas comme toutes ses autres copines, et vu son tableau de chasse actuel, je pense que tu vas devoir t'accrocher.

Lyra avala sa salive et passa ses mains moites sur ses cuisses. Elle n'avait aucune idée dans quelle galère elle allait encore s'embarquer, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle allait devoir devenir une Audacieuse d'abord, afin de respecter son marché avec Eric. Ensuite seulement, elle s'occuperait de briser la carapace qu'il avait autour de lui.

Inès et Raina lui souhaitèrent alors une bonne nuit, et bonne chance pour le lendemain, puis elles quittèrent le dortoir. Les Novices Natifs revinrent ensuite au compte-goutte et à vingt-deux heures, les lampes principales s'éteignirent et les lampes de chevet s'allumèrent, diffusant suffisamment de lumière pour permettre aux adolescents de se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

Quatre regardait ses élèves. C'était le début de l'après-midi et la pause déjeuner venait de se terminer. Natifs et Transferts étaient mélangés et tous avaient revêtu des protections et une ceinture munie de plusieurs outils qui leur étaient inconnus pour certains.

— C'est pourquoi faire, tout ça ?

Quatre regarda la Sincère qui avait posé la question en faisant tourner entre ses doigts une pince métallique plate.

— Cherche dans ta tête à quoi elle pourrait bien servir, rétorqua l'Instructeur. Bien ! Écoutez-moi, tous ! Cet après-midi, ce n'est pas la vitesse ou la force qui comptera. Le but ce n'est pas d'arriver en premier devant moi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous évaluer sur votre capacité à vous soutenir les uns les autres en cas de difficultés, à réfléchir à deux. Dans six immeubles désaffectés de la ville, j'ai disposé des obstacles divers et variés, aussi bien des énigmes que des épreuves physiques. Peu importe le temps que vous mettrez à les franchir, si vous arrivez devant moi sans le poinçon qui valide un obstacle, vous perdrez un point au classement. Et comme vous le savez, les quatre derniers du classement seront éliminés.

— Qui distribue les poinçons ? demanda un enceint Fraternel.

— Des Audacieux neutres qui ne vous connaissent ni les uns, ni les autres. S'ils jugent que vous avez réussi une épreuve, ils vous donneront le sésame, sinon non.

— Et on peut recommencer les épreuves ?

— Non.

Tous regardèrent Quatre comme s'il venait de proférer le plus gros juron du monde. Il leur sourit et haussa les épaules.

— Ce serait trop facile, dit-il. Vous allez donc être mis deux par deux, par tirage au sort. Si vous réussissez une épreuve, chacun de vous aura un point, si vous la ratez, vous perdrez chacun un point au classement final. Bien entendu, l'épreuve seule ne fera pas le test d'Affection, les Audacieux que vous allez croiser vont vous observer, ainsi que Max, depuis son bureau, grâce aux caméras qui sont disséminées dans la ville. Vous risquez de gagner ou de perdre des points de classement selon votre attitude les uns envers les autres, mais de cela, je ne décide pas.

Des murmures montèrent du groupe Novices. Trente-six adolescents qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, devenir des Audacieux, et non des Sans-Faction... peu importe le moyen employé.

— Dans cette épreuve, tout le monde a une chance de réussir, même les plus faibles d'entre vous, reprit Quatre. Si vous échouez, ce sera donc uniquement à cause de vos compétences et non des autres. On peut y aller ?

Le groupe opina rapidement puis ils quittèrent le siège des Audacieux et se rendirent à pied dans la zone du test. En passant près de la grande roue, Quatre nota dans son esprit qu'ils devraient faire une épreuve ici, lors d'une prochaine Initiation.

.

Le trajet prit environ dix minutes au groupe surexcité. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le toit du premier des six immeubles, Quatre procéda au tirage au sort.

— Lyra et Sam !

Quatre regarda la Némésis d'Eric rejoindre le garçon qui lui avait été attribué. Elle était visiblement soulagée et rigolait déjà avec son binôme, un Transfert des Fraternels.

L'Instructeur reprit le tirage, assembla tous les autres Novices, ce qui donna dix-huit groupes de deux, puis il rejoignit le bord de l'immeuble. Ils étaient à une douzaine de mètres au-dessus de la rue et la première épreuve consistait en un pont de singe pour rejoindre le prochain immeuble, à six mètres de là, rien de moins.

Se concentrant sur le premier binôme, Quatre évitait de regarder en bas. Il avait le vertige et pour un Audacieux, c'était plutôt mal vu, mais il avait réussi à le cacher jusqu'à maintenant alors il tenait à ce que cela demeure un secret. Seul Eric était au courant, et Max, et c'était déjà trop.

Tirant un sifflet de sa poche, Quatre donna alors le coup d'envoi et, binôme après binôme, il regarda les Novices s'élancer sur les épaisses cordes qui formaient le pont de singe. Il remarqua rapidement que plusieurs le traversaient sans attendre leur moitié, et d'autres au contraire qui se tenaient la main pour avoir plus d'équilibre. D'autres encore dont la méthode était pour le moins... insolite.

Ce fut le cas de Lyra. Sam, son binôme, était plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle, ainsi, afin de traverser sans risquer de tomber, bien qu'ils soient tous assurés par des filins, Sam avait hissé Lyra sur son dos, ni plus ni moins, et traversait en regardant ses pieds tandis que Lyra faisait l'équilibre de ses bras en tenant les cordes latérales.

— C'est très astucieux comme méthode, peu conventionnel, mais ça a l'air de marcher.

— Ça marche même très bien, on dirait qu'il marche sur le sol...

Quatre et la femme près de lui étaient impressionnés. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu une telle technique, et encore moins une telle confiance.

— Il vient des Fraternels, dit alors la femme. Il doit grimper aux arbres comme un singe...

Quatre rigola puis ils quittèrent l'immeuble pour en rejoindre un autre d'où ils pourraient suivre tout le parcours via des caméras placées à chaque épreuve et tout le long du trajet.

.

— On fait une pause !

— Aucun problème.

Sam s'écroula sur le sol et Lyra tira une gourde en fer de sa ceinture. Elle avala une grande goulée de son contenu et soupira ensuite en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Un binôme les dépassa alors en galopant comme des fous et Lyra secoua la tête. Sam la regarda puis se releva.

— Allez, on y retourne, dit-il.

— Je te suis.

Il s'éloigna ensuite en regardant la carte qui faisait partie de leur équipement pendant que Lyra rangeait sa gourde. Elle le rejoignit et jeta un œil sur la carte.

— Il faut prendre ce couloir et monter au soixante-deuxième étage, dit Sam en plissant le nez.

— Quoi ? Mais on vient de descendre ! s'exclama Lyra.

Elle maudit aussitôt Quatre et ses idées tordues. Ils repartirent au petit trot et gravirent les marches des trente étages qui les séparaient de la prochaine épreuve.

.

— Donne-moi ta main ! Courage, il n'y a plus que dix étages !

— Mes cuisses vont exploser ! gémit Lyra en montant sur le palier de l'étage numéro soixante. Je vais mettre un mois à m'en remettre...

— Moi aussi, mais on joue notre place chez les Audacieux, n'oublie pas !

La jeune fille le regarda et hocha la tête. Elle saisit ensuite sa main et ils repartirent. Prise d'un regain d'énergie, Lyra le dépassa quelques étages plus haut et ce fut à son tour d'entrainer Sam après elle alors qu'il fatiguait.

Arrivés au soixante-douzième étage, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, épuisés, et un homme s'approcha d'eux en les félicitant. Il se pencha et poinçonna une flamme sur leur ceinture métallique.

— Bien joué, dit-il. Prenez cinq minutes, puis repartez.

Le souffle court, le binôme s'assit et sortit gourdes et biscuits pour une pause bien méritée après quoi ils repartirent pour affronter une sixième épreuve. Il y en avait dix au total, disséminée dans six immeubles désaffectés, et pour chaque, la personne qui les supervisait choisissait de lui-même si le binôme avait réussi ou non l'épreuve.

.

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand Lyra et Sam arrivèrent dans le quatrième immeuble après un petit bout de tyrolienne depuis le précèdent et la sixième épreuve passée avec brio. Ils découvrirent alors avec surprise une table dressée à l'attention des Novices, entourée d'une corde jaune et noire. Chacun comprit rapidement que la zone était hors-jeu et ils s'installèrent pour manger et se reposer un peu. Il restait encore quatre épreuves, dans trois immeubles.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'hôte, une jolie jeune femme blonde, indiqua à tous qu'il était temps de repartir. Reposés, les gourdes pleines, ils reprirent donc le cours de l'épreuve dans l'ordre de leur arrivée avec cinq minutes d'intervalles à chaque fois. La première épreuve qui s'offrit à Sam et Lyra, arrivés en premier et donc repartis en premier, fut un vaste trou dans la dalle de l'étage.

— Le sol s'est écroulé sur l'étage du dessous, nota Sam en s'approchant. Le trou fait environ trous mètres de large, mais il y a des fers à béton qui dépassent de partout, si on se loupe, on va se faire très mal...

Il étudia alors la zone et Lyra observa le trou en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si elle trouvait une idée. Soudain, un sourire étira le visage de Sam et il alla chercher l'unique porte d'une énorme armoire en fer abandonnée là qu'il jeta en travers du trou. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lyra en tendant la main.

— Après toi... Cours et saute de l'autre côté, dit-il.

— Et si ça tombe ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Je suis grand, je pourrais sauter sans problèmes et te rejoindre, ne t'en fais pas.

Lyra observa le trou puis son binôme et finit par obtempérer, mais au dernier moment, elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîna avec elle. Ils reculèrent alors de quelques pas puis s'élancèrent et coururent sur la plaque de tôle qui rebondit à chacune de leurs enjambées. Lyra sauta de l'autre côté du trou béant et Sam s'écroula sur elle tandis qu'un fracas résonnait dans leur dos. Sam roula aussitôt et s'assit. Le binôme échangea un regard et se sourit d'un air entendu avant de se relever. Un binôme apparut alors et Lyra reconnut Leona et son compagnon du jour, l'un de ses nouveaux amis. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard noir et Sam poussa alors Lyra en avant pour l'inciter à repartir après que le superviseur ait poinçonné leur ceinture.

.

La nuit tombait quand Sam et Lyra et atteignirent le sixième et dernier immeuble. Pour cela, ils avaient dû descendre dans la rue pour affronter la huitième épreuve, à savoir une épreuve intellectuelle qui leur demanda de répondre à quelques questions pointues sur les Audacieux, et ce malgré une souffrance physique évidente, avant de remonter six étages à pied pour arriver à la neuvième épreuve, plus compliquée que les autres car celle-ci demanda à chaque binôme de répondre à des questions sur sa moitié du jour.

Lyra eut du mal à répondre aux questions concernant Sam, même si elle savait qu'il venait de chez les Fraternels, que sa famille vouait un culte à la Cérémonie du Choix, et plein de petites choses de ce genre. Elle échoua cependant et n'obtint pas de point, tout comme Sam qui avoua dès le début ne pas connaître assez Lyra pour pouvoir répondre sans se tromper. On les invita alors à monter à l'avant-dernier étage de l'immeuble où allait se tenir la dixième et dernière épreuve.

Lyra et Sam prirent leur temps pour monter afin de se reposer et de faire redescendre leur adrénaline, mais quand ils parvinrent à l'étage totalement vidé de ses cloisons et ouvert à tous vents, le couple se regarda.

— Pitié, non... gémit Lyra en voyant le fauteuil installé au centre de la pièce.

Une femme se tenait près de lui, et à côté d'elle, une caisse en métal était ouverte.

— Approchez, leur dit-elle. Pour la dernière épreuve de ce test, vous allez entrer dans une simulation et l'affronter, chacun votre tour.

Lyra pensa immédiatement aux oiseaux, à la foule, et à tout un tas d'autres trucs qui la faisaient frémir. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la Cérémonie du Choix, d'autres s'étaient ajoutées au fur et à mesure que le stress augmentait, dont l'étranglement et... Eric.

Elle fut d'ailleurs est la première à passer, ordre alphabétique oblige. La femme qui se tenait près du fauteuil lui fit signe d'approcher et de s'installer. Lyra obtempéra et la femme prit une petite fiole dans la caisse près d'elle, qu'elle enclencha dans une seringue automatique. Étrangement, et contrairement au jour du Test d'Aptitude, la jeune fille ne fut pas reliée à un ordinateur. La femme se contenta de lui poser une puce sur la tempe.

— Ce capteur va enregistrer ce que tu vas devoir affronter et la façon dont tu vas t'en sortir. Personne d'autre que tes Instructeurs ne verront cet enregistrement. Il va servir à finaliser ton évaluation pour cette semaine. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de relever le défi qui t'attends, tu peux tout arrêter en pensant à un bouton rouge. Il apparaîtra et tu n'auras qu'à le presser pour te réveiller, mais tu perdras cette épreuve et donc un point.

Lyra hocha lentement la tête. Elle le prenait plus comme une sorte d'avant-goût pour les simulations de la semaine prochaine, des simulations qu'ils allaient devoir affronter aussi souvent que possible et battre afin de pouvoir survivre au Paysage des Peurs en fin d'initiation, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrorisée...

— Détends-toi, Lyra, dit alors la femme.

Lyra souffla et appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil. Elle croisa le regard de Sam et vit d'autres binômes arriver. Elle sentit alors une piqure dans son cou et elle ferma les yeux.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lyra trouva un endroit différent de l'immeuble en ruines. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit une grande salle vide. C'était la salle d'entraînement des Novices Natifs. Il y avait les tapis bleus au sol, les sacs de sable noirs dans un coin, mais pas âme qui vive.

La jeune fille remarqua alors une table près d'elle alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il n'y avait rien. Elle s'approcha intriguée, et découvrit une assiette avec des graines dedans. Elle plissa le nez, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que quelque chose lui passa dans le dos à toute vitesse.

Lyra bondit en pivotant, mais la salle était vide et la chose repassa dans son dos, la faisant se retourner une nouvelle fois. C'était une simulation, elle le savait, mais l'ambiance était tellement pesante que ça semblait réel. Soudain, une ombre passa au-dessus de la table et Lyra leva les yeux et découvrit avec horreur un aigle pêcheur, ceux avec la tête toute blanche, qui volait en rond au-dessus d'elle. Il l'observait en penchant la tête sur le côté. Quand il cria, le cœur de Lyra loupa un battement.

_Oh non, pas ça... !_

L'oiseau replia soudain ses ailes et fondit sur la jeune fille qui se protégea de ses bras. Ses serres s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du bras droit de Lyra qui hurla de douleur comme l'oiseau repartait en criant de plus belle. Lyra le regarda s'éloigner en se tenant le bras, mais quand elle baissa les yeux sur sa plaie, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle inspecta sa peau, mais il n'y avait que la marque de ses propres ongles, aucun morceau de chair manquant, pas même une égratignure.

La peur au ventre, Lyra entendit l'animal crier de nouveau et chercha un moyen de calmer cette furie hurlante. Elle se tourna vers la table supportant les graines, mais elle savait qu'une telle bête ne mangeait pas de graines. Elle chercha alors dans son esprit et, levant les yeux, elle découvrit un lapin mort sur une seconde table. Sans réfléchir plus, elle attrapa l'animal par les pattes et le jeta aussi haut que possible alors que l'aigle revenait vers elle. L'animal se saisit du petit cadavre au vol et disparut dans les ombres au sommet de la pièce.

Lyra soupira profondément. Elle s'appuya contre la table qui disparut brutalement en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba lourdement assise sur le sol et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans le dortoir des Novices, et elle comprit.

Immédiatement prise de tremblements comme des souvenirs refaisaient surface, Lyra vit des hommes sortir des ombres de la pièce, dont le visage était comme gommé. Lorsqu'ils tendirent leurs mains vers elle, elle tenta de reculer, mais elle se heurta à un mur. Les mains se refermèrent alors autour de son cou, et elle releva le menton pour s'en libérer tout en ruant et en cherchant à saisir les poignets, mais elle avait beau se débattre, ses mains et ses pieds passaient à travers ses agresseurs. Elle tenta alors de hurler, mais l'air lui manqua brusquement et elle vit trouble. Lorsque les doigts se resserrèrent sur sa gorge, quelque chose se brisa en elle et elle pensa fugacement à Eric. Les mains disparurent alors et Lyra tomba sur le dos en haletant et se mit à pleurer. Elle roula sur le côté et découvrit une paire de bottes noires devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Eric, l'air mauvais, prêt à en découdre avec elle.

— Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écria la jeune fille en se relevant rapidement.

Elle pensa alors au bouton rouge et Eric disparut pour laisser place à un plot avec un bouton rouge sur lequel Lyra se jeta à deux mains.

.

— Ça va aller, c'est fini, c'est fini !

Lyra quitta le siège en repoussant les mains de la femme près d'elle. Elle arracha le capteur et le jeta sur le sol ; elle étouffait, elle avait besoin d'air. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle tituba jusqu'à une fenêtre sans vitre et s'y agrippa avant de tomber sur les genoux et de fondre en larmes. Elle venait de rater sa première simulation... Elle se tapa alors le front contre le béton et quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'aida à se relever.

— Ramène-la à la maison, entendit alors Lyra.

La personne qui la soutenait solidement, un homme, l'entraîna alors jusqu'aux escaliers et ils descendirent en silence dans la rue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le bruit infernal du siège des Audacieux et, après s'être assuré qu'il pouvait la laisser sans crainte, l'homme abandonna Lyra à l'entrée d'un couloir et la jeune fille prit la direction de la salle de bains des Novices Natifs.

.

Appuyée sur le rebord d'un lavabo à l'émail craquelé, Lyra ne savait pas quoi faire. Choquée, elle avait refait le fil de sa simulation ratée dans sa tête et après avoir vaincu l'aigle, elle s'était quasiment effondrée quand elle avait vu les mains, et là, elle avait pensé à Eric. Dans son souvenir, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée des mains du garçon, dans le dortoir, donc c'était une conséquence logique à la simulation, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il apparaisse pour de vrai avec son air des premiers jours, pour la corriger à nouveau sur le toit de l'immeuble...

Après avoir pris une longue douche, Lyra, la serviette jetée sur la tête, soupira profondément puis termina de se sécher et de s'habiller. Elle quitta ensuite la salle de bains et se rendit d'un pas ferme et décidé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle raconte cette simulation à Eric pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cependant, la déception piqua le cœur de la jeune fille quand elle se pointa dans le centre des soins et que l'infirmière lui annonça qu'il était rentré chez lui en début d'après-midi.

En quittant l'infirmerie, Lyra était contrariée. Elle était décidée à parler à Eric en venant ici, mais son élan venait de mourir sur place. Elle décida donc d'aller manger, mais elle n'avait pas faim, encore secouée, et l'irruption d'Inès et Raina, au bout du couloir, en train de discuter, l'interrompit dans sa pensée.

— Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Inès. La Novice d'Eric ! Dis donc, tu as mauvaise mine, est-ce que ça va ?

— Je... Oui, je viens de finir le second test et j'ai eu à traverser ma première Simulation, répondit Lyra en secouant la tête.

— Oh, je vois ! Et de quoi as-tu peur, qu'on s'amuse un peu ? demanda Raina avec un sourire en coin.

— Je doute que tu trouves des aigles dans les environs, ou que tu aies envie de m'étrangler... lâcha Lyra un peu froidement.

Raina serra les lèvres.

— Des aigles ? Hmm, non, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait dans les environs, répondit-elle. Pour ce qui est de t'étrangler, disons que si tu te comportes mal envers moi, ça pourrait arriver...

— Raina... Tu veux vraiment abîmer le chaton d'Eric ? dit alors Inès.

Lyra sentit ses joues s'échauffer et elle marmonna en croisant les bras. Les deux amies se mirent alors à rire puis Raina s'éloigna en disant qu'elle avait faim. Inès hocha la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Lyra.

— O-4-12, dit-elle. Je ne t'ai rien dit. Bonne soirée, Novice.

Inès s'éloigna aussitôt au petit trot en rejoignant Raina qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, et Lyra les regarda disparaître dans les ombres en clignant des paupières, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

— O-4-12 ? murmura Lyra en reprenant son chemin à l'opposé du leur, direction le dortoir des Novices. O-4-12... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle tourna le coin du couloir et se retrouva à un embranchement. Avec un soupir, elle leva les yeux vers un panneau indicateur collé contre les murs des quatre branches avec des flèches.

— Alors... Le dortoir c'est E-1-45, donc je dois aller vers l'est et les numéros 40 à 70, souffla la jeune fille. Par ici.

E-1-45. Soudain, une lumière se fit dans la tête de Lyra et elle maudit Inès.

— O-4-12... C'est le numéro de l'appartement d'Eric ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Comment Inès avait-elle su que Lyra pensait à Eric ? Décidément, ces deux filles le connaissaient trop bien et elles commençaient aussi à connaitre Lyra un peu trop bien à son goût d'ailleurs.

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait dix-neuf heures trente. Elle savait qu'Eric mangeait toujours dans les premiers, pour être tranquille, avant de filer quand le gros des gens arrivait. Elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir Eric chez lui, ils n'étaient pas amis, comme il le lui avait si bien dit, mais ils avaient un lien, elle le savait, et lui aussi. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, provoqué malgré elle par Leona, et malgré toute sa volonté, Lyra ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Leona se fit brusquement un chemin dans l'esprit de Lyra et celle-ci se demanda alors si son ancienne amie était réellement jalouse d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle croyait sérieusement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Eric et elle ? Quelque chose d'interdit à leur niveau de relation actuel ?

Lyra se frotta le visage puis s'ébroua pour chasser Leona de son esprit. Elle releva les yeux vers le panneau indicateur et serra les mâchoires. Une flèche indiquait l'Est, l'autre, l'Ouest. Si elle prenait la branche de gauche, elle allait se retrouver dans les quartiers d'habitation où elle n'était pas censée aller tant que l'Initiation ne sera pas terminée ; mais si elle prenait à droite, elle risquait de tomber sur Leona au dortoir ou au réfectoire et elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, surtout en sachant qu'à la fin de la semaine, elle allait probablement être éliminée.

Après plusieurs secondes de discussion avec elle-même, Lyra finit par prendre le couloir de gauche...


	11. Chapter 11

Lyra avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures dans ces couloirs sombres. Elle n'avait croisé que quelques adultes qui ne lui avaient même pas prêté attention, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'une jeune fille de seize ans se promène dans les couloirs des quartiers habités en pleine Initiation. Bien évidemment, personne à part ceux qui la connaissaient ne savaient qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et qu'elle devrait se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, avec les autres Novices...

Sous les yeux de Lyra, les panneaux défilaient. O, O, O, elle ne voyait que des O partout, mais pas de 4, ni de 12. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle décida de demander son chemin et arrêta une femme avec un bébé dans les bras.

— Excusez-moi, je cherche l'appartement O-4-12... dit-elle.

— Ah, quand vont-ils changer ce système tordu ? soupira la femme en changeant le bébé de bras. Tu n'es pas au bon endroit, ma belle.

— Ah bon ? Pourtant, il y a des O partout ici... s'étonna Lyra.

La femme lui sourit d'un air indulgent et montra un panneau indicateur.

— O veut dire ouest, expliqua-t-elle. Le premier chiffre indique l'étage. Les deux derniers, l'appartement en lui-même. Ce système est décidément trop compliqué et archaïque, j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt le changer !

Lyra hocha la tête, remercia la femme et s'éloigna vers un croisement. À l'école, on ne leur racontait pas qui avait créé les Factions, du moins, leur agencement, et Lyra avait presque envie de remonter le temps pour dire à celui qui avait décidé que les Audacieux devaient vivre sous terre, de revoir sa décision... et de se casser une jambe ce jour-là, le cas échéant.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille reprit le cours de ses recherches et observa un panneau devant elle. Il indiquait un grand « O » gravé dans le métal. Elle était donc dans la bonne aile, ce qui était un bon début. Maintenant, le premier chiffre... La femme avait dit que c'était le numéro de l'étage. Quatre. Lyra pensa immédiatement à l'Instructeur des Transferts, secoua la tête et se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un monte-charge ou un escalier. Cela se révéla plutôt simple puisqu'il y en avait partout et, après sa folle journée, Lyra préféra le monte-charge et se laissa porter jusqu'à quatrième étage du siège des Audacieux, le dernier des étages au-dessus du sol si on ne comptait pas la tour de verre où se trouvaient tous les bureaux.

En sortant du monte-charge, Lyra décida de faire une pause un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et se donner un peu de courage pour affronter Eric. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle était là, mais elle décida de donner comme excuse sa simulation foirée. Elle reprit ensuite sa recherche et tomba rapidement sur l'appartement numéro douze, situé à un angle de couloir. La porte avait été placée dans l'angle, le coupant, et Lyra trouva l'agencement plutôt étrange, mais avec les Audacieux, elle ne s'étonnait plus.

Brusquement, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort d'être ici. Non seulement parce qu'il était quasiment vingt heures et qu'elle devrait se trouver aux alentours du dortoir, mais en plus, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement interdit, même en temps normal ! Et pour faire quoi ? Rendre visite à son Instructeur en convalescence pour discuter avec lui de sa première simulation ratée...

Cependant, il était désormais trop tard pour faire demi-tour et, avec un profond soupir censé lui donner du courage, Lyra leva le poing et cogna deux fois contre le panneau de métal gravé du numéro de l'appartement.

Le silence était pesant dans ce couloir où les appartements devaient sans doute être occupés par des célibataires ou des couples sans enfants. Soudain, le verrou de la porte se fit entendre et Lyra recula d'un pas quand le panneau pivota.

Quand il reconnut son visiteur, Eric fronça aussitôt les sourcils et Lyra se mordit la joue.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, lâcha-t-il. Retourne au dortoir.

Lyra serra les mâchoires. Un couple se présenta alors au bout du couloir et les regarda étrangement. Eric soupira avant de s'écarter de la porte. Discuter au milieu du couloir allait attirer des curieux et le jeune Instructeur n'aimait pas étaler sa vie en public.

Refermant la porte dans son dos, Eric observa Lyra s'avancer dans son appartement en regardant autour d'elle.

— Sympa, dit-elle. On vit bien quand on est Instructeur, dis donc ! La vue est classe, pas comme chez moi...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda alors Eric sans plus s'émouvoir.

Lyra frémit et croisa les bras comme il retournait s'asseoir sur un tabouret près d'un comptoir où se trouvaient des livres ouverts et des cahiers.

— Des devoirs ? demanda alors Lyra en s'approchant, presque prudemment.

— Oui, répondit Eric avec une grimace. Je ne vais pas au Lycée pendant la période d'Initiation, mais je dois quand même suivre les cours.

Lyra haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Au Lycée ? Mais je croyais qu'une fois que...

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé la Cérémonie du Choix que tu es dispensée d'études ! grommela le jeune homme. C'est même encore pire après. Tu verras, dès que les vacances seront terminées, tu retourneras en classe, comme tout le monde.

Lyra hocha lentement la tête et avala sa salive. Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, elle recula d'un pas et se détourna vers la porte.

— Tu es venue pourquoi, Lyra ? demanda alors Eric.

La jeune femme se figea, la main tendue vers la poignée. Elle baissa le nez puis pivota et fit face à Eric.

— C'était aujourd'hui, le Test d'Affection, dit-elle alors. J'ai échoué.

— Ce n'est pas ce que Quatre m'a dit, répondit Eric, étonné. Sauf si tu parles de la simulation...

Lyra haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir noir tout avachi.

— J'ai fui, dit-elle alors. J'ai vaincu l'aigle, mais quand j'ai vu ces mains arriver sur moi, quand elles se sont enroulées autour de mon cou, je...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Elle toucha sa gorge du bout de ses doigts et Eric pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu t'en veux pourquoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il. Pour avoir pensé à moi pendant que ces mains t'étranglaient, ou pour avoir abandonné la simulation quand tu m'as vu devant toi ?

Lyra sursauta et regarda Eric avec effarement.

— Comment tu... ?

— Quatre m'a montré les images de ton capteur, répondit Eric. Je suis ton Instructeur, même en convalescence. J'ai visionné toutes les simulations des Natifs.

— Tu... tu n'es pas contrarié ? demanda alors Lyra.

Eric haussa un sourcil.

— Contrarié pourquoi ? Tu as peur de moi, tu me l'as dit, répondit le jeune homme. Et je suis aussi celui qui t'as sauvé la vie quand ce garçon a tenté de t'étrangler. Que j'apparaisse dans une de tes simulations ne m'étonne même pas.

La jeune femme détourna alors la tête, se mit à rire nerveusement, puis ferma les yeux et son rire se mua en sanglots. Surpris, Eric posa son crayon et s'approcha. Il tira un tabouret et s'assit en face d'elle en grimaçant.

— Écoute-moi, dit-il. Tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, deux fois. Je suis responsable du premier, mais je t'ai aidée dans le deuxième, et je vois très bien que tu ne sais plus comment prendre les choses, et j'en suis désolé.

— C'est à moi d'être désolée... répondit Lyra en secouant la tête Je suis désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. J'aurais dû partir chez les Altruistes comme le disait mon second choix, j'aurais causé moins de dégâts... Je ne suis pas assez solide pour être une Audacieuse, c'est de plus en plus clair.

Eric souffla par le nez et grimaça en posant une main contre son flanc.

— Tu as mal ? demanda Lyra en posant sa main sur la sienne.

— Quand je reste trop longtemps assis, ça comprime l'hématome et c'est douloureux.

— Va t'allonger, alors...

Lyra retira sa main et Eric baissa les yeux vers elle. Il inspira puis opina et la jeune fille l'aida se relever.

— Un poison sur jambes, dit-il alors.

— Je sais. C'est lassant, à la fin, tu sais ?

Eric sourit et Lyra lui prit le bras. Il le passa sur ses épaules et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'étendit sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement et Lyra l'observa un moment avant de regarder le réveil qui indiquait vingt-heures trente.

— Si tu retournes au dortoir, tu vas te faire griller, dit alors Eric. Tu n'y seras jamais avant vingt-et-une heure et tout le monde se demandera où tu as passé la soirée.

Assise au bord du lit, Lyra pinça la bouche.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te tape à nouveau dessus, répondit-elle.

— Ah... Non merci, j'ai donné !

Lyra rigola et Eric s'étouffa alors.

— Tu as des médicaments à prendre ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

— Sur le comptoir, dans un sac en papier, répondit le jeune homme, le souffle court. C'est tout marqué sur l'ordonnance... Merci.

— Je suis responsable de ton état, alors je peux bien faire ça, répondit la jeune fille en quittant la chambre avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis ça me fait penser à autre chose...

Eric esquissa un sourire et Lyra soupira en s'approchant du comptoir. Elle trouva rapidement le sac en papier et fouilla dedans pour trouver des comprimés à avaler avec de l'eau. Elle récupéra donc un verre d'eau en passant et retourna dans la chambre.

.

Assis sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir qui lui servait de table, Eric observait l'aube se lever sur la ville. Il reporta son attention sur les cahiers et les livres sous ses mains. Histoire, Géographie, Politique... Malgré son rang d'Instructeur, il restait un lycéen, pour quelques mois encore, car la fin de l'année scolaire était proche, basée depuis des années sur les années civiles. Une année scolaire commençait en janvier et se finissait mi-décembre avec un mois de vacances en été et deux semaines entre la fin des classes et le début de la nouvelle année. Pendant le mois d'été se tenait la Cérémonie du Choix et les Initiations et en septembre, les jeunes retournaient à l'école avec leur nouvelle classe.

Entendant du bruit, Eric pivota et esquissa un sourire quand Lyra se redressa du canapé en soupirant. Elle se frotta le visage et tenta de replacer ses cheveux rouges, en vain, avant de s'approcher en remettant de l'ordre dans son t-shirt noir.

— Tu as réussi à dormir ? demanda-t-elle en contournant le comptoir.

Elle s'approcha de l'évier, prit un verre sur l'égouttoir, l'observa un moment, puis se servit de l'eau avant de s'adosser contre la cuisine.

— Cinq heures du matin, grimaça-t-elle en regardant la pendule.

— Tu ne peux pas retourner au dortoir maintenant, tu vas te faire griller par quelqu'un dans le couloir, répondit Eric.

Lyra soupira et croisa les bras.

— Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, dit-elle alors.

— Je me doute bien que tu n'avais pas dans l'intention de passer la nuit chez moi, répondit l'Instructeur avec une pointe de sarcasme.

— En vérité, quand je suis rentrée du test, je suis allée prendre une douche, mais j'étais tellement mal après cette simulation que je devais en parler à quelqu'un et tu t'es imposé à mon esprit en tant qu'Instructeur... Je suis allée à l'infirmerie, mais on m'a dit que tu avais été libéré, et j'allais renoncer quand j'ai croisé Inès et Raina... Inès m'a soufflé le numéro de ton appartement en partant...

Eric plissa le nez.

— J'aurais une petite discussion avec elle, dit-il alors.

Lyra haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas eu de mal, répondit-elle.

Le regard d'Éric se posa alors sur la jeune femme et il agita le menton dans sa direction. Elle haussa un sourcil en baissant le nez sur sa poitrine.

— J'ai une tache ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, ton tatouage, répondit Eric avec un sourire amusé. Il est... grand ?

Elle pinça son t-shirt pour tirer le col et sourit. Elle traça alors avec ses index une ligne autour de ses seins et sur ses flancs. Eric esquissa un sourire.

— Tori a mis une semaine à le faire, et ça m'a fait super mal, répondit ensuite Lyra. C'était un pari avec Leona... à une époque où nous étions encore amies.

— J'en ai quelqu'un aussi, des tatouages de paris perdus, répondit l'Instructeur en opinant.

Lyra rigola alors en secouant la tête puis termina son verre d'eau et Eric lui demanda si elle comptait rester là jusqu'à huit heures. Elle haussa les épaules et le jeune homme regarda ses cahiers.

— Je doute que tu le puisses, mais puisque tu es là, viens m'aider avec mes cours, dit-il. Autant que tu serves à quelque chose.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra un verre sur l'évier, le rempli d'eau et le posa devant Eric en poussant le sac avec les médicaments. Il le regarda d'un air étonné puis claqua de la langue avant de plonger la main dans le sac.

.

À huit heures moins quelques minutes, Lyra quitta l'appartement discrètement et s'accorda pour rejoindre le réfectoire en même temps que le groupe qu'elle découvrit sortant du dortoir. Les Transferts les avaient rejoints dans le dortoir la veille, pour qu'ils puissent finir leur formation tous ensemble et apprendre à mieux se connaître.

— Bah t'étais où ? demanda Sam en se portant à sa hauteur.

— Douche, répondit Lyra avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit alors j'en ai profité pour aller prendre une très longue douche !

— J'espère que ça t'a détendue parce qu'il paraît que Quatre est bien remonté ce matin...

— Allons bon, pourquoi ? demanda Lyra, surprise.

Sam haussa les épaules. Lyra resta silencieuse et se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce que Quatre avait appris qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Eric ? De toute façon, il était là pour témoigner, il ne s'était rien passé, ils avaient simplement discuté puis elle s'était endormie sur le canapé et il avait continué à travailler sur ses cours pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

.

Après le départ de Lyra, Eric alla prendre une douche et se changea. Il était en train de refaire son bandage autour de son torse quand on toqua contre sa porte et il cria que c'était ouvert. Max apparut quelques secondes plus tard à l'entrée de la chambre du jeune homme.

— Un coup de main ? demanda le Leader des Audacieux.

— Je veux bien...

Max traversa alors la chambre et aida Eric à nouer son bandage sous son bras gauche puis celui-ci enfila un t-shirt et lui demanda la raison de sa venue aussi matinale.

— Deux hommes ont été arrêtés hier soir, dit-il comme ils retournaient dans l'appartement. Ils m'ont décrit très précisément les personnes qui sont venues les voir pour leur demander un... service.

— Les ?

— Oui. Des adolescents, deux garçons et une fille, répondit Max.

— Leona et...

— Leona et deux de tes Novices, Eric, acheva Max. Trois de tes gamins ont payé deux Gardiens pour qu'ils te fassent passer l'envie de maltraiter tes Novices. Écoute, je sais que c'est compliqué à gérer une bande de jeunes Audacieux, mais...

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Max, coupa Eric. Je n'ai jamais maltraité un seul de mes Novices !

— Et Lyra ?

— Elle l'avait cherché et elle le reconnait, tu pourras le lui demander, répondit Eric. Bon, d'accord, j'admets, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec elle, mais je n'admet pas qu'on me ridiculise en public.

— Tu sais que tu seras puni pour cet acte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Deux côtes fêlées ce n'est pas suffisant ? demanda l'Instructeur.

— Je parlais de punition officielle. Parce que ça va se savoir, peu importe l'énergie que vous allez mettre Lyra et toi à le cacher, ça va se savoir, dès l'instant où Leona et ses deux complices seront jetés hors du siège des Audacieux.

— Ils vont être exclus alors ?

— Ils se sont exclus eux-mêmes, répondit Max. Leona a refusé la simulation du Test d'hier, et les deux garçons n'ont pas montré suffisamment d'empathie pour marquer assez de points. Ils sont le bas du tableau et le reste de la semaine n'y changera rien.

— Refuser la simulation ?

— Oui. Elle n'a même pas voulu essayer. Elle a vu le siège devant elle, elle a compris, et elle a annoncé qu'elle ne ferait jamais ce truc sans s'être entrainée avant, répondit Max en haussant les épaules. Riada n'a pas insisté, elle lui a clairement expliqué qu'elle allait perdre des points en refusant d'essayer, et Leona n'a rien répondu.

Eric hocha lentement la tête. La situation allait finalement se régler d'elle-même, sans scandale, mais Max avait raison, l'incident entre Lyra et lui allait finir par se savoir et les gens n'allaient pas apprécier qu'une Novice se soit fait corriger par son Instructeur dès le premier jour de l'Initiation.

— Écoute, Eric, dit alors Max après un moment de silence. Si en Lyra et toi il y a quelque chose, tu dois me le dire.

— Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien parce que nous ne sommes pas... compatibles psychologiquement.

— Tu crois ?

Eric préféra ne rien répondre et Max n'insista pas. Il souhaita une bonne journée au jeune homme et s'en alla ensuite, et Eric resta seul avec ses pensées et ses douleurs. Il décida alors d'aller se promener un peu en ville pour se changer les idées.

.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, au même moment, tous les Novices étaient assis sur le sol et attendaient que Quatre finisse de leur expliquer la journée. Aujourd'hui, ce serait donc calme, car ils avaient bien cravaché la veille, donc il décida de faire relâche, de les laisser libres de s'entraîner ou non, sachant qu'ils devaient tout de même rester dans la salle et respecter les horaires habituels.

Comme le groupe se dispersait, Quatre fit signe à Lyra d'approcher et la jeune fille tapota l'épaule de Sam en lui montrant les sacs de frappe avant de rejoindre son Instructeur.

— Tu veux me parler ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, de ta simulation d'hier.

Lyra baissa aussitôt le nez.

— J'ai paniqué, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'Eric me batte à nouveau.

— Compréhensible, de même qu'il apparaisse dans tes peurs, répondit Quatre. Mais j'ai vu qu'il t'avait également aidé à combattre la strangulation...

— Oui, c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ce jour-là, répondit Lyra, les mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. J'étais en train d'étouffer quand j'ai entendu rugir puis les mains ont disparu et il t'a hurlé d'emmener mon agresseur, alors...

— C'était moi, répondit Quatre. C'est moi qui ai arraché ce garçon de ton cou, Lyra, Eric s'est approché de toi pour te relever seulement après.

— Ah... Je ne savais pas, personne ne me l'a dit.

Quatre pinça les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas le plus important, dit-il. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que tu sois allé le voir hier soir, chez lui.

Lyra ferma les yeux tandis qu'une brique lui tombait dans l'estomac.

— À quelle heure tu es rentrée au dortoir ? demanda Quatre.

— Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais, que je ne risque pas de me planter toute seule, répondit Lyra, blasée.

Quatre serra les mâchoires et s'appuya sur la table derrière lui en soufflant par le nez. Lyra regardait le sol, persuadée de se faire réprimander.

— Je sais que tu as passé la nuit là-haut, dit-il alors.

— Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, l'interrompit Lyra. J'ai dormi sur le canapé et je suis partie vers huit heures moins dix pour rejoindre le réfectoire et les autres. J'ai dit à Sam que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et que je m'étais levée très tôt pour aller prendre une longue douche et c'est l'unique vérité qui existe.

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je sais, mais tu n'es pas mon Instructeur, Quatre, c'est Eric, et c'est à lui que je devais parler de ma simulation ratée... même si tu m'as grillé la priorité en lui en montrant les images avant.

— Je vois... Retourne t'entraîner, on reprendra tout ça plus tard.

Lyra ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit Sam. Quatre l'observa secouer la tête quand le Transfert lui posa une question, puis il retourna à ses affaires, à savoir visionner les simulations de ses élèves, Eric se chargeant des siens.


	12. Chapter 12

La deuxième semaine de l'Initiation était sur le point de se terminer. C'était samedi matin et dans vingt-quatre heures, Quatre allait annoncer à ses trente-six Novices qui allait devoir plier bagages et dire adieu aux Audacieux pour toujours.

Lyra n'était pas sûre de son résultat. Ayant échoué à la dernière épreuve du Test d'Affection, elle craignait d'avoir perdu trop de points et de se retrouver sous la ligne rouge du tableau. Mais ce n'était pas le résultat qui l'inquiétait le plus, mais plutôt le fait que Leona et ses deux complices aient été convoqués chez Max, avec Eric et Quatre, mercredi matin et que depuis, les trois plus jeunes n'en menaient pas large. Que s'était-il passé, qu'est-ce que Max leur avait dit, impossible de le savoir sans poser des questions et risquer de dévoiler trop de choses.

Ce matin-là pas d'entraînement, mais Lyra était pourtant dans la salle, avec Sam, et ils tapaient à tout de rôle dans un sac de sable. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore le droit de revoir leurs familles.

— Ma mère me manque, dit soudain Sam en encaissant un coup de genou de Lyra qui creusa un trou dans le sac.

— Moi aussi mes parents me manquent, et c'est sans doute encore pire de savoir qu'ils sont à l'étage au-dessus, répondit Lyra. Han !

Elle décocha un coup de pied au sac et Sam s'accrocha pour encaisser.

— T'es toute petite, mais tu as une de ces forces dans les jambes, dit-il alors.

— Faut bien, comment je fais pour me défendre contre les garçons sinon ?

Sam se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

— Crois-moi, jolie comme t'es, aucun garçon ne te fera de mal... pas le mal auquel tu penses, du moins.

— Sam !

Lyra vira au rouge brique et un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Ils se tournèrent pour découvrir Eric, les mains dans le dos, à l'extérieur du tapis.

— Instructeur, dit Sam en se redressant. C'est cool de te voir debout.

— Merci, Samuel, répondit Eric. Tu nous excuses un moment ?

— Ah, ouais, bien sûr.

Sam récupéra sa gourde posée près de leurs affaires puis s'éloigna en buvant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Lyra. C'est grave à ce point ?

— Grave non, mais ce matin, le père de Leona est venu voir Max. Il avait un mot de sa fille qui lui disait qu'elle partait, que ce serait mieux ainsi.

Lyra fronça les sourcils.

— Mais je l'ai vue ce matin quand on s'est levés ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Elle a fait parvenir le mot à son père par un voisin, répondit Eric. Personne ne l'a revue depuis le lever des Novices et je viens d'aller dans le dortoir, ses affaires ont disparu, ainsi que celles de ses deux complices dont les parents ont également reçu une lettre d'adieu.

Lyra souffla en dodelinant de la tête. Les mains sur les hanches, elle baissa le nez et exhala alors. Eric posa une main dans son dos quand elle se mit à pleurer, puis il la prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête en regardant Sam qui semblait étonné.

Repoussant Lyra, Eric lui releva le menton de ses doigts et l'interrogea silencieusement. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Oui, ça va aller, dit-elle.

— Il le faudra de toute façon, répondit le jeune Instructeur en faisant signe à Sam de revenir. Lundi après-midi, normalement on commence les simulations, donc tu ne peux pas me lâcher maintenant, compris ?

Sam regarda Eric avec étonnement.

— Ça veut dire qu'elle passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne vous ai rien dit, répondit Eric. Essaie d'être ravie lundi matin...

Lyra sourit en passant ses mains sur ses joues puis Eric quitta la salle en leur disant d'y aller doucement. Quand il fut parti, Sam saisit Lyra entre ses bras en sautillant sur place.

— Tu es passée ! dit-il sans hausser la voix. Tu as réussi, Lyra, tu vas finir l'Initiation !

— Oui, mais à quel prix, répondit Lyra, soudain sombre. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie dans la foulée, je...

Sam lui saisit alors les épaules et Lyra le regarda.

— Tu as perdu ton amie, oui, mais moi je suis là, et puis si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai vu, tu as aussi Eric de ton côté maintenant, dit-il. Il t'aime bien, Lyra, j'en suis certain.

Lyra émit un bruit étrange avec son nez.

— Eric est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, dit-elle. Ça se saurait.

Elle se détourna pour reprendre l'entraînement et Sam se redressa, silencieux. À l'extérieur de la salle, cependant, Eric baissa le nez. Non, il n'était pas incapable d'aimer, fut un temps où il avait aimé quelqu'un, une jolie fille du nom de Melhia, une Érudite vouée à devenir un jour l'héritière de Janine Matthews...

Secouant la tête avec un grognement, Eric s'éloigna et décida de retourner chez lui, faute de mieux.

.

Tout le reste du samedi et le dimanche, Lyra ne fut pas toute là. Perturbée par le départ de Leona, elle eut du mal à se reposer et à profiter du week-end, si bien que le lundi matin, elle affichait une tête de déterrée.

— Tes jours de congé sont épuisés, Lyra, souffla Eric en passant près d'elle alors qu'ils entraient tous dans la salle d'entraînement ce matin-là. Alors redresse-toi et fais en sorte que personne ne se rende compte que tu as laissé ta cervelle dans le dortoir.

Lyra lui tira la langue, peu encline à rire, puis elle entra dans la salle après Sam et tâcha de se tenir aussi éloignée que possible de l'avant du groupe afin que personne ne remarque sa fatigue.

Tapant dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention des Novices, Quatre leur annonça alors que cette semaine, ils allaient commencer les simulations par groupe de quatre, et qu'après la pause de midi aujourd'hui, il allait déterminer les groupes et les horaires pour l'accès au Paysage des Peurs.

— Mais avant cela, je dois vous dire quelque chose, dit-il. Comme vous l'avez vu sur le tableau, huit Novices ont été éliminés, cependant, trois d'entre eux sont toujours avec nous, et non, ce n'est pas une fleur que nous leur avons faite, ni une seconde chance.

— La raison est simple, reprit Eric. Samedi matin, les parents de Leona, Dimitri et Adrien, Novices Natifs, ont reçu une lettre d'adieu de leur enfant. Ces trois adolescents ont fui les Audacieux, entre le moment où vous vous êtes levés, et le petit-déjeuner.

— Pour quelle raison ? demanda une fille, Transfert des Sincères.

— Leona, Dimitri et Adrien sont à l'origine de mon agression, révéla alors Eric.

Dans le groupe, Lyra sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'allait quand même pas révéler toute l'histoire ! Eric croisa alors son regard une seconde puis balaya le groupe. Si, il allait le faire...

— La raison du départ de ces trois Novices est simple, ils ont été punis pour m'avoir piégé et fait tabasser afin que je paie pour avoir blessé Lyra, le premier jour de votre Initiation.

Un murmure parcourut la foule et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lyra qui était livide. Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille détourna la tête.

— Blessée ? dit alors Sam. Comment ça ?

— Elle a prétendu être tombée dans l'escalier, dit une Novice, native des Audacieux. Elle s'est démis l'épaule et foulé le poignet, le soir du premier jour de notre Initiation, jour où elle a giflé Eric devant nous tous quand il a annoncé que nous étions autant concernés que les Transferts par l'élimination...

— Ce soir-là, je l'ai retrouvée sur le toit du bâtiment avec Leona, reprit Eric. Je ne la cherchais pas, si c'est ce que vous pensiez, et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la punir pour son geste. Cependant, lorsqu'elle m'a vue, elle a fait partir Leona et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls.

Lyra était sur le point de défaillir. Elle saisit la main de Sam et enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume.

— Je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer, elle a refusé et le ton est monté. Nous nous sommes battus et Lyra est tombée en voulant éviter une de mes attaques. Elle s'est démis l'épaule à ce moment-là.

Lyra regarda Quatre, puis Eric, puis Sam, sans comprendre. Elle était perdue. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme ça, ce soir-là ! Ils ne s'étaient pas battus, enfin si, mais...

— Lyra s'est foulé le poignet en heurtant un bloc de climatisation après s'être relevée, endolorie, reprit Eric. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle s'était sérieusement blessée, je l'ai conduite à l'infirmerie où elle a été remise sur pied, mais il lui a été conseillé de mettre son Initiation en pause pendant une semaine et son classement a été gelé par Max en personne pour raisons médicales sérieuses.

Lyra regarda Eric. Il était stoïque, presque comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur. Il se tenait droit, les pieds écartés, les mains dans le dos, comme un soldat au repos, et ce n'était pas du tout une position naturelle et encore moins confortable pour quelqu'un qui a deux côtes fêlées.

Soudain, il détacha ses mains et grimaça en portant une main à son flanc. Quatre déplia aussitôt une chaise derrière lui et l'aida à s'asseoir. Lyra hésita. Sam serra sa main sur la sienne et Quatre se tourna ensuite vers le groupe.

— À présent, passons au programme de la journée, dit-il.

.

Assise par terre, Lyra était comme déconnectée de son environnement. Quatre avait expliqué qu'ils allaient commencer les simulation le lendemain matin, plutôt que l'après-midi même, et qu'à la place, ils allaient sortir dans les ruines pour une mission de reconnaissance grandeur nature avec tout l'équipement réglementaire.

C'était la pause de midi, et Lyra n'était pas allée déjeuner. Assise par terre devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement, elle essayait de rassembler ses pensées. Soudain, on vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en soupirant et Quatre lui donna un coup d'épaule.

— Max a écrit ce qu'Eric devait dire, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas la vérité... répondit la jeune fille.

— Je sais. Mais ça sera la vérité à partir de maintenant. Eric a été con sur ce coup-là, il n'aurait jamais dû perdre le contrôle de cette façon, tu aurais pu être encore plus gravement blessée et il aurait perdu tout ce qu'il a durement gagné depuis son arrivée. Et crois-moi, il en a fait du chemin depuis deux ans.

Lyra avala sa salive et allongea ses jambes.

— Comment il va ? demanda-t-elle alors.

— Pas trop bien, soupira Quatre. Ça a été très difficile pour lui de s'exposer comme ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si la chose s'était sue d'une autre manière, il aurait risqué sa place chez les Audacieux. Et toi aussi. C'était sa punition officielle.

Secouant la tête, Lyra renifla et appuya son crâne contre le mur. Quatre l'observa du coin de l'œil puis se releva et lui tendit la main.

— Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, révéla-t-il alors. Je te laisse dix minutes, Lyra, pas plus. Et on n'a jamais eu cette conversation.

Lyra hocha la tête.

— Merci, Quatre, répondit-elle.

Quatre hocha la tête brièvement et Lyra s'éloigna. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte d'une pièce proche et entra après avoir toqué contre le panneau du bout des doigts.

En entendant toquer, Eric releva la tête et en reconnaissant Lyra, il serra les mâchoires.

— Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en approchant doucement. Quatre... me laisse dix minutes, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Eric tourna la tête et Lyra se mordit les lèvres.

— Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, dit-elle alors.

— Je n'avais pas le choix.

— On a toujours le choix...

— Pas moi ! répliqua Eric. Je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai déconné, Lyra, j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus, je voulais te faire passer l'envie de me défier, et j'ai failli te tuer !

Eric frappa alors des deux poings sur une table et Lyra sursauta en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit son Instructeur crispé, tremblant, et elle hésita.

— Eric...

Elle s'approcha alors et glissa une main sur le dos raide. La peau frémit sous sa paume et Eric serra les poings. Soudain, il se retourna vivement et Lyra ferma les yeux, craignant de prendre un coup. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt et regarda Eric.

— Je pense que tu m'as assez tapée pour les dix prochaines années, au moins, dit-elle doucement en lui prenant la main.

— Lyra, je...

Lyra secoua la tête. Elle leva les bras et Eric plongea son visage dans son épaule en l'enserrant dans ses bras avec force.

— Pardon... dit alors la jeune fille en posant sa main à l'arrière du crâne rasé. Je suis désolée, Eric, tout est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation aujourd'hui...

Les bras musculeux se resserrèrent un peu plus et Lyra soupira. Elle repensa alors à Inès qui pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir quelque chose d'Eric, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux d'indéfinissable.

— Je ne sais pas quelle magie tu utilises, dit alors Eric en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Mais tu as un don, crois-moi...

Lyra rigola et Eric se redressa.

— Ravie de l'entendre, dit-elle. Je n'oublie pas qu'on a un marché tous les deux.

Eric esquissa un sourire et posa son front contre celui de Lyra qui ferma les yeux. On se racla alors la gorge et Lyra inspira en pivotant.

— On peut reprendre la journée ? demanda Quatre, bras croisés, à l'entrée de la pièce.

— Oui, répondit Eric. Ça va aller.

— Ok, parfait alors. File, toi, dit-il ensuite à Lyra qui ne demanda pas son reste.

Eric soupira ensuite profondément et posa une main contre son flanc.

— Gilet pare-balles, dit alors Quatre.

— Quatre... Il fait trente degrés dehors... !

— Je m'en fiche, répondit Quatre. Tu mets un gilet pare-balles, il n'est pas question que je fasse le garde-malade pendant toute la mission. Dans le siège, je veux bien veiller sur toi, mais pas dehors.

Eric soupira de nouveau.

— Très bien, doc, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

— Ah, et si jamais je te vois flancher, je te renvoie à la maison et t'auras rien à dire, compris ?

Eric grommela. Il détestait cordialement Quatre, mais ils étaient amis malgré tout, car ils avaient été les deux seuls Transferts garçons lors de leur Cérémonie du Choix, deux ans en arrière. Inès et Raina avaient été inséparables, et les deux garçons aussi, se soutenant vaille que vaille pour réussir à devenir des Audacieux. Alors certes, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même vision des choses, mais leur Initiation les avait liés et ils ne pouvaient pas le nier.

— Va à l'armurerie préparer tout ce qu'on a besoin, je t'y retrouve avec les gamins, dit alors Quatre.

— Entendu.

Quatre quitta alors la pièce et Eric resta seul avec lui-même. S'appuyant contre la table, il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, et il serra aussitôt les poings. Il repensa alors à cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand Lyra l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait même pas cherché à la repousser, il l'avait entourée de ses bras et serrée, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et que c'était normal...

Soupirant, Eric se redressa et se redonna une contenance avant de quitter la salle pour se rendre à l'armurerie. Il avait une heure pour préparer tout le matériel nécessaire à la sortie de l'après-midi et les paroles de Quatre lui revinrent en mémoire, et cela lui donna une idée.

.

Tout était prêt, les armes paralysantes étaient chargées de vingt coups chacune... Eric regarda la table devant lui avec tout le matériel. Son regard tomba alors sur les gilets pare-balles et il sourit. Il entendit alors du bruit dans le couloir et soupira.

Qu'ils sont bruyants ! Il va falloir qu'ils apprennent à être silencieux s'ils veulent un jour partir en patrouille ! songea-t-il en croisant les bras.

Le groupe apparut alors dans la vaste pièce très éclairée, et se turent dès qu'ils aperçurent Eric. Ils s'alignèrent aussitôt près d'un mur, les Transferts d'un côté, les Natifs de l'autre. L'Instructeur les observa les uns après les autres et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes de trop sur Lyra qui lui renvoya son regard avant que Quatre n'apparaisse à son tour.

— Sur cette table sont disposées les armes et tout le matériel que vous allez utiliser cet après-midi, et potentiellement plus tard si vous êtes nommés à un poste armé, dit alors Quatre. Ce sont des fusils d'assaut et des pistolets de poing d'entraînement. Chaque arme a vingt coups, vingt cartouches d'une technologie spéciale. Elles sont très douloureuses et simulent une véritable blessure par balle. Ne les gaspillez pas. Pensez que ce sont de vraies balles et qu'il se pourrait bien qu'un jour, il ne vous en reste plus qu'une, voir plus du tout dans une situation délicate. Évitez aussi de vous tirer les uns sur les autres, cette sortie n'est pas un jeu, c'est une vraie patrouille grandeur nature pour vous montrer comment ça marche. Vous serez deux par deux, exactement comme quand vous patrouillerez dans les rues de la ville, une fois que vous serez des nôtres.

Quatre avisa alors les gilets pare-balles empilés au bout de la table et croisa le regard d'Eric qui lui sourit d'un air victorieux. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui ait un gilet pare-balle et pas les autres alors que dehors, il faisait près de trente degrés !

— Les gilets pare-balles sont équipés d'une balise-relais qui nous permettra de vous suivre dans les ruelles, reprit alors Quatre comme si de rien n'était. Si vous avez un problème, on pourra vous trouver facilement. Je ne vous cache pas que, non seulement certaines ruines sont instables, mais aussi, que vous risquez de tomber sur des Sans-Factions. Ils ne sont pas agressifs d'ordinaire et ne cherchent jamais la bagarre, dites-leur de partir et ils le feront. Sinon, appelez-nous, mais n'engagez jamais le combat avec un Sans-Faction, c'est compris ? Vous avez chacun un talkie, apprenez à vous en servir.

Quatre observa le groupe. Ils appréhendaient. Il termina rapidement ses explications en leur disant qu'Eric et lui porteraient de vraies armes, au cas où. Il leur montra ensuite le râtelier fermé par une serrure à code que seul l'Armurier possédait.

— Toutes les armes des Audacieux sont sous clef, y compris les couteaux, expliqua Eric. Il est formellement interdit de se promener dans l'enceinte du siège des Audacieux avec une arme. Et dans les enceintes de tous les autres sièges des Factions. Si vous êtes pris avec une arme, vous encourez une forte amende et une réprimande, ce qui fait tache dans votre dossier. Chez les Érudits, un portique à l'entrée sonnera si vous le franchissez avec le moindre objet considéré comme une arme, ce qui peut être une simple paire de ciseaux, comme je l'ai déjà expérimenté.

Il y eut quelques sourires puis, un à un, ils prirent un gilet pare-balle et Quatre entreprit de les aider à l'enfiler. Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent vers Eric qui leur donna un fusil et un pistolet en leur montrant comme les fixer sur leur gilet ou à leur cuisse pour qu'ils ne soient pas encombrés par eux.

L'heure qui suivit fut consacrée à un petit entraînement au tir sur des cibles immobiles puis, une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, le groupe prit la direction de la porte principale du siège.


End file.
